


Our Last Summer

by Holz9364



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364
Summary: Rose Granger has spent her whole life wanting one answer: Who is her Dad? During her 6th year, she discovers that there are several possibilities so she digs deeper in her quest...Previously uploaded on FF.NET under the title, "Does Your Mother Know" but the pairings have all changed since the original was posted!





	1. Memories That Remain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based on the plot of "Mamma Mia". One song in particular, hence the name of the story "Our Last Summer" :)
> 
> Every chapter is a lyric from that song too because why the hell not? :D
> 
> This was previously uploaded on FF.NET but pairings have changed significantly since then (No longer Scorose sorry! And there's a new ending too, just to mix it all up!

“Rose! Are you there?”

Rose Granger grinned at the voice outside her window as she yanked it open and looked down to the sunny street below.

“Is your Mother in?” The boy on the street asked.

“She’s in Diagon Alley,” Rose said, “But she won’t be gone long.”

“Move out the way and let me in then,” Scorpius said.

Rose moved back from the second floor window of her bedroom and let Scorpius fly in on his broomstick. Their old grumpy cat hissed at him as he dismounted and Rose rolled her eyes, “Oh be quiet Crookshanks,” she said as she waved the cat off.

“Hey,” Scorpius said casually as he leant against the wall.

“What are you doing here?” Rose asked.

“I wanted to see my best friend,” Scorpius said simply, “Is that illegal?”

“In my Mum’s eyes? Yes,” Rose said.

“Well your Mother isn’t here,” Scorpius said, “And it wouldn’t be the first time you did something rebellious.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Apparently I’ve being rebelling since I became a Slytherin, coincidentally that was when I met you. My Mother thinks you are a bad influence on me and James.”

Scorpius smirked, “I’m definitely a bad influence on James.”

“And that is all I need to hear about that,” Rose said, raising an eyebrow at him, “My best friend screwing my cousin is bad enough thanks, I don’t need to hear all the gory details.”

“You know, he isn’t actually your cousin, right?” Scorpius queried, “He’s just your Mums best friends kid.”

“I call his Dad Uncle Harry, so James is basically my cousin,” Rose remarked.

“I know, you have the pleasure of being able to go and see him during the holidays because you call his Dad Uncle Harry,” Scorpius remarked, “Whereas if I show up on his doorstep, his Dad will go nuts. And if he shows up on my doorstep, _my _Dad will go nuts.”

“Top tip Scorpio, don’t date your Dads arch-nemesis’s kid,” Rose remarked sarcastically.

Scorpius smirked at her, “Great advice Rosie, I’ll remember that. Now my sarcastic little snake, would you like to hear the good news that I flew here to tell you about or not?”

“News about our project?” Rose asked eagerly.

Scorpius laughed, “Ah, see now you want to talk? Well, I talked to my Dad about it. I mean I know we figured out you must have been conceived sometime in July or August 1999 so I asked him if he had heard anything about who your Mother was dating then.”

“And he knew something?” Rose asked hopefully.

“Yep,” Scorpius said with a grin, “He said your Mother was dating this guy long-term and then it broke off and she spiralled a little then had a one night stand or two.”

“So my Dad could be one of like three guys?” Rose asked in disbelief, “I find that hard to believe, my Mum hasn’t even been on a date since I was 5!”

“It was a different time,” Scorpius said, “I can’t imagine how hard it must have been for our parents. Anyway, Dad reckons you’ll be able to find the newspaper articles from the time if you look through the records at the Ministry, it might help you narrow it down.”

“Ugh, I love you Scorp, thank you!” Rose said, kissing him on the cheek, “Where would I be without my gay best friend?”

“Probably lost down a hole somewhere,” Scorpius teased, “Or worse…in Gryffindor!”

Rose just shot him a grin at that comment, “I’ll grab Victoire as soon as I get a chance, and I’ll force her to come along to the Ministry with me to check it out.”

“Owl me and let me know what you find,” Scorpius said. Then the sound of footsteps on the stairs caused him to grab his broomstick and mount it, “Or better yet. Be even more rebellious and fly to the manor to tell me in person.”

With a smirk, he shot out of the window. Rose hastily shut it and sat down on the sofa with the book she had been reading before Scorpius had shown up. Her Mum walked into her bedroom in the house they lived in, in London.

“Hey Mum,” Rose said casually.

Hermione smiled at her daughter, “Hi Rosie. What are you reading?”

“Hogwarts: a History,” Rose said offhandedly, “I’m bored.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Hermione said as she sat down next to her daughter on the bed, “I know it can’t be fun having to spend your summers cooped up in here with me but you know I worry about you being out, wandering the streets on your own.”

Rose smiled, “I know Mum, but Fleur did say I could spend some time at her house with Victoire.”

Hermione nodded, “I know, but I didn’t want you imposing yourself on them so early in the holidays. It’s July now, you can go if that’s what you want?”

Rose grinned, she did want to see her best friend but it also meant that she could work on her project without her Mother catching her, “How long can I go for?”

“Fleur said two weeks,” Hermione said, “But I’d rather you only stayed for one and a half.”

“Okay,” Rose agreed immediately, “I’ll owl Victoire and pack!”

Hermione chuckled as Rose got to her feet and rushed eagerly from the room. She knew that her daughter wanted to spend time with her friend, but at the same time she felt sad that she couldn’t wait to get away from her own home and family.

***

“Hey stranger.”

“I’ve missed you Vicki!” Rose said as she hugged her gorgeous blonde friend.

Victoire laughed, “I saw you last month.”

“It feels like longer,” Rose admitted as Fleur, Victoire’s Mother walked into the kitchen.

“Ah, nice to see you again Rose,” She said as she hugged the girl.

“Thank you for letting me stay for a while,” Rose said with a smile, “I love Mum but she’s so stressed as it is right now with that big treaty she is brokering to merge those two hospitals in Scotland.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Fleur said kindly, “You know that you are always welcome here.”

Rose nodded, still smiling as she left the kitchen.

“So what was this development that Scorp owled me about?” Victoire asked the moment her Mother was out of hearing range.

“I know a way to narrow down the search for my Dad,” Rose said quietly, “Between July and August the year before I was born, my Mum had a string of romances, that was around the time I was conceived. If I can find the newspapers for those couple of months I might be able to figure out who he is.”

“That’s huge news!” Victoire said excitedly, “But how do you access the newspapers?”

“They’re on public record at the Ministry,” Rose said, “In the public part of the library.”

Victoire laughed, “When do you want to go?”

“Am I that predictable?” Rose asked.

“You’ve been my best friend since you learned to talk Rose,” Victoire pointed out, “You’re transparent to me. You want to go now, don’t you?”

“A little bit,” Rose admitted as she bit her lip.

Chuckling Victoire called, “Mum, we’re going to Diagon Alley!”

“Okay, have fun!” Fleur called from another room.

Victoire turned back to her best friend with a smile, “Shall we find this elusive Father of yours then Rose?”

***

When Scorpius walked into the kitchen of Malfoy Manor he was surprised when he saw his Father sitting at the table reading the paper.

“Hey Dad,” Scorpius said casually, “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Draco shook his head, “I got finished early. Harry did a good job catching the guy, it was an open and shut case.”

“Don’t you normally stay in the office to do paperwork when you get finished early?” Scorpius asked as he sat down across from his Father.

“I’m not a complete workaholic Scorp,” Draco said with a slight smirk.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “I thought Harry was injured at the moment.”

“He is,” Draco said, “But we’re behind as usual. I’m still persecuting the last few he caught before he got his injury.”

“How is he?” Scorpius asked, his Father worked very closely with the famous Head Auror Harry Potter due to his high position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

“He’s okay,” Draco said, “But you know what he’s like. He’s going mad with boredom, and he still has 5 months to go until he can get back to work.”

Scorpius grimaced, “That sucks.”

Draco merely nodded, “I’ve been trying to get him to join me in Law Enforcement but he won’t budge. Anyway, where have you been?”

“I was just at Rose’s place,” Scorpius said.

“Oh?” Draco asked, his attention now on his son, “Did you tell her what I told you?”

Scorpius nodded, “Her and Victoire are going to check it out as soon as they can.”

“Well let me know how she gets on,” Draco said.

“Why do you even care?” Scorpius asked curiously.

Draco got to his feet and smiled, “What’s the first rule of being a Slytherin Scorp? Don’t let anyone know what you’re thinking.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Dad, that’s not an answer.”

Draco merely winked at his son, “Exactly. Septimus is coming for dinner tonight with his Mother, you should probably get changed.”

“So that’s why you’re home early, _and_ in such a good mood,” Scorpius said as his Father left the room whistling.

***

“Wow.”

“You didn’t say it was this big,” Victoire pointed out as they stood in the immense public library of the Ministry of Magic.

“I didn’t know,” Rose admitted, “But it’s huge. You could fit Malfoy Manor in here.”

“Twice,” Victoire added, “How are we going to find _anything _in here?”

“Easy,” Rose said as she threw a smirk towards her friend, “We ask one of the many librarians.”

She pointed to a row of desks with about 20 librarians along it, “Of course,” Victoire mumbled as she followed Rose to one of the desks.

“Hi, I was hoping to look at the editions of the Daily Prophet from 1999,” Rose said politely, “I wondered if you could tell me which section of the library to look in?”

The librarian sighed heavily and pulled out a map. She hastily drew a circle around one area of shelving and then drew arrows on the map before thrusting it into Rose’s hands, “Follow the directions,” she said glumly.

“Uh, thanks,” Rose said, walking away from the desk and showing Victoire the map. Between them they worked out the way to the newspaper section and when they reached it they were met with shelf upon shelf of unfiled mess.

This didn’t seem to discourage Rose as she grabbed a stepladder and began to sift through the years for the folder containing the 1999 editions.

“Rose, I hate to break it to you, but you’re a Witch,” Victoire pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

Rose frowned, “What do you mean?”

Victoire raised her wand and said, “Accio, 1999 newspaper folder.”

In seconds the folder flew into her hand and Rose frowned, “Hang on a minute. How are you using underage magic?”

Victoire rolled her eyes, “We’re in the Ministry of Magic, we can use underage magic here.”

“Really?” Rose asked.

“Of course,” Victoire said as if this were obvious, “The wards that detect it don’t work inside the ministry because it’s like Hogwarts, duh.”

Rose shrugged this off. She eagerly pulled the file from Victoire’s hand and opened it, looking through it for the section for ‘July’.

“Here,” Rose breathed as she found it and pulled out the stack of papers from July of 1999.

“This won’t take long,” Victoire said sarcastically.

“It’s only 31 editions,” Rose said, “And what we are looking for will probably be on the front page.”

Victoire took a newspaper from the top dated the “1st of July, 1999” and Rose took the one dated from the 2nd and so their search began. They were silent as they scanned the dusty old papers. For the first half an hour or so they didn’t find anything and their search seemed futile.

“Vicki! I’ve got something!” Rose exclaimed, getting glared at by a librarian, “Look!”

The paper she was looking at was from the 14th of July and on the front page was the headline, _“War hero and heroine: Torn apart by Distance.”_

The accompanying picture provided far too much information for Rose, but more than that was the person her Mother was kissing,

“Professor Longbottom might be my Dad?”

Victoire sniggered, “You do kind of have mousy brown hair…”

“Yes but so does my Mum, and I have brown eyes like her,” Rose said, “I don’t have any distinctive features from my Dad.”

Victoire frowned, “Is this helping or is it just making things worse?”

“It’s helping,” Rose said, “At least I have some idea who my Dad might be now,” she added as she scanned the newspaper article.

_“War hero, Neville Longbottom and war heroine, Hermione Granger were thought to be a match made in Heaven when they coupled up a few weeks into their final year at Hogwarts. Both had returned to finish their schooling and achieve their N.E.W.T’s when they found love._

_After an 8 month relationship, Mr. Longbottom was accepted onto a prestigious Herbology course that requires him to relocate for the next year. The distance was too much and the young lovers have sadly separated._

_Sources say that Miss. Granger is heartbroken. Will she ever find love again?”_

Rose found herself feeling kind of sorry for her Mum. She had never even known that her Mum had dated Professor Longbottom.

While she had been thinking and reading, Victoire had been sifting through the rest of the papers.

“Oh my gosh.”

“What?” Rose asked, looking up sharply.

Victoire shoved a paper across the desk. It was dated the 23rd of July, 1999.

_“War heroine Hermione Granger goes off the rails!”_

Rose frowned as she looked at a photograph of her Mum, looking quite frazzled and pale, and definitely not like the woman that she knew.

_“War heroine, Hermione Granger, falls apart after break-up to war hero, Neville Longbottom earlier in the month. _

_Since Mr. Longbottom departed for his new job in Brazil, Miss. Granger has been seen in several unsanitary joints such as the Hogs Head looking ill and under the influence. Sources close to Miss. Granger say that she is not coping well after the break-up._

_An anonymous source claims to have seen Miss. Granger leave the Hogs Head last evening with none other than Draco Malfoy, supposedly reformed former Death Eater who is now working as a lawyer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_Is Miss. Granger out of control?”_

“Draco Malfoy,” Rose said in disbelief, “As in Scorpius’s Dad?”

“Yeah,” Victoire said, “But I mean, it’s just speculation. It’s far more likely that Professor. Longbottom is your Dad.”

“But if Draco Malfoy is my Dad then Scorpius is like my half-brother,” Rose said in disbelief.

“Which would be weird,” Victoire agreed.

Rose frowned, “I thought when I found out there were a few people, that I would just _know _which one was my Dad but I have no idea!”

“Do you really have _no _idea which one it is?” Victoire asked.

“I really don’t have a clue!” Rose exclaimed.

“Well, which one do you want it to be?” Victoire asked with a curious smirk.

“Neither! One is my teacher and the other is my best friends Dad!” Rose exclaimed.

“Why don’t you just ask your Uncle Harry? He’s your Mums best friend isn’t he?” Victoire asked.

“Yeah, but I can hardly just wander up and casually ask him which one of the people my Mum shagged is my real Dad,” Rose pointed out.

“True,” Victoire said as she bit her lip, “So what _are _you going to do?”

“I’m going to talk to Scorp,” Rose said with a heavy sigh, “He’ll know what to do.”

***

When Scorpius walked down the stairs into the entrance hall of the Manor he grinned at who he saw there. With his dark hair covering his eyes as always, Septimus Greengrass smirked at his best friend.

“Did you arrange this dinner?” Scorpius asked in amusement.

“I may have hinted at wanting to have dinner here so I could hang out with you,” Septimus smirked.

“Do you think they’ve figured out what we’re trying to do yet?” Scorpius asked, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

“Oh probably,” Septimus said, “But they still agree to all of these dinners so…”

Scorpius laughed and said, “They’ve been friends for too long for anything to happen, but we can still try.”

“Septimus!” Daphne Greengrass called from the dining room, “Is Scorpius here yet?”

“He’s here Mum,” Septimus called, “We’re on our way.”

Scorpius chuckled and said, “So Rose is getting closer to finding her Dad.”

“With a nudge of help from you by any chance?” Septimus asked.

“Not me, Dad,” Scorpius said, “He told me that Rose’s Mum had a string of romances in the month she must have been conceived, like two or three guys.”

Septimus whistled, “Saucy Miss. Granger.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at his best friend, “She negotiates peace treaties for the Ministry, that’s not exactly glamorous is it?”

“Well clearly she used to have a glamorous life,” Septimus said with a wink as they walked into the dining room and sat down next to each other at the table. Opposite of them were their parents, both in their dining outfits.

Scorpius and Septimus had been close since they were young kids because they were both from single parent families.

Draco had told Scorpius when he was around 12 years old that his Mother hadn’t wanted him because she had been so young when she got pregnant, so she had walked out on them both and he had been raised by his Dad and his Aunt Daphne.

Septimus (his cousin) had two parents, but although they had been forced into an arranged marriage, they still hated each other all of these years down the line. He saw his Dad occasionally, when he wasn’t sleeping with glamour models and the like, but he lived with his Mum who happened to be Scorpius’s Aunt.

And to make the whole thing even more confusing, Scorpius was pretty sure that his Aunt was sleeping with his Dad. Pureblood relations, go figure.

“How are you Scorpius?” Daphne asked, “Looking forward to sixth year?”

“It should be fun,” Scorpius said politely, “Did Dad tell you? Rose and I became the Slytherin prefects this year.”

“He didn’t tell me,” Daphne said, “And neither did you Septimus.”

Septimus shrugged, “Who wants to be an authority figure? Lame.”

Daphne rolled her eyes and muttered, “You are too much like your Father sometimes.”

“Why is that always an insult Mother?” Septimus drawled.

“Because your Father is an arrogant shit, my son” Daphne said matter of factly, Draco hid his amused smile behind his hand.

“Mother,” Septimus said, “What have I told you about swearing in front of the children? Our poor innocent prefect over here can’t handle the vulgarity.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “This is the boy who dangled naked from his broomstick outside the Gryffindor common room for a dare. And you say that is _not _vulgar?”

“It wasn’t for a dare, it was to impress James Potter actually,” Scorpius corrected with a smirk.

Draco scoffed, “Why would you need, or want to impress Harry’s son? I may like his Father well enough these days but that boy is arrogant just like Harry was back then.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Septimus, his Father was in complete denial about his relationship with James Potter.

Septimus winked at Scorpius who burst out laughing. Daphne merely rolled her eyes, “Sometimes I think a lack of a real Father figure messed that boy up,” she said almost fondly.

“Oh I don’t know,” Draco said, “You’ve done alright. He’s more mature than Theo already.”

“That really isn’t saying much,” Daphne pointed out, and Draco nodded in agreement, trying desperately hard to hide his smirk.

“Well you are the one who married him,” Draco said.

“Don’t remind me about the arranged marriage that ruined my life,” Daphne said despairingly.

“Anyway,” Scorpius was now saying to Septimus, “Think of all the control I’ll have. The amount of firsties I can put in detention!”

“Should I tell him or will you?” Draco asked Daphne.

“You can tell him, he’s your son,” Daphne said in amusement.

“Tell me what?” Scorpius asked with narrowed eyes.

“You can’t actually put first years, or anyone, in detention Scorp. Only Professors can do that,” Draco told his son.

“What?” Scorpius asked sharply, “Then what can I do?”

“Patrol the corridors and stop people making out in cupboards?” Daphne suggested.

Septimus sniggered, “He’ll be the one making out with his boyfriend in the broom cupboards.’

“Then there’s your answer, you can do that without being caught,” Daphne said in amusement.

“Oh Merlin,” Draco said, “You are far too young to be doing that!”

“Calm down Dad, I’m a perfectly responsible young adult,” Scorpius said calmly.

“Of course he is,” Septimus said, not quite so convincingly.

“And before you try and use that ‘your too young excuse’ again,” Daphne cut in, “I remember who you were making out with in broom cupboards in our 6th year Draco so – hush.”

“Who were you making out with in broom cupboards in 6th year Dad?” Scorpius asked eagerly.

Draco was able to avoid the question, thankfully, because at that point the Malfoy family house elf appeared and said, “Master Malfoy. Missy Rose and Missy Victoire are at the door. Shall I tell them to come back later?”

As Draco opened his mouth to reply Scorpius said, “No let them come in Dad! They must have news on who Rose’s Father is!”

“Are you still working on that?” Daphne asked in surprise.

“We’re getting close now, please Dad,” Scorpius said.

Draco looked a little uncomfortable but he caved, “Alright. Kokey, tell Rose and Victoire to come in and set two more places at the table.”

The elf nodded and clicked her fingers to set the table up for six then she left to go back to the door. Minutes later Rose and Victoire walked into the dining room.

“Sorry to interrupt your dinner,” Rose said tentatively.

“It is not a problem,” Draco said, “We have set two extra places if you want to join us?”

“Oh thanks Mr. Malfoy, I’m starving,” Victoire said as she sat down next to Septimus.

Rose smiled and sat down next to Scorpius, “Thanks Mr. Malfoy.”

“So what did you find out?” Scorpius asked.

Rose frowned, “I can’t tell you now.”

“Of course you can,” Scorpius said, “Dad was the one who gave us the hint, and Septimus knows anyway, you know I tell him everything.”

“Even the stuff I don’t want to know about,” Septimus said dryly.

Rose glanced cautiously at Daphne.

Scorpius said, “Oh Aunt Daphne’s interested, she’ll keep it quiet.”

Daphne smirked slightly but nodded and Rose bit her lip, “Well the most likely possibility is Professor. Longbottom.”

“Ah,” Draco remembered, “Yes, your Mum was dating him for a while then he ran off to discover some rare venomous tentacula or something of that ilk.”

Septimus was too busy sniggering to listen to much of the conversation but Rose only noticed this when Victoire slapped him round the back of the head.

“Hey!”

“What are you laughing at?” Rose asked.

“Just the fact there’s a possibility that your Dad is Professor Longbottom,” Septimus said through his laughter, “You know the Herbology professor?”

Scorpius joined in, unable to help himself, “And the Head of _Gryffindor _house,” he pointed out.

Rose glared at them both, “That is not helpful, you know?”

“Did you find out who the other guys were?” Scorpius asked, smiling apologetically at her.

Rose nodded, “Yes, there was another article…speculating about…um…” she looked up at Draco, “Other people.”

Scorpius followed her line of sight and his jaw dropped, “Fuck off.”

“Scorpius!” Daphne scolded.

“Dad!” Scorpius said in disbelief, “You slept with Rose’s Mum? Seriously?”

“I don’t remember sleeping with Hermione Granger,” Draco said.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at him, “You were going through a fair string of girls around the time Astoria got pregnant. I reckon it’s very likely that you _did _sleep with Hermione Granger.”

“Perhaps, but even if I had I wouldn’t tell you,” Draco murmured.

Daphne smirked, “Not that your Father would remember it anyway Scorpius. Considering the haze of alcohol he was under.”

Septimus frowned, “Were you an alcoholic Uncle Draco?”

“Yes,” Draco admitted grudgingly, “For a good couple of years after the war, until you being born finally pulled me out of it Scorpius.”

Scorpius had known this, so he just nodded, “So did you sleep with Rose’s Mum?”

“It is possible,” Draco admitted, “But there is someone else that you have not considered. Towards the end of July, Hermione had a love affair with Harry. It was all kept very quiet because he was engaged to Ginny Weasley at the time but they were having a break to work out if marriage was what they wanted.”

“Wait…my Mum and my _Uncle _Harry?” Rose asked in disbelief.

Draco nodded, “I can assure you, it happened. That comes from a very, very reliable source.”

“Harry told you, didn’t he?” Scorpius asked.

“Yes Scorp, he did,” Draco confirmed.

Rose frowned, “But he’s my Uncle Harry and James is my cousin, but that would make James my brother and if you are my Dad Mr. Malfoy, then Scorpius would be my brother!”

“Do you regret starting this now?” Septimus asked sarcastically.

“Shut up Septimus, you inconsiderate prick,” Victoire said, “Oh sorry Mrs. Nott.”

Daphne snorted, “Call me that again and you will be Victoire.”

Septimus sniggered, “So what do you do now? I mean, are you going to try and find out which one _is _your Dad?”

“I want to,” Rose admitted, “But I have no idea how.”

“Why don’t you ask your Mother about it Rose?” Draco asked.

“Not happening, I asked her a couple of years ago…it didn’t go very well,” Rose said.

“Ah, the infamous Hermione Granger temper?” Draco asked.

Rose nodded, “Yep.”

“I know, I’ve suffered it first hand,” Draco said, “She punched me in the face once.”

“Your Mum is awesome,” Septimus said.

Daphne shot her son a glare, “Manners Septimus.”

“Yes Mother, I don’t have any,” Septimus quipped.

“Septimus, if I wanted to live with your Father I would have kept him around. Stop being such an arrogant little toe rag,” Daphne said sternly.

Septimus merely rolled his eyes at this.

“Well Rose, I can rule myself in or out tonight if you like?” Draco said, “It would take a simple blood test.”

Rose nodded, “Yes Mr. Malfoy, can we please do that? Because as much as your son is my best friend, I really don’t want to be related to him.”

“Wow, that’s harsh,” Scorpius joked, “Being my brother would be better than being Jamie’s brother. And think about it, your other two speculative Dads are Gryffindors so your Slytherin genes must come from somewhere.”

“Harry was a hat stall actually,” Draco remarked as he rolled his sleeve up, “He nearly became a Slytherin.”

“Did he?” Rose asked in surprise, “How do you know that Mr. Malfoy?”

“He likes to talk, _a lot, _and I spend more time in his office than my office when he’s handing cases over to me,” Draco said with an amused shake of his head, “Daphne, do the honours would you?”

“Of course,” Daphne said. She conjured a first aid kit with a needle in it and took a vial of Draco’s blood.

“Rose, do you mind?”

Rose shook her head and lifted her sleeve. Daphne produced a vial of her blood and sat it next to Draco’s in a test tube rack.

“I need to use a charm which will boil your blood,” Daphne explained, “Then I need to cast a spell to see if the steam mixes, if it does then it means that you are related.

Rose felt quite sick as she watched Daphne perform the charm to boil the blood. When steam did start to come off the blood, Daphne cast another spell but the steam did not mix.

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief, “Thank Merlin for that.”

“I am in agreement with her on that one,” Draco mumbled under his breath to Daphne, “Because I definitely did sleep with Hermione Granger in the middle of July that year.”

“I heard that Dad!” Scorpius exclaimed.

“In my defence, we were both very drunk and I seem to remember that she cried, a lot,” Draco said with a frown.

“Wow Draco, you must be a terrible shag,” Daphne said matter of factly.

This sent the four teenagers into hysterical laughter.

“Thank you for that Daphne,” Draco remarked dryly.

Once this laughter had died down, Septimus said, “To be fair though, if you want to find out which one _is _your Dad, you just need to bring them closer to keep them under observation.”

“What do you mean?” Rose asked.

“Well Professor Longbottom is at Hogwarts so you can easily watch him and try and figure out if you share any traits with him,” Scorpius said, cottoning onto his best friends plan, “If you find a way to bring Harry to Hogwarts you can spend the next year getting close to them and figuring out which one is your Dad.”

“Does your Mother not approve of your search?” Draco asked.

Victoire snorted, “Her Mother doesn’t _know_.”

“Don’t you think you should maybe tell her? Before she finds out through other means?” Draco asked.

Rose shook her head, “She doesn’t approve, I think she wants to forget that time of her life. But when I find my Dad she’ll change her mind, I’m sure of it.”

“Well,” Draco said, “I don’t approve of you lying to your Mother. But I think I can help you get Harry to Hogwarts.”

“How?” Rose and Scorpius asked in unison.

Draco smirked slightly, “He’s on sick leave from work with an injury and he’s going positively insane with boredom. With a nudge or two he might be persuaded to take the vacant Defence Against the Dark Arts post.”

“That would be _amazing_!” Rose said eagerly.

Draco chuckled, “Well I can’t promise anything, but I can try.”

“Thanks Mr. Malfoy!” Rose said with a smile, “Why are you doing all of this?”

“I owe your Mother, and at least one of your possible fathers,” Draco said simply.

Rose groaned at this and said in exasperation, “I have two possible Fathers!”


	2. The Age of No Regret

“How are you going to get your Uncle Harry to Hogwarts?” Victoire asked in exasperation as she lay on her bed. Rose was sitting at the other end leaning against the headboard. It had been 5 days since their impromptu dinner at Malfoy Manor and they had nothing.

“I don’t know,” Rose sighed, “Mr. Malfoy tried, but he didn’t have any luck convincing him.”

The door to the room was then pushed open and Victoire’s little sister who was her complete opposite walked in. Dominique had bright red hair and freckled skin as opposed to her sisters flawless skin and blonde hair. Victoire boasted that she had much more of the Veela genes than her sister.

“Get out Dominique,” Victoire drawled.

Dominique glared at her sister, “What are you talking about?”

“You’re too young, you wouldn’t understand,” Victoire said, brushing her sister off.

“I heard what you were talking about, and I think I can help,” Dominique cut in.

“You were eavesdropping?” Victoire asked angrily, “You won’t be able to help. You’re a Hufflepuff, we can’t figure it out and we’re in the house that favours cunning and skill.”

“Well you clearly don’t have any so I don’t know why the hat put you there,” Dominque said.

Before Victoire could try and hex her sister, Rose said, “Stop fighting, how do you think you can help Dominique?”

“You’re trying to get Uncle Harry to take the position at Hogwarts aren’t you?”

Rose nodded, and Dominque said, “I overheard Mum and Dad talking about when Dad was the flying instructor. You can apply for a vacancy at Hogwarts, but if you’re recommended to the board of governors they can offer you a job without the need to apply. I know because that’s how Dad got the job when we were younger.”

“I didn’t know your Dad was the flying instructor,” Rose said to Victoire and Dominique.

Victoire nodded, “When we were little he worked at Hogwarts so he got more time with us. You don’t have to live in the castle and all you really need to do is teach a couple of first year lessons and referee the Quidditch matches when you’re a flying instructor.”

“So, do you know anyone on the board of governors?” Dominique asked.

“Well, Grandad’s on the board,” Victoire said, “But I don’t think we can say anything to him. He’d probably tell Rose’s Mum what we’re up too.”

“She doesn’t know?” Dominique asked in surprise.

Rose shook her head, and Victoire added, “And she won’t be finding out so shut your mouth about it.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyway,” Dominique bit back at her sister, “You’re such a bitch sometimes Vicki, I was just trying to help!”

She stormed from the room, slamming the door shut behind her as she did.

Rose glared at her best friend, “She was trying to help.”

“You just don’t understand sibling rivalry,” Victoire said as she rolled her eyes, “Anyway, I didn’t want to say anything while nosy was listening in, but we do know someone on the board of governors who will help us.”

“Mr. Malfoy,” Rose said, “But he’s already asked Uncle Harry about it.”

“So?” Victoire said, “I bet if you get Scorpius to ask he’ll help.”

“Fine, I’ll owl Scorpius,” Rose relented, rolling her eyes as Victoire grinned widely at this.

***

“Dad…”

“What do you want Scorpius?” Draco asked, looking up from his paper with raised eyebrows.

“Ugh!” Scorpius complained, “How do you always know when I’m about to ask for something?”

“You just edged in here looking very suspicious Scorp, and you _never _say ‘Dad’ that sweetly,” Draco said.

“I’m a terrible Slytherin, aren’t I?” Scorpius asked.

“You’re not the best,” Draco said with a smirk, “But thank Merlin you’re not the worst either.”

Scorpius understood the comment, he knew enough about his elusive Grandfather to know the Malfoy line weren’t as pure and perfect as they acted.

“So what _do _you want?” Draco asked, putting the paper down on the table.

Scorpius frowned, “Well, it’s about Rose and her Dad’s.”

“Really? Her Dads? Is that what you’re calling them?” Draco asked.

“What else can I call them?” Scorpius asked in amusement.

“You need a codename, otherwise anyone can figure out what you’re talking about,” Draco advised, “How about, Operation the Godfather?”

“I have no idea what that means, but its lame,” Scorpius said, “We don’t need a codename. We’re careful about who we talk about it in front of. Anyway, Dad, we need your help appointing Harry as Defence professor. If you recommend him to the board of governors and they offer him the job, he would be more likely to say yes.”

“Let me get this straight Scorp. You want me to recommend someone I was known to hate in my Hogwarts days to the board of governors? Don’t you think the board might get a little suspicious?”

“No, you’re friends with Harry now,” Scorpius said, “So it won’t look suspicious at all.”

“Do you have anything to offer me in return for this huge favour you’re asking?” Draco asked in amusement.

“Uh,” Scorpius said, searching for an answer in his head, “I’ll fake-marry Rose while keeping James Potter on the side, and provide you with a pureblood heir.”

“I really hope you’re joking about this James Potter thing,” Draco said, “And there’s a problem with your plan there Scorp. Rose is a half-blood.”

“But both of her Dads are Purebloods and her Mums a Witch,” Scorpius objected.

“Yes but her Mother is a Muggle-born which makes her a half-blood even if her Father _is _a Pureblood,” Draco pointed out, “But for the record Harry is a half-blood so Longbottom is the only pureblood of her Dads.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, “Blood purity is too complicated. I nearly died of boredom halfway through that sentence.”

Draco laughed, “Sometimes I wish your Grandfather was around just so I could see his reaction to something like that coming out of your mouth.”

Scorpius chuckled, “Well bottom line, I’ll provide you with an heir one way or another.”

“I’ll call it a deal,” Draco chuckled, “Although if Rose ever has your farce-marriage baby, I think her Mother really would kill you, or me.”

“Why does she hate me so much anyway?” Scorpius asked.

“Rose’s Mother doesn’t have a high opinion of our family, and that’s probably my fault,” Draco replied.

“What did you do to make her hate me so much?” Scorpius asked, “I mean she’s only met me once and I was really polite!”

Draco sighed and looked at his son, “It’s complicated, but long story short, when I was at school I was a Slytherin and Rose’s Mum was a Gryffindor. I was a seriously nasty piece of work thanks to your Grandfather. I was all for Pureblood supremacy, as much as I hate it now, so Rose’s Mum and I clashed.”

“She was friends with Harry, and you were arch enemies, right?” Scorpius asked, intrigued.

Draco nodded, “Rose’s Mum is a Muggle-born and in the days before and during the war they were barely seen as Witches and Wizards by most pureblood society. So I bullied her badly for…pretty much everything.”

“So basically, she hates you, and can’t see how you could possibly be capable of bringing up a nice child?” Scorpius asked.

“That’s pretty much the size of it,” Draco said, “But I think there’s more to it than that. When Harry and I became friends, he let me in on a secret. Apparently when we were at school Rose’s Mum liked me, and of course I suspected and was even more horrible to her for it. Then I had a drunken one night stand with her after the war and never spoke to her again afterwards so she really does not have a high opinion of me.”

“Then why don’t you just apologise to her?” Scorpius asked.

“Because every time I saw her at a Ministry Ball or in Diagon Alley she made an excuse to leave and rather abruptly walked away,” Draco said honestly.

“And Gryffindors try to say they don’t hold grudges,” Scorpius said, tutting as he did so.

Draco chuckled and said, “Yes, they really do. They are _terrible _for it.”

“So…will you-”

“I’ll recommend him to the board of governors,” Draco said with a slight smile, “But only because I have a soft spot for Rose.”

“Me too,” Scorpius admitted, “If I was straight, I’d be in love with Rose but I like-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Draco said, raising his hand.

“Yeah fair play Dad,” Scorpius agreed, “You know this whole thing has me thinking about Mum. Do you think I’ll ever see her again?”

“I don’t know,” Draco admitted, looking up at his son, “I haven’t seen her since you were three days old. She put you in my arms and walked out, and I raised you alone from that moment. I would be surprised if she ever did come back into our lives.”

Scorpius sighed, “Thanks for always being honest with me about it Dad. I think that’s one thing that Rose wishes that she had from her Mum.”

“I can understand that, but I am sure that Hermione has her own reasons for keeping the truth from Rose,” Draco explained, “She knows as well as I do that love can be destructive. If she doesn’t want to tell Rose about her Father, then there will be a good reason for it.”

“Hermione now is she? A minute ago you were referring to her as Rose’s Mum,” Scorpius said, “Are you sure it was just a drunken one night stand?”

Draco realised his slip-up but corrected it, “I am sure Scorpius, it doesn’t matter what I called her.”

“Dad-”

“Scorpius Malfoy!” Draco snapped, “If you would be so kind as to listen to me, I will tell you the truth. The short-lived romance between Rose’s Mother and I was just that, short-lived. I was an alcoholic and she was a mess, we agreed to try and make something of it one day when we were better. But getting better for me was having you, and getting better for her was having Rose. We both had priorities so we acknowledged that and moved on.”

Scorpius’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment, “Oh,” he said, “Right.”

“Is that an apology I heard?” Draco asked.

“Sorry Dad,” Scorpius mumbled.

“You are so assuming sometimes, I wonder why you weren’t sorted in Hufflepuff,” Draco muttered.

“Hey!” Scorpius objected, “There’s no need to be _that _insulting.”

Draco chuckled, and they fell silent for a moment until Scorpius got the nerve to ask his Father a question, “Dad…Miss. Granger is so conservative these days, it just doesn’t seem like her to sleep with three guys in the same month.”

“If you want to know why she did it Scorp you’d have to ask her, all I can do is speculate,” Draco said.

“Then tell me your speculations,” Scorpius said, adding, “Please,” to be polite.

Draco sighed, “During the war Rose’s Mother suffered a lot, including torture. In this house sadly.”

“By who?” Scorpius asked.

“My Aunt Bellatrix, she was killed in the final battle. Let us just say there were no tears shed for that loss,” Draco said, “But the point is she suffered and she held it together impeccably until Longbottom broke up with her then she had time for herself to reflect on it and it all hit her.”

“But why did that make her do what she did?” Scorpius asked.

“People have different ways of dealing with their pain Scorpius,” Draco said darkly, “I turned to alcohol and I didn’t have any motivation to get sober until your Mother told me she was expecting you. People like Harry took their pain out by channelling it into good like charity and rounding up the last Death Eaters from the war. Hermione…she didn’t have much, her parents were killed by a tsunami while hiding out in Australia during the war. She turned to Longbottom for comfort then found me drunk in a bar and Merlin knows how that went where it did. I don’t know exactly what happened with Harry, but I know he seemed to bring her back to her old self, so whatever happened between them was a good thing.”

“That’s horrible,” Scorpius said.

“Well I think Rose saved her in a sense,” Draco said, “Children do that. When you find out you’re going to be a parent you buck up because you realise that soon a little person is going to be relying on you.”

“You sound like you know personally Dad,” Scorpius pointed out.

“Well of course I do, I was still a kid when I found out you would be coming along Scorpius and I was terrified but the moment I saw you and held you I realised how responsible I was because you depended on me. Your Mother couldn’t understand that responsibility and for that reason her family cut off all of their ties to her the moment she cut ties with you.”

“Is that why Aunt Daphne’s always around but never talks about her sister?” Scorpius asked.

Draco nodded, “She’s angry at Astoria for what she did because Daphne was in a very similar situation but despite the circumstances she took responsibility for her actions and raised Septimus well.”

“And my Mother didn’t,” Scorpius said quietly.

“She wasn’t ready Scorp,” Draco said honestly, “And that isn’t your fault. If anything its mine, after a war…baby booms are inevitable.”

Scorpius sighed and said, “But…she just…”

“I know,” Draco said, “And I’m sorry, she has missed out on a truly incredible little boy becoming a man any parent could be proud of.”

Scorpius smiled slightly, “Thanks Dad.”

***

“James! Come down here!”

James walked into the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place yawning, “What’s up Dad?”

“I need to talk to you about something,” Harry said, shoving a mug of coffee in the teenagers direction.

James sat down heavily on the bench and took a gulp of coffee, “At this ungodly hour?”

“Jamie, it’s 10am,” Harry said, a smile making its way onto his face.

“Exactly,” James muttered, drinking his coffee.

“Look James, how would you feel about me taking on the Defence Against the Dark Arts post for a year? Just until this injury heals, I did the job for a while when you were young before I went back to being an Auror,” Harry explained.

“What?” James spluttered, spitting his coffee out, “At Hogwarts?”

“Yes at Hogwarts,” Harry remarked, “I’m hardly going to commute to bloody Durmstrang, am I?”

“It would be a damn sight better than you working at my bloody school,” James said irritably.

“Hey, what is so wrong with me working at your school?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

“You just can’t alright?” James huffed, “I mean whatever happened to personal space?”

“It’s a castle James,” Harry pointed out, “A very big castle, there is plenty of space for the two of us.”

“But,” James spluttered, “You’ll be there at every meal time and you’ll be patrolling the corridors and – ugh Dad, you just _can’t_!”

“I can James,” Harry said a little irritably, “And frankly, I never expected you to be so vehemently against the idea. I for one do not want to spend the next 5 months sitting on my arse when I could be doing something so I will take on the post and you will just have to deal with it for the next year.”

James groaned and got to his feet angrily, he muttered as he left the kitchen, “Now he’s definitely gonna find out about Scorpius.”

“What did you just say?” Harry asked sharply.

James rolled his eyes and turned around, “I said Scorpius, alright? Scorpius Malfoy.”

“What about him?”

“He’s my boyfriend Dad,” James snapped, “And I’ve tried to tell you about twenty times this summer that I’m gay but you haven’t wanted to hear it so you can’t unhear the blatant truth. Scorpius Malfoy is my boyfriend and I don’t want you working at Hogwarts because I don’t want you finding me snogging him in broom cupboards!”

Harry stared at his son in disbelief, “I…uh…well…um…_that _is a surprise.”

“It wouldn’t be if you had just bloody listened to me,” James said irritably.

Harry still looked stunned, “So…you are gay?”

“Yes Dad,” James said, leaning in the doorway, “I wear skinny jeans and cashmere jumpers, all my cousins dress like slobs. I mean did you really not work it out? Mum has known for years.”

“Has she?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Yes,” James said, “You two really don’t communicate much do you?”

“Not as much as we should,” Harry agreed guiltily, “And I’m sorry, that I wasn’t listening to you this summer James.”

James sighed, “It’s fine, I know you’re fed up with your injury and everything.”

Harry nodded and caught his son’s eye, “So Scorpius Malfoy?”

“Yeah,” James said sarcastically, “Blonde-haired sarcastic Slytherin who looks a lot like his Dad that you work with, you know crazily hot?”

Harry smiled awkwardly, “Does _his _Dad know?”

“He’s been trying to tell him all summer, but he thinks it’s a joke,” James said with a roll of his eyes, “Maybe you two should have a meeting about being in denial about your children’s gayness.”

“Well, that’s a bit harsh James,” Harry pointed out.

“Not really,” James shrugged, “I have literally been home all summer and you have been off work whinging about your injury. I mean come on Dad, just the two of us in this house all summer and you still managed to avoid the subject.”

“I really didn’t realise that you were trying to tell me,” Harry said honestly, “And for the record, I’m fine with it.”

“I’d still be seeing him even if you weren’t,” James said.

“I’m sure you would,” Harry said, he frowned, “So do I need to invite him over for dinner or something-”

“Dad, I’m not marrying the guy, just stop,” James said.

Harry sighed, “James, I feel like whatever I say right now is the wrong thing.”

“Probably because it is,” James huffed, then he stormed up the stairs once more and Harry rolled his eyes, “Bloody teenagers,” he muttered irritably.

***

The first time Rose saw her Uncle Harry since finding out he might be her Dad, was weird. He walked into the house, as he so often did, looking for her Mother.

“Hermione!”

“She’s out the back Uncle Harry,” Rose called from the kitchen where she was baking.

Harry stepped into the kitchen and smiled, “Hey Rosie. How are you doing?”

“I’m good Uncle Harry,” Rose said with a smile, “You look stressed, aren’t you meant to be recuperating or something?”

“If you can call being trapped in the house with James recuperating,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow, “Why are you less hormonal than he is Rosie?”

Rose laughed, “Because girls mature faster than boys?”

“I’m assuming you know about…James’s situation?” Harry asked somewhat awkwardly.

“By which you mean the fact he’s totally head over heels for my best friend? Yes, I know. Scorpius has already asked me if I’ll be his trophy wife and provide him with an heir to keep his Father happy,” Rose said, snorting in amusement at the thought.

“Typical Malfoy,” Harry chuckled, “You aren’t really going to do it are you?”

“Ah, I’ll definitely give him an heir if he’s that desperate for one, but I’m not marrying him,” Rose said, “Did Jamie finally get around to telling you then?”

Harry nodded, “He tried to tell me all summer and I couldn’t see it, so I’m not in the best books with him right now.”

“He’ll fire down quick enough, typical Gryffindor,” Rose teased.

Harry smiled at that and opened the back door, “Unlike you, you are a typical Slytherin. I have no idea where you get that from.”

“My Father I guess, whoever he is,” Rose said with a sad smile.

***

“Hermione, why is my teenager a dickhead?”

Hermione laughed and looked up from the roses that she was tending to “Merlin knows, I think I got pretty lucky. Rose isn’t too stroppy, but James is a drama queen.”

“Yeah about that, James just told me that he was gay,” Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry in disbelief, “You are not seriously telling me that you didn’t know that?”

“You did?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Of course I did! The boy has better fashion sense than me for Christ sake Harry,” Hermione exclaimed.

“Well did you know that he’s dating Scorpius Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I did suspect that,” Hermione admitted, “And as much as I am not a fan of Scorpius, it’s only because I don’t have a great deal of respect for his Father.”

“I actually get on with Draco well enough these days,” Harry said, “But I don’t know too much about his son, I’ve only really met him in passing a few times. He’s best friends with Rose isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Hermione replied, “She has her own little trio, her, Scorpius and Septimus Nott. Whoever would have thought a Granger would be best friends with a Malfoy and a Nott?”

“It’s a different world,” Harry agreed, “A Malfoy dating a Potter…”

“Not that different a world,” Hermione said, shooting Harry a smile, “I remember who you were snogging in broom cupboards in your 6th year.”

“Seriously, it was _one _time,” Harry muttered under his breath, “And you haven’t let me live it down yet. I was just curious about whether I was stalking him because he was a Death Eater or because-”

“-you secretly fancied him.”

“But it was because he was a Death Eater,” Harry finished, “I definitely like women, alright? I have dated a lot of women, and only ever kissed one guy so…”

Hermione chuckled, “Dated a lot of women and married one.”

“Then swiftly divorced her,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, “Did you know that Ginny knew? About James?”

“I’m not surprised,” Hermione admitted, “He might live with you but there are some things that are easier for a boy to tell his Mum, than his Dad.”

“So where do I go from here Hermione? Because I seem to have really pissed James off by not noticing that he was gay,” Harry admitted sheepishly.

“Well yes, you are rather an expert when it comes to not noticing things,” Hermione admitted with a fond smile, “In fact, it’s a miracle that you’re as good an Auror as you are.”

Harry snorted, “Thanks for that Hermione.”

“In all seriousness Harry, just support him,” Hermione said gently, “Be happy for him and don’t make it weird. He loves a guy, not a girl, so what? We’re all human after all.”

Harry hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t have a problem with it at all. I did try to tell him that.”

“I’m sure he will see it from your point of view, when he cools down,” Hermione said, “He’s like you, he fires up quickly but he cools down just as quickly.”

Harry sighed, but nodded, “I hope you’re right Hermione…because I did just agree to take on a job at Hogwarts and he wasn’t happy about it.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “Think of the things you were doing in that castle in 6th year, with Ginny. Do you blame him for not wanting his Dad around this year?”

Harry made a face.

“You just said you didn’t have a problem with it Harry,” Hermione reminded him.

“I don’t! But I also don’t want to imagine him and Scorpius Malfoy doing _that_!” Harry exclaimed.

Inside the kitchen, Rose shook with silent laughter having listened to the exchange between her Mum and her Uncle.

***

When the floo in Scorpius’s bedroom whirred to life, he grinned, knowing that only two people were allowed to floo his room (and one of them was here already). If he had it his way, James would be allowed too, but that would require his Father changing the wards.

“Rosie, my girl! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Rose smirked at him from the fire, “So, my Uncle Harry knows that James is gay, and that you two are dating.”

Scorpius’s eyes widened, “What? How do you know?”

“Because the first person he came to talk to after James told him, was my Mum,” Rose said with a grin, “And he’s cool with it by the way, but he doesn’t want to imagine you two shagging in broom cupboards so don’t let him catch you.”

Scorpius grinned, “He’s alright with it? I’ll need to floo James when Dad’s at work tomorrow…wait, does that mean he’s taking the job at Hogwarts?”

“Yep,” Rose said happily.

“As much as that is going to cramp my style this year, I hope it’s going to help you get your closure,” Scorpius said genuinely, “But as my fellow prefect, you have to ensure that I will not get caught shagging his son anywhere in the castle.”

Rose smirked at her best friend, “Scorpio, just sneak him into the Slytherin common room. It’s the one place my Uncle Harry would never dare go, regardless of what he _thought _was going on in there.”

Scorpius grinned slyly at her, “Well Rosie, you are a cunning little snake, I knew I kept you around for a reason.”

“If you two are finished with your whole flirty best friends who will never shag each other because one of you is gay and the other is crushing on someone _way _out of reach act,” Septimus said, from where he was lounging on Scorpius’s bed, “Do you want to get to the nitty gritty now?”

“Which is?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at Septimus.

“Yeah, enlighten us Sep,” Scorpius added.

“James finally got around to telling his Dad that he’s gay and that he’s shagging you,” Septimus said with a pointed look at Scorpius, “So you really need to drum it into your Dads head that you are actually dating James and not just saying it to piss your Dad off _before _he next sees Harry.”

Scorpius groaned.

“He makes a good point Scorp.”

“I hate it when you two gang up on me,” Scorpius complained, ending the floo call by throwing a handful of soot at the fire.

Rose coughed and drew back from the fireplace in her bedroom, “Rude,” she muttered under her breath.

She turned around when she heard chuckling coming from the doorway.

“You have something on your face love,” Hermione said, smiling at her daughter.

Rose wiped the soot from her face and coughed again, “That would be because my best friend just threw soot in my face to kick me out of his fireplace when I had the audacity to point out that he really needs to tell his Dad who he’s dating.”

“I figured,” Hermione said in amusement, “And I expect now that James has told his Dad, Scorpius will have no choice but to do the same.”

“I don’t know why he’s freaking out so much anyway,” Rose shrugged, “Mr. Malfoy works with Uncle Harry all the time, they’re basically friends.”

“They are,” Hermione agreed, “But sometimes things are a little more complicated than they first appear love. Anyway speaking of your Uncle Harry, are you busy next Saturday?”

Rose shook her head, “No, why?”

“It’s your Uncle Harry’s birthday party,” Hermione said, “He’s having a little family party at his house. He invited both of us, and you didn’t make it last year because you so under the weather remember?”

Rose nodded, it would be good to see her Uncle Harry but it could also be a slightly awkward party because as it happened, Scorpius and James were usually both at these sorts of things.

“Do you want to come love?”

“Yeah Mum,” Rose said with a smile, “I was just thinking it might be weird if Harry invites Mr. Malfoy like he usually does, and Scorpius is there.”

“Well if Scorpius and James are dating, Harry and Draco are going to have to come to terms with it eventually,” Hermione reasoned, “Better now than later, don’t you think?”

Rose nodded absentmindedly.

***

“Dad, I need to talk to you.”

Draco put down the file that he was perusing, “That sounds ominous.”

Scorpius sighed, he leant against the fireplace, “I need you to listen to me Dad, _really _listen to me.”

Draco frowned, “I always listen to you Scorpius.”

“No, you don’t,” Scorpius said, he caught his Dad’s eye, “Now, you know I’m gay so that’s the biggest part of the bombshell I’m going to drop on you already out of the way-”

“You’re dating James Potter,” Draco cut in, before Scorpius could get there first.

“Yes!” Scorpius exclaimed, “I am, I’m not saying it because it’s a joke, I’m not saying it to piss you off. I am dating James Potter, he has been my friend since 2nd year and then at the end of last year there was a development and I have been writing to him all summer and secretly meeting up with him when I told you I was at Rose’s.”

“I know,” Draco said, leaning back in his chair and surveying his son.

“You…wait you know?” Scorpius asked in surprise.

“Scorpius, unlike you I am a typical Slytherin,” Draco smirked, “And I am also a lawyer who has informants that speak to him on a regular basis. When my son is making out with the son of the chosen one in Knockturn Alley, I hear about it.”

Scorpius’s cheeks flushed, “You heard about that?”

“Yes, from a very nice escort by the name of Lola,” Draco said, still smirking, “I wondered when you would stop dropping hints and outright tell me.”

“Does that mean you’re okay with it?” Scorpius asked cautiously.

“Scorpius, when you told me you were gay, I had a feeling that this would happen,” Draco sighed, “And yes, he is not the person _I _would have chosen for you but the heart wants, what it wants after all.”

“But when I told you I was gay, I’d only just become friends with James,” Scorpius frowned.

“I am aware of this,” Draco said.

“So how did you know that this might happen then?” Scorpius asked.

Draco sighed, “Son, you do ask a lot of questions.”

“You’re avoiding the subject,” Scorpius said, raising an eyebrow at his Dad.

Draco fixed his son with a vaguely amused look, “If I answer that question, you might wish that I hadn’t.”

“Now you have to tell me,” Scorpius smirked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his son, “I had a feeling, because Malfoy’s do seem to have a tendency to be attracted to Potter’s.”

Scorpius let this sink in for a moment before saying, “You and James’ _Dad_? Oh my god, did you shag his Dad?”

Draco actually laughed, “No, I had a brief encounter with him in a broom closet in _my _6th year. But I may or may not have had conflicting feelings for him before that too, so as much as I may not approve, I do understand.”

“Right,” Scorpius frowned, “I guess that makes sense and…thanks for listening Dad.”

“Anytime,” Draco said honestly.


	3. Living for the Day

Saturday happened to be a bright sunny day, and as Rose dressed in a simple summer dress and ate breakfast with her Mother, she tried not to let her worries show. But her Mother knew something was up.

“What’s wrong Rose?” Hermione asked with a slight frown.

“Nothing,” Rose lied weakly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her daughter, “I know you sweetheart. What’s on your mind?”

Rose sighed, quickly coming up with a lie to get her Mum off her back, “It’s just 6th year. I’ve always had a lot to live up to, with you being the smartest witch of your age, and now I have the responsibility of being a prefect and I’m starting my N.E.W.T’s.”

Her ‘lie’ wasn’t too far-fetched, in fact it was true. It just wasn’t what was worrying her right now.

“You are your own person,” Hermione said, “People don’t compare you to me. Do they?”

“All the time,” Rose said, “Didn’t you know?”

Hermione shook her head.

“Well in every class, every teacher is always telling me how I look just like my Mum and how I’ve got my Mums brains,” Rose said with a roll of her eyes, “I mean Mum, you got O’s in all of your N.E.W.Ts after surviving a war and missing your whole 7th year.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile slightly, “I did go back to school to re-do my 7th year. I doubt I would have passed them all if I didn’t do that Rosie. I’m nothing special love.

Rose was a little sneaky then, “Professor Longbottom thinks you were Mum.”

Hermione frowned at that, “Does he?”

Rose nodded, “Yes, he said he didn’t think he would have gotten through school without you Mum. He said you were the brightest witch he had ever met, even after all of his years teaching.”

Hermione smiled sadly, “Well that was kind of him, but I really don’t think everyone should be comparing you to me. Like I said, you are your own person.”

Rose was quiet for a moment, feeling guilty all of a sudden about her search for her Father and how much she was keeping from her Mum.

“Mum…” Rose began tentatively, “I’m going into 6th year now…and I just wondered if you could…” she trailed off, losing her nerve.

“If I could what?” Hermione asked.

“If you could let me and Victoire go to Diagon Alley on our own this year?” Rose compromised.

Hermione smiled, “Yes, I think you’re old enough for that,” she said as she got to her feet, “But right now, we need to leave for Uncle Harry’s.”

Rose nodded and got to her feet too, “Thanks Mum,” she said as the floo powder was thrown into the fireplace. She followed her Mum into the green flames and emerged in the kitchen of her Uncle Harry’s renovated London home.

“They’ll be outside,” Hermione said, leading Rose into the sunlit back garden where a few of Harry’s close friends were gathered. She knew almost everyone, all of the Weasley’s and their respective spouses and children, this was good because it meant Victoire was here.

“I’ll leave you two to it,” Hermione said with a smile as Victoire rushed towards them, “I’m going to wish Harry a happy birthday, make sure you do too before we leave.”

“I will,” Rose promised as her Mum walked away and Victoire reached her.

“You will _never _guess whose here,” She said with an amused grin.

“Who?” Rose asked, looking around in surprise.

“Both of your prospective Fathers.”

“What?” Rose asked sharply, “Professor Longbottom is here too?”

Victoire nodded, “He’s talking to my Dad right now.”

Rose groaned.

“What’s up Rosalie?”

“Do not call me James,” Rose said, turning to her cousin.

James grinned and hugged her, “I’ve missed you.”

“You too, I hear your Dad finally knows about your love affair with Scorp?”

James rolled his eyes, “Oh yeah, that went about as well as I expected. I reckon he feels bad about it, he keeps buying me things and we’re having a Father and son day out to Puddlemere’s latest match tomorrow.”

Rose laughed, “Sep and I were trying to convince Scorp to tell his Dad so with any luck he has.”

“I’m sure we’ll find out in about 5 minutes,” James said, glancing at the door, “Dad invited his Dad and he normally tags along.”

“You shouldn’t be the nervous one about that,” Victoire pointed out, “You are the brave, bold Gryffindor in the relationship.”

“With an Auror Dad who I don’t want to embarrass the hell out of me,” James muttered under his breath, “Scorp is cooler than me, way cooler. If my Dad pulls his embarrassing shit, I swear to Merlin I will duel him.”

“You wouldn’t win, even with his injury,” Rose chuckled.

“I bet I would,” James said with a grin.

At that point Scorpius and his Father walked into the garden. Scorpius scanned the garden and smiled the moment he saw James.

“He might be cooler than you, but he still acts like a lovesick puppy when he sees you,” Victoire smirked.

James smiled back at Scorpius and ignored the girls.

Draco said something to Scorpius and smiled, before heading over to talk to Harry and Hermione.

Scorpius made a beeline for the group.

“Hey Scorp,” James said, unsure whether Scorpius had told his Father or not.

“Which one of your Dads doesn’t know then?” A new voice asked from behind.

It belonged to Teddy Lupin, Harry’s Godson who acted like James’s brother, and coincidentally was also Victoire’s older boyfriend.

“It’s our Dad, isn’t it Jamie?”

“No, our Dad knows Ted,” James said, smiling over at the boy he thought of as a brother.

“So does mine,” Scorpius admitted.

James looked at his boyfriend in surprise, “You told him?”

“Well you told yours so it was going to come out eventually, wasn’t it? Figured it was better coming from me,” Scorpius said.

Rose snorted, “You mean, me and Sep forced you to do it.”

“That too,” Scorpius grinned, “Either way, he was cool with it because he already knew. One of his hooker informants saw us snogging in Knockturn.”

“That is a really weird sentence,” Teddy said, glancing at his girlfriend.

Victoire laughed, “Yep.”

“So your ex-death eater, pureblood Father is cool with it,” Teddy said, “So how is our Dad with it James?”

“He’s fine with it,” James said honestly, “But he just agreed to take on the Defence job at Hogwarts so he’s totally going to cramp our style this year.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to lie Jamie, that was kind of my fault,” Scorpius admitted, “I got my Dad to recommend him to the board.”

“What? Why? Why would you do that Scorpius?”

“Because,” Rose said, lowering her voice, “I’ve been searching for my Dad and I came up with two possibilities. Professor Longbottom and Uncle Harry.”

James’s eyes widened, “Fuck off Rosie! Are you saying you might be my sister?”

“Half-sister technically,” Victoire corrected.

“Still!” James exclaimed, “My Dad slept with your Mum?”

Rose nodded, “Mr. Malfoy said that they had this brief affair, right before your Mum and Dad got married. Apparently your parents were having a break because they weren’t sure if they should get married.”

James scoffed, “They shouldn’t have done, they fucking hate each other these days.”

“I know,” Rose sighed, “But at least you see them both and you know who both of your parents are.”

“Hey, at least you have one parent,” Teddy cut in, “Both of mine died before my first birthday.”

“Come on though Ted, Dad raised you,” James said, “Don’t make it seem like you were some poor orphan.”

“I know,” Teddy said, ruffling James’s hair, “And if he hadn’t taken me in, I wouldn’t have an annoying little brother to deal with,” he grinned.

James just rolled his eyes.

“You think it’s weird that your Dad slept with Rose’s Mum?” Scorpius added in an undertone, “How is this for weird? Your Dad made out with my Dad in a broom closet in 6th year.”

“What?” James asked in disbelief as he looked over to the spot where their Dads’ were talking, probably about them.

“Yep,” Scorpius said with a shake of his head.

“That is…” James shook his head, “That is just wrong.”

“Tell me about it,” Scorpius said, and they all chuckled at the very thought.

***

“Harry.”

“Draco,” Harry said with an amused smile.

“Happy birthday,” Draco said politely.

“Thank you,” Harry returned, he leant against a tree and surveyed Draco, “So my son and your son?”

“Yes, it may have come as a shock to you but I knew this would happen from the moment he told me he was friends with a bloody Potter,” Draco said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, you Malfoys do have a tendency to be attracted to Potters,” Harry teased.

Draco smirked, “I seem to recall you kissing me back all of those years ago. Then running away and avoiding me for the rest of the year.”

“Yes…well,” Harry said evasively, “I can’t really deny that one.”

Draco chuckled and glanced over at their sons who were in the midst of their friend group, “Do you think it will last?”

“I have no idea,” Harry admitted, “But it’s a good thing that we like each other now I suppose.”

“That is true,” Draco mused, “Do you know, Rose asked me if I was her Father the other night? She’s searching for him.”

Harry frowned, “Why would she ask you? Hermione always told me that it was some foreign wizard she met while travelling.”

“Well,” Draco said, glancing over at Hermione, “After Longbottom broke her heart, like the foolish boy he was back then, she fell apart.”

“I remember,” Harry said quietly.

“And as part of that downward spiral, she met an alcoholic in the Hogs Head and slept with him,” Draco added, “More than once, over the course of a week or so before she realised that he was an arsehole.”

“She never told me about that,” Harry said, a frown knitting its way across his head.

“I suppose she was embarrassed, or ashamed more likely,” Draco admitted, “It had crossed my mind that Rose might be my daughter but I thought Hermione would have told me if that was the case so I never pushed the issue.”

“It has crossed my mind that she might be my daughter too,” Harry said as he looked over at Rose, “I sort of put Hermione back together again after that spiral so there was always a chance that Rose could be mine.”

“Did you ever outright ask her?” Draco asked curiously.

Harry nodded, “When she told me that she was pregnant, I asked. But she said she had met someone while she travelled after I…”

“After you broke things off with her to marry Ginny,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at her, “That went so well for you.”

“I know,” Harry frowned, “But Ginny had waited for me during the war, it was practically a dead cert thing that we would get married when she left school so you know, we tried to make it work and then she fell pregnant so we had to get married.”

“I know that feeling well,” Draco said, thinking about his own marriage, “Technically Astoria and I are still married, even though I haven’t seen her since Scorpius was a baby. Not that it matters anyway, I have no wish or need to remarry now.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully “Ginny and I are divorced, but I’ve never wanted to remarry either. Anyway, speaking of exes and relations, I probably ought to mingle. I’ll speak to you later Draco.”

***

When Rose saw her Uncle Harry walk away from Draco, she began to make her way over to him so she could wish him a happy birthday but something stopped her.

“It’s just Rose, she has been difficult lately.”

Rose recognised that voice instantly, it belonged to her Mum. She glanced over to where her she was talking to Luna and Ginny a couple of metres away.

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, “It’s like everything has to be a fight these days.”

“She’s just growing up,” Luna said, “Testing her boundaries.”

“And James is the same right now,” Ginny added, “He’s like a hormonal teenage girl frankly. I can’t keep up with his mood swings, but I’m hoping things will improve now that his Father has finally accepted his sexuality.”

“It’s not like he was ever against it Ginny,” Hermione pointed out, “He just didn’t know, James was scared to tell him.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “All the same, things might feel a bit more settled for him now.”

Hermione nodded, “But it seems to be something different with Rose. She’s being so secretive and jumpy…no matter what I do she only pushes me out more.”

“Maybe you should take a step back and let her make her own decisions,” Ginny suggested, “She’s well on her way to becoming an adult now.”

“I know,” Hermione said weakly.

“That’s the problem, isn’t it?” Luna asked with a smile, “You don’t want her to grow up.”

“It feels like yesterday she got her Hogwarts letter,” Hermione admitted, “The time has just gone too fast…I’m not ready to let go of her quite yet.”

“You will need to learn,” Ginny said gently, “She only has a couple of years of school left.”

“Don’t remind me,” Hermione said faintly.

“Do you think it might be time to tell her the truth about her Father?” Luna asked, “We all know that is isn’t some foreign wizard like you told us back then.”

Hermione looked a little uneasy, “Luna-”

“You must know who he is,” Luna said gently.

Hermione glanced down, “I really don’t. I was going through a difficult stage in my life and…I’m not sure who her Father is.”

Ginny glanced up at her friend, “I won’t pretend anymore Hermione, so you don’t have to either. I know you slept with Harry before he and I were married. I know it happened, I’m not happy that it did but it was years ago now and if he is Rose’s Father, he has a right to know.”

“I don’t know if he is,” Hermione said honestly, “I broke up with Neville then had a couple of stupid one night stands before Harry and I had our…whatever it was so her Father could be one of four people and I am so ashamed of that Ginny. How on earth can I tell my daughter that without her losing any respect that she has for me?”

“She will understand,” Luna promised, “If you explain it gently to her.”

“She might,” Hermione agreed, “Or she might not.”

“Look Hermione, I don’t want to push like I did when Rose was little,” Ginny said, “But maybe you should make an effort to find out. If you know who her possible Dads are, then you know you can get them tested. If I was in Rose’s position I know that I would want to know who my Father was.”

Hermione frowned and changed the subject quickly, Rose was frozen in surprise from the small section of the conversation she had heard. _FOUR possible Fathers, so who was the one that she didn’t know about?_

“Hey Rose!”

Rose jumped and spun around, “Oh, hey Uncle Harry,” she said, relaxing very slightly, “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” Harry said with a smile, “Are you alright?”

“I…I…” Rose stopped herself and shrugged.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked.

Rose sighed, finally spilling out her feelings to someone, “I’m not okay, I’m stressed out because I’ve been looking for my Dad.”

Harry sighed and said, “Come over here where it’s a little quieter.”

Rose followed him into the shade of a large oak tree in the garden, “You’re going to tell me off, aren’t you?”

“No,” Harry said honestly, “I understand that you want to know where you come from. I never knew my parents and it can be hard, not knowing where you got certain traits from. I had a conversation very like this with Teddy when he was old enough to understand that he was adopted.”

“Does it bother him?” Rose asked curiously, “Because he always calls you Dad.”

“I think for a while, he felt out of place,” Harry said honestly, “But he and James are brothers in every way but blood, and as far as I am concerned, Teddy is as much my son as James is even if he was two years old when I adopted him.”

Rose nodded and leant against the tree, “I just wish my Mum would tell me the truth.”

“Have you tried talking to her about it?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” Rose said quietly, “I tried once and she blew her top at me.”

Harry frowned, “Well, I think that summer is a time in your Mums life that she wants to forget. It was probably the memories that set her off, not anything you did.”

“Maybe…but I still don’t want to talk to her about it,” Rose admitted.

“Do you know anything about him?” Harry asked.

Rose shook her head, “All Mum told me was that it was a summer romance with a foreign wizard. He had gone home before she knew she was pregnant but…I don’t believe her Uncle Harry.”

Harry purposefully didn’t meet her eye, “And why is that?”

“I found some newspaper articles about how she was dating Professor Longbottom,” Rose said, “Do you think there’s a chance that he’s my Dad?”

“There is a chance, I suppose,” Harry said evasively, “But your Mum told me the foreign wizard story too so it might be the truth Rose.”

Rose nodded glumly, “Thanks Uncle Harry. Sorry to bring this up on your birthday.”

Harry smiled, “Don’t be silly Rose, it’s not even a significant birthday. Now maybe you could give me a little advice on how to win James back? He is rather unhappy about the fact I didn’t notice that he was gay.”

Rose bit her lip to hide her amused smile, “Sorry to break it to you Uncle Harry, but I think he’s just giving you a hard time to prove a point.”

Harry glanced across the garden at his son, “That little shit,” he muttered, making Rose laugh.

***

“So, I have three possible Fathers now,” Rose muttered to Victoire when she saw her in the garden later that day.

“Who else is there?” Victoire asked in surprise.

“I don’t know but I overheard Mum talking to Aunt Ginny and Aunt Luna,” Rose whispered “And she mentioned a couple of one night stands, not just Mr. Malfoy.”

“Oh for the love of Merlin,” Scorpius said with a shake of his head.

“Who knew Aunt Hermione had it in her?” James asked in disbelief.

“Four guys in one month,” Victoire tutted.

“Look guys, that’s not helpful,” Rose sighed, “Who do you think the other guy was?”

“Could be Uncle Ron,” Victoire suggested, “They were really good friends and he still flirts with her every Christmas.”

“True,” Rose frowned, “Do you reckon you could find out Vic?”

“How am I going to do that exactly?” Victoire asked her friend.

“Just ask your Dad, if it’s true he’ll know,” Rose reasoned, “He knows everything that goes on in your family.”

Victoire smirked, “True. That’s sneaky Rosie, I like it.”

“Well we weren’t sorted into Slytherin because green looks good on us, were we?” Rose asked slyly.

***

“Dad…”

Bill looked at Victoire and grinned, “Now that was an interesting tone of voice Victoria. What do you want?”

Victoire rolled her eyes, “Seriously Dad, my name is not Victoria.”

“We’ve been over this Vic,” Bill said, “Victoria is your English name and since I am English I-”

“-won’t use the silly French name my Mother gave me, yes I know,” Victoire said quickly, “But the thing is Dad…I need to ask you a loaded question.”

Bill crossed his arms, “Go on.”

“You know Uncle Ron?”

“My annoying youngest brother?” Bill quipped, “Yes, I know him rather well surprisingly enough.”

“Well…” Victoire said with a frown, “Do you happen to know if he ever slept with Aunt Hermione? You know like 9 months before Rose was born?”

Bill frowned, “That _is _a loaded question.”

“I know, but don’t judge!” Victoire said, “Rose deserves to know who her Father is, regardless of what her Mother says.”

Bill sighed, “I may know something, but if this gets back to Hermione…I’m dead meat.”

“She will never find out that it came from you, I promise,” Victoire said, giving her Dad the puppy dog eyes.

Bill sighed and said, “Hermione was volatile then. She was drinking, she…she wasn’t herself and she was a mess. I know that Ron did have a one night stand with her during that time.”

“So Uncle Ron could be her Dad?” Rose asked in surprise, “She might by my cousin?”

“It is possible,” Bill said, “But Hermione always told us that there was a foreign wizard involved."

"It's a total lie Dad, it's what she told everyone so they wouldn’t ask too many questions,” Victoire said, “And Rose is finally starting to realise that.”

“As much as I don’t agree with the fact Hermione lied about it to Rose,” Bill said, “I’m sure she must have a good reason for doing so.”

“So everyone keeps saying,” Victoire muttered under her breath.

***

“Any closer to finding that illustrious Father of yours?”

Rose spun around at the familiar voice, “No, what are you doing here Septimus?”

Septimus smiled as he leant against the brick wall by the Leaky Cauldron “Buying my school supplies, like everyone else.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at her friend, “Are you here with Scorp?”

“I’m meeting him here,” Septimus said, “What are you waiting around for?”

“Victoire,” Rose said, “I’m meeting her here.”

“Hmm,” Septimus said thoughtfully, “That’s a weird coincidence.”

“You’re horrendous Septimus,” Rose said, “You knew I was meeting Vic here, that’s why you chose to meet Scorp here! You know that she won’t go out with you, she’s with Teddy!”

“And that’s not going to last forever,” Septimus said smoothly, “She’ll come to her senses.”

“Who will?”

In a feat of lying so spectacular it made even Rose gape, Septimus turned to Victoire with a smile and said, “Rose’s Mother, when she finds out about the quest for the Dads.”

“Oh,” Victoire said, “I’m sure she’ll come around eventually. I mean she has to, right?”

Rose nodded, “I guess so,” she said, shooting a glare in Septimus’s direction.

“Are we waiting for Scorpius?” Victoire asked as she looked around.

“As usual,” Rose said simply, “But James is late too.”

“Scorp is late for a reason today,” Septimus said, “He’s waiting for his Father to come back from the meeting with the governors. The one deciding the final staff positions for the school year.”

“It’s a bit late for that isn’t it?” Victoire asked, “Term starts in 2 weeks.”

“2 weeks is plenty of time to settle in and write up some class plans,” James’s voice said as he joined them in the yard.

“And it looks like our new Defence professor will be doing just that,” Scorpius smirked as he joined them.

“Great,” James muttered sarcastically.

“As much as it sucks for us, it’s good for Rosie,” Scorpius said, grinning at her, “And she’s my bestie.”

“Seriously Scorp, bros before hoes,” James joked.

This made the others laugh. Victoire said, “I have some news on the Dads front too. My Dad confirmed that your Mum had a one night stand with Uncle Ron.”

“Great,” Rose muttered, “So this year my three potential Dads are going to be teaching Defence and Herbology? I won’t see Ron much at least.”

“Yeah well he’s the flying instructor so it’s not like he does much work,” Victoire joked.

“But, this is your best chance of finding your Dad, Rose,” Scorpius pointed out.

Even Septimus smiled, “If you can’t find out this year, when can you find out?”

“I guess,” Rose said, half-grinning, and half-grimacing, “This is either going to be the worst school year of my life, or the best…”

“It’s certainly going to be interesting,” Septimus voiced.

“And it’s definitely going to be the worst school year of my life,” James added, slipping his hand into Scorpius’s as they walked out into the alley.

“It won’t be that bad James,” Scorpius smirked, “Because I nicked this from your Dads office when the barbeque was on.”

James gaped at what Scorpius was holding, “Is that…”

“His Marauders map? Yep, so he can’t use it to find you,” Scorpius grinned, “But we can use it to find interesting make out spots that are far away from the teachers on patrol.”

James grinned at his boyfriend, “I love having a boyfriend in Slytherin.”

Rose shook her head in amusement at Victoire and Septimus, “I feel like such a third wheel now that those two are finally together.”

“It’s fine, be single and ready to mingle like me Rose,” Septimus winked.

“Or just stick with me, for the next year at least,” Victoire said, she was a year older than Rose but as they were both in Slytherin they still hung out all of the time.

“Now talking about romance,” Victoire said quietly, “Are you still pining after Ollie?”

“He didn’t come home this summer,” Rose admitted, “Normally we spend the whole summer together, but this year he just didn’t come home. I asked his Mum where he was and she said he had decided to go to some summer camp.”

“Ooh, is this the Muggle next-door neighbour?” Septimus asked.

Rose nodded, “It could never work out anyway. He would probably freak the second I told him that I was a witch…”

“Hey, don’t say never,” Victoire said supportively, “Muggles and wizarding people settle down all of the time.” She shot Septimus a pointed glare before he could say anything else. For once in his life, he took the hint and shut up.


	4. I Can Still Recall...

Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with excitement and shrouded in smoke like it was every year. The sounds of the old steam train filled the air, along with the hoots of owls, meows of cats and sounds of excitement from children.

Rose walked along the platform with her Mother, looking for her friends out of the corner of her eye as she did so.

“Here will do Mum,” Rose said when she spotted Scorpius and Septimus up ahead.

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked.

Rose nodded and kissed her Mum on the cheek, “I’ll see you at Christmas.”

“Have a good year sweetheart,” Hermione said with a smile, “And do make sure to write. I want to hear all about what it’s like being a prefect.”

“I promise I will,” Rose said, still feeling the twinge in her gut at leaving her Mum, the same twinge she had felt in 1st year.

“I love you,” Hermione said as she kissed Rose on the cheek.

“I love you too,” Rose said under her breath as the first warning whistle sounded. She hauled her trunk onto the train with her owl in his cage in her other hand and then the second whistle sounded.

Rose stood by the door, waving to her Mum until the train rounded the corner. Then she moved up the train through the carriages until she found the compartment that Scorpius and Septimus were settling into.

“Hey Rosie!” Scorpius said happily as he lifted her trunk up for her.

“Hey Scorp,” Rose said, sitting down heavily next to him, “Hey Septimus.”

Septimus nodded in her direction, “Do you reckon Vic might actually sit with us on the train now that colourbrain has graduated?”

“Leave Teddy alone,” Rose chastised.

Scorpius was hiding a smirk as he said, “Yes Septimus, I suspect she will.”

Not long after those words had been spoken Victoire found their compartment and sat down next to Septimus. As the train wound its way through the British countryside the conversation turned, as it so regularly did, to Rose’s Dads.

“Do you know how you’re going to find out which one is your Dad yet?” Victoire asked.

Rose groaned, the subject was now just terrifying, “I have no idea…I guess I just need to get close to each one so I can try and suss out which one is most like me…”

“Well you know how to get close to Professor Longbottom,” Victoire pointed out, “Join the Herbology club.”

Rose sighed, “Yeah…I figured I might have to do that.”

“As for Weasley, you’re already on the Slytherin team, that’s about as close as you can get to the flying coach,” Septimus said dryly.

“And then you’ve got your Uncle Harry,” Scorpius finished, “You could always offer to chair the duelling club?”

Rose nodded, “So I’m joining clubs this year, as well as trying to balance my N.E.W.T’s, Quidditch and being a prefect.”

Scorpius patted her on the back sympathetically, “Ain’t easy being perfect, is it Rosie?”

James scoffed as he stepped into their compartment, “Implying that you are Scorp?”

Scorpius smirked, “That’s not what you were saying in broom cupboards at the end of last year, Jamie.”

James’s cheeks flushed, “Shut up,” he muttered as the others laughed.

Scorpius moved along so that James could sit next to him and the train journey passed happily, and quickly.

***

“My face still hurts.”

“Oh shut up Septimus,” Victoire said in amusement as she, Rose, Scorpius and James climbed into a carriage with him.

“Yeah, you deserved a slap after your comment about her boyfriend,” Scorpius added.

Septimus rolled his eyes and got slapped again by Rose for this notion.

Scorpius sniggered as the carriage weaved towards the castle with its glowing lights.

“Still feels like coming home, doesn’t it?” He said.

Rose nodded, “It always does.”

Victoire added, “I’ve no idea what house Louis is going to be sorted into though…”

“Well, I doubt he’ll be a Slytherin,” Rose said, “You’re the odd one out. You’re the only Weasley _ever _to be sorted into it.”

“And he doesn’t have the brains to be in Ravenclaw,” Victoire remarked.

“He’ll probably go into Gryffindor like the rest of your clan,” Scorpius said.

“My clan?” Victoire asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well there are a lot of you,” Septimus said.

“Not that many!” Victoire objected.

“And you do all have red hair,” Scorpius added.

Victoire rolled her eyes, “No we don’t, does my hair look red to you?”

“Or mine,” James quipped. With jet black hair and green eyes, he was the spitting image of his Dad, minus the scar.

“Oh yeah, I always forget your Mum is a Weasley,” Scorpius admitted.

James shook his head in amusement.

“And we aren’t all in Gryffindor anyway, Molly is a Ravenclaw, and Rose is in Slytherin,” Victoire added.

“Molly is a pain in the arse,” Septimus said.

“And I’m not related to you,” Rose added.

“If your Dad is Uncle Ron, then you are,” Victoire said with a smirk.

“Can we stop talking about my potential Fathers please?” Rose asked in exasperation, “I’m nervous enough about seeing them all in the same room without you three constantly bringing it up.”

“Well you won’t have to be nervous for much longer,” Septimus said as the carriage came to a stop at the gates.

Rose sighed. Scorpius hooked his arm through hers, “You don’t have anything to be nervous about. They don’t know anything yet, this is our little secret for the moment.”

“I just feel like I should be able to look at them and know which one is my Father,” Rose admitted as Victoire and Septimus trailed behind, bickering about something or other.

“Don’t expect to see something straight away,” James said quietly, hooking his arm through her other one, “Just keep looking and you’ll work it out.”

Rose tried her best to let that advice sink in as they walked into the warm, bright, entrance hall.

“You’re going to be just fine,” Scorpius agreed. Together the three of them walked into the great hall and from the head table, Harry smiled at the sight.

“Right Jamie, piss off to your lesser table,” Scorpius said, smirking at his boyfriend.

James rolled his eyes, “Fuck you Scorp,” he said in a sing-song voice as he headed to the Gryffindor table.

Scorpius unhooked his arm from Rose’s and instead put it around her shoulders, “I’ll escort my girl to the table so she doesn’t get freaked out by her multiple Dads,” he whispered jokingly, but it did make Rose smile.

He forced her to sit down at the Slytherin table, then he, Victoire and Septimus joined her.

“Just chill and enjoy the sorting,” Septimus advised, he could see how tense Rose was.

Rose nodded and tried to do just that, but as she glanced up at the head table and saw all three of her potential Fathers, her heart skipped a beat and the burden of it all hit her once more.

The first years weren’t in the hall yet, so Rose took the moment she had to look at her Fathers again more carefully. With his messy black hair, vivid green eyes and slightly unshaven look, her Uncle Harry looked exactly the same as he always had. He also looked nothing like her. Further along the table she saw no resemblance at all between her and Ronald Weasley, with his bright red hair and very blue eyes. Sitting next to Headmistress McGonagall, was the Deputy Headmaster, Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor house, Neville Longbottom. Compared to the other two Rose did resemble him most because they shared the same hazel brown eyes, although Rose’s hair was darker than the Professor’s mousy brown hair.

Rose sighed heavily, in terms of looks, it seemed very possible that the Professor was her Father. Her thoughts were interrupted as Professor Longbottom got up and left the hall, presumably to lead in the first years and then read out their names to be sorted. He had been deputy head when Rose had been sorted too come to think of it.

While they waited Rose vaguely tuned into the discussion Scorpius, Septimus and Victoire were having about the Quidditch cup this year and how they really ought to win it since Gryffindor had won it for the last two years. Eventually Professor Longbottom brought the first years into the hall, brought out the stool and the sorting hat, picked up a scroll of parchment and cleared his throat. The hall automatically fell silent.

The rip that was the hats mouth opened and it sang its song, spouting the same old stuff it did every year, and then the sorting began. Rose was only paying attention to the names she recognised, Louis would be near the end anyway with his second name being Weasley. Not much of interest did happen until the first of the two Weasley’s being sorted had their name called out.

“Weasley, Louis!”

Louis walked forward confidently and had barely had the hat on his head when it shouted, “Gryffindor!”

As Louis joined his cousins Fred and Roxanne, the second Weasley had her name called out.

“Weasley, Lucy!”

The more tentative redheaded girl walked forward and the hat sat upon her head for almost a minute as it made its decision. Eventually it shouted, “Hufflepuff!” and with wide eyes Lucy joined the table where her cousin Dominique cheered for her.

With the sorting ceremony over McGonagall stood to welcome the students, “Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and welcome to your first year at Hogwarts,” she added for the benefit of the first years, “As usual the forbidden forest is forbidden to all students, and Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all products from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes are banned on school premises.”

It seemed even the Headmistress couldn’t hide a slight smile as she said this, “This year we have a new addition to the staffing panel so I would like you to welcome our new temporary Defence against the Dark Arts professor, for one year only, Harry Potter.”

Rose watched as her Uncle Harry gracefully got to his feet and smiled and waved to the students. He took his seat again, and McGonagall announced the start of the feast. Food began to appear on the golden and silver platters as Septimus said, “You can’t be Potters daughter, there’s no way you’re that graceful.”

It was true, Rose was clumsy…like Professor Longbottom.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Scorpius said as he put some food on her plate, “But it’s too early to guess. Eat something Rosie, you don’t look so good.”

“I’m just stressed,” Rose said honestly, “You’re right, it’s far too early to guess at anything like that.”

***

“Rose, what _are _you doing?”

“She’s just being a nerd as usual.”

“Shut up Vic,” Rose said with an amused smile as she looked up from her piece of parchment.

“You are,” Victoire said.

“I’m just being organised,” Rose said, “I’m writing out a revised timetable with all the clubs I’m joining and my prefect duties.”

“So you are being a nerd then,” Scorpius said as he bit into a slice of toast.

Rose smiled slightly, “Maybe I am a little, but then I do have the highest marks in our year. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about,” Septimus said through a mouthful of food, “You must have a ton of free periods.”

Rose nodded, “I’ve got a few, I’ll need to use them to do all my studying though.”

“How crowded is it?” Victoire asked as she leaned over, “Wow, your nights do suck. It’s a good thing you’re single, you don’t have time for a boyfriend.”

“Yep,” Rose said, “Monday night, Herbology club then patrol. Tuesday night, Quidditch practice. Wednesday night, Duelling club then patrol. Thursday and Friday night, Quidditch practice. Then I’ve got practice on Saturday and Sunday during the day too.”

“Aren’t you glad I became Quidditch Captain?” Scorpius asked with a chuckle.

“So glad,” Rose said honestly, “I’d never have managed.”

“Although Mr. Quidditch Captain,” Septimus said, “Do you reckon you can refrain from jumping James’s bones in the changing rooms after the final match of the season this year? That was too much for these innocent eyes.”

Rose and Victoire snorted in amusement.

“You don’t actually have to join all these clubs you know Rosie,” Victoire said under her breath, “I know you want to know who your Dad is but passing your N.E.W.T’s is important.”

“Finding my Dad is important too Vic,” Rose yawned. She sipped her pumpkin juice and put her quill away, “Of course it doesn’t help that I picked 7 N.E.W.T’s instead of 5 like the rest of you.”

“My Dad says your Mum was like that,” Scorpius said in amusement, “Always taking more subjects than everyone else and still getting the best grades.”

Rose smiled weakly, “I just want to make sure I can get a good job out of school.”

“And you will, stop worrying so much,” Septimus said as he patted Rose on the head, “Are you all taking Herbology this year?”

The other two nodded.

Scorpius said, “We have it double first thing on a Monday, I know.”

“Better than double Potions first thing,” Rose said.

“Professor Zabini isn’t that bad,” Septimus reasoned.

“And he does like Slytherins,” Scorpius added.

“Of course he does, hes our head of house, but hes so boring,” Victoire said matter-of-factly, “At least Professor Longbottom is engaging, and funny.”

“You can’t have a crush on him anymore Vic,” Rose said, “He might be my Dad, that’s just not cool.”

Septimus sniggered, “She’s too obsessed with colourbrain to even notice Professor Longbottom these days.”

“Shut up about Teddy,” Victoire said with a glare as the quartet left the great hall.

“See you at lunch Vic,” Rose said as she headed down to the dungeons for Potions, and the trio headed to greenhouse number 3.

“You’re so jealous Septimus,” Rose muttered to the boy as they walked out into the cold, morning air.

“What?”

“Come on Scorp, you know he’s totally got the hots for Vic,” Rose smirked.

“Oh that, yeah that’s dead obvious mate,” Scorpius said, glancing around, “Where the hell is James?”

“Did he even take Herbology?” Septimus asked.

“He wants to be an Auror so if he didn’t, he’s screwed,” Rose said, glancing behind her to see James sauntering out of the castle.

“Merlin, he is so suave,” Scorpius said when he spotted the boy.

Rose smirked at Septimus, “Is love struck even the word?”

“It’s not strong enough Rose,” Septimus replied dryly.

“You could have waited for me guys,” James said, falling into step with them.

“Don’t you have your own Gryffindork friends?” Septimus asked.

“I did, but ever since I started dating this arsehole, they stopped talking to me,” James said offhandedly.

“The price you pay for love, Jamie,” Rose said with a grin, “Hey Scorp, fancy joining Herbology club with me?”

Scorpius snorted, “I know we’re best friends Rose, but I’m afraid you’re asking too much of me there.”

Rose groaned, “Why? What else do you have to do on a Monday night?”

“Better things than sit around with a bunch of Hufflepuffs potting plants,” Scorpius remarked.

“Jamie?” Rose said, turning to her cousin with big brown puppy dog eyes.

“No way Rosalie,” James grinned, “I do have better things to do on a Monday night because _that _happens to be Scorp’s patrol night.”

“Ugh,” Rose groaned, “You two suck! Sep-”

“Nope,” Septimus said before she could even ask, “Never happening, not in a million years.”

“Ask Vic, I bet she’ll do it with you,” Scorpius said.

“She laughed hysterically when I asked her last night,” Rose said irritably.

Septimus snorted, “Sorry Rosie, you’re on your own. I do have better things to do on a Monday night too.”

“Like what?” James asked in amusement.

“Not what, who,” Septimus said smugly.

“Who then?” Scorpius asked.

“Rachel McMillan,” Septimus replied.

“Seriously?” Rose asked, “You’re screwing that crazy Hufflepuff?”

“He’s not screwing her, she’s waiting for marriage,” Scorpius said with a snigger, “But he _is _dating her.”

James snorted, “Wow Septimus, I didn’t think sweet, innocent blondes were your type.”

“No, he prefers conniving blondes with older boyfriends,” Rose said, smirking at her friend.

Scorpius shot Septimus a slightly sympathetic look as they all entered the greenhouse. As much as Septimus joked around, and as sarcastic as he was, he really did like Victoire and he had been trying to tell her that for the past 2 years to no avail.

“Ah, always the Slytherins who are late,” Neville Longbottom said as they trickled into the class and realised the only spots available were by the Professor. Her ‘lovely’ friends left Rose standing next to him which she glared at them for, “Although I see you have been drawn in by their bad habits this year Mr. Potter.”

James grinned, “Sorry Uncle Nev, the new boyfriend is a bad influence.”

Neville raised an eyebrow at him, “Your Dad never told me about that development, and it’s Professor Uncle Nev to you at Hogwarts remember?”

James just shot his Dad’s friend a grin.

Neville then went on to give a brief description of the class. It was a pretty simple, and boring task, to get them all back into the swing of things; extracting the pus from bubotubers for Professor Zabini to use in his potions classes this year.

“How was your summer Rose?” Neville asked from where he was doing the same task next to her. They were on first name terms because Rose had known Neville since she was little due to his friendship with her Uncle Harry.

“It was okay,” Rose said, “I didn’t do much.”

“How is your Mum getting on these days?’ Neville asked good naturedly.

Rose smiled, “She’s good, still working for the Ministry.”

“I always figured that was what she would do,” Neville said with a faraway smile.

“Professor Longbottom, why didn’t you tell me that you dated my Mum in school?” Rose asked quietly.

Neville looked up in surprise, “You know about that?”

Rose nodded again, “I’ve been doing a bit of research into my Mums past because I want to find my Dad.”

Neville looked down and kept his gaze down, “Well I don’t think I can help you there Rose. All I know about your Father is that he was a foreign wizard.”

Rose bit back a sigh and said, “I know. Oh and Professor Longbottom? I was going to ask after class, but I might as well do it now…I was hoping to join the Herbology club this year.”

Neville’s eyes lit up, “That would be great Rose, we’re always looking for new members. Are you sure it won’t be too much to add to your already busy schedule?”

“No,” Rose lied with a smile, “I’ve got so many free periods this year I can afford a little time. I would have joined earlier, but I’ve just been so busy.”

“Oh, I understand,” Neville said, “You’re just like your Mother, always working away so hard and getting wonderful grades because of it. We meet here, in greenhouse 3, every Monday at 6.30pm.”

Rose nodded, that feeling of guilt settling over her once more. She still felt like her Mother could have been great if it wasn’t for the fact she had gotten pregnant with her.

Neville obviously read the look in her eyes and said in an undertone, “I know you think your Mother could have done whatever she wanted if you hadn’t come along, but trust me, she wanted you more than any career.”

Rose nodded, trying to keep her eyes down and not let her weakness show, “Thanks,” she said quietly.

The class dragged by, and when the bell for break rang Rose couldn’t be more glad to get out of that greenhouse. On the way to their usual spot in the clocktower courtyard Rose blurted out, “He’s my Father, Professor Longbottom is my Father.”

“What?” Scorpius asked in surprise.

“I spoke to him today in Herbology,” Rose said, “He got so awkward when I mentioned my Dad, it’s got to be him.”

“That doesn’t mean hes your Father, just that he definitely slept with your Mother,” Septimus said bluntly.

“Tactful as ever Septimus,” Victoire remarked as she appeared behind them in the courtyard.

“He is right though Rose,” Scorpius added.

“But he said something else, he could tell I was upset that my Mum just works in the Department of Magical Co-operation, I mean I know she wanted to work in the DMLE but then she had me…” Rose sighed, “But he said, he knew that what she wanted more than any career was me, how could he know that?”

Scorpius frowned, “You have a point there, he actually said that?”

Rose nodded again, “He said trust me, then told me that.”

“Well, I mean…you do look most like him,” Victoire reasoned.

“But that doesn’t necessarily mean anything,” Scorpius said, “You get genetic and non-genetic traits.”

Septimus nodded his agreement, “Like eye colour can be genetic or it can be random, so you could still be Potter’s daughter but without the green eyes.”

“But to really find out we’d need to figure out if the green eyes are genetic or not,” Scorpius added.

“Well, his Mother had green eyes,” Rose said.

“And do you know if anyone else related to him did?” Septimus asked.

“Apart from James?” Scorpius said, pointing out the obvious.

Rose shook her head, “Apart from James, no.”

Scorpius sighed, “So we would have to find out for sure if it was a genetic trait.”

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Rose asked.

Scorpius and Septimus looked at each other, then they both smirked and looked at Victoire. She frowned suspiciously, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

***

“I still don’t know why it has to be me.”

“Because you know him best,” Scorpius whispered as he, Rose, Victoire and Septimus stood outside the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

“Technically, Rose knows him better than I do,” Victoire muttered.

“Yeah but Rose can’t do it, she can’t keep a straight face around any of them,” Scorpius said.

“And she was a terrible actress before she thought they were her Fathers,” Septimus remarked.

Rose nodded, “Harsh, but true.”

“Why can’t James ask him? He’s his Dad!”

“Exactly, why would he just randomly start asking his Dad about eye colour? It would be too obvious that he was asking for Rose,” Scorpius whispered.

Victoire groaned.

“So do you remember what to do?” Septimus asked.

Victoire nodded reluctantly. It was the end of lunch, so the corridors were pretty empty.

“We’ll watch from the corridor,” Rose whispered to her best friend.

Victoire nodded and stepped into the classroom, where Harry was sitting at his desk. The others watched through the small crack in the door from the corridor outside.

Victoire approached Harry and smiled at him, “Hi Professor Potter.”

Harry smiled back, “What can I do for you Victoire?”

Not looking at all nervous she said, “Well, you know we have to do a project for our potions N.E.W.T right?”

Harry nodded, and Victoire continued, “I decided to do mine on ancestral potions, and I need to get an idea of inherent genetics. The first one that came to mind was how everyone says your green eyes come from your Mum, so I just wondered if anyone else in your family has green eyes? Apart from James obviously.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at Victoire, “Ancestral potions only exist in theoretical terms in the department of mysteries. Unless you’ve somehow managed to infiltrate the best kept secret of the wizarding world, then I somehow doubt you’re studying them for your N.E.W.T potions project.”

“Shit,” Rose muttered under her breath, “Why didn’t we realise that?”

“Because we’re too smart for our own good,” Scorpius said in an undertone.

“And we’re out of practice in this whole scheming art,” Septimus added quietly.

“Shh,” Rose whispered, “She might pull it back under control.”

Victoire grimaced and Harry asked, “So why do you really want to know about my eyes?”

“Well,” Victoire said, blushing slightly, “I’ve just always thought you have really nice eyes-”

Harry cut her off, “Victoire, why are you flirting with me? I’ve known you since you were a baby, I’ve changed your nappies _and_ you’re dating my son for crying out loud.”

“Oh my god no!” Victoire said in embarrassment, “I didn’t mean to flirt with you Uncle Harry!”

“And the fact you just called me that, makes it all the more wrong,” Harry added with a frown, “What is going on here? Do you think you’re my illegitimate child or something?”

“Not good,” Rose muttered as she watched Victoire’s eyes widen as she asked, “Why? Do you think I might be?”

“No,” Harry said in amused disbelief, “The only time I had any romantic involvement with your Mum was when I had a crush on her in my 4th year. Are you going to tell me why you want to know about my eyes or am I going to have to threaten to tell your Dad about that time I accidentally walked in on you and Teddy-”

“I’ll tell you!” Victoire said, cutting him off, “My friends and I have been arguing about genetic traits, one of them doesn’t know one of their parents and I’m trying to help them figure it out by looking at genetics. I’m just trying to establish a theory, and your eyes came to mind.”

Harry sighed and said, “Vic, if you had just said that in the first place we could have avoided all of this awkwardness. Having growing up not knowing my parents for 11 years I know what it’s like to not know where you come from. My green eyes are genetic but it’s more complicated than that. Genetic traits don’t materialize in everyone, they are a symbol of magical strength so my Mother had them, and I do, but my Muggle Aunt doesn’t.”

“So in theory if you have children with a Witch they will have green eyes, but if you have children with a Muggle they won’t?” Victoire asked.

Harry nodded, “Nothing is ever certain, but yes that is likely and James is a perfect example of that.”

“But if the green eyes come from your Mother, and she’s a Muggle-born then neither of her parents would have had green eyes,” Victoire said as she leant against the desk.

“Yes, but it’s a strong magical gene Victoire,” Harry said, “My Great Great Grandmother was a squib and therefore had the green eyes because she was born to two magical parents. After that nobody had green eyes until my Mother who then found out she was a Witch.”

“What if you have children with a Muggle-born or a Half-blood?” Victoire asked.

“It dilutes the chance of my child having green eyes but it would depend on the magical strength of the witch I had children with,” Harry said with a smile, “You’re very inquisitive and I know exactly where you are going with this. Rose, as much as I wished her to be at the time, can’t be my daughter. Between my magical power and Hermione’s, she would definitely have green eyes.”

“Right,” Victoire sighed, “Uncle Harry… who do you think her Father is? Out of the various people that _could _be.”

“For a long time I thought it was Draco,” Harry said honestly, “The Slytherin trait had to come from somewhere after all. But these days, I think it might be Neville.”

“Okay, thanks Uncle Harry.”

“Anytime,” Harry said, “But next time, just tell me the truth right away.”

Blushing again Victoire said, “I will,” as she turned and walked towards the door.

Rose moved away from it into the corridor and she didn’t say anything to Victoire until they were out of earshot.

“Well,” Victoire said, “I hope you’re happy that I made a complete fool of myself!”

“I am,” Septimus said, receiving a slap around the head from Victoire.

“I’m sorry Vic,” Rose said, “But you got some vital information. I’m not his daughter.”

“Well, it’s highly unlikely that you are,” Scorpius said as they walked through the empty corridors to the great hall for lunch.

“No, I would have his eyes if I was,” Rose said.

“Is there a chance you’re under a glamour charm? You know the powerful ones that Mothers can put on their babies at birth?” Septimus asked, “The sort that are really, really hard to break unless done by the person who performed them?”

“That would mean my Mother knew who my Father was, and never told me,” Rose frowned, “I don’t think she could lie to me like that.”

“In which case, he’s not your Father,” Victoire agreed.

Rose sighed, she was a little bit sad about that.

“It does narrow it down slightly though Rose,” Scorpius said, trying to look on the bright side.

“I’ll still join Duelling Club,” Rose said with a sigh, “I’ve got a free period after Ancient Runes, I’ll tell Uncle Harry then.”

“When will you have a chance to talk to Weasley?” Septimus asked.

“Probably not until the first game of the season,” Rose said with a heavy sigh.

“Maybe not,” Septimus said, “You could always offer to help coach the first years if their flying lesson falls in one of your free periods.”

“It’s worth a shot if you can spare the extra hour a week,” Scorpius said.

Rose nodded, “I guess, but where will I find him?”

“Well he stays in the castle, you’ll just have to catch him after a meal or something,” Victoire said.

“He’s your Uncle, don’t you know where in the castle he stays?” Rose asked.

Victoire snorted, “He may be my Uncle, but he’s also a Professor, I have no idea where they stay. In some secret tower that the students don’t know about probably.”

“As much as I hate to admit it, Vic is right. Your best shot is to grab him after a meal and have a quick word with him,” Scorpius said.

“Great, more things to do and clubs to join,” Rose said dryly.


	5. We Took a Chance

“I’ll see you around, I need to sort out the pitch after Hufflepuffs disastrous practice last night.”

Harry sniggered as Ron got to his feet to leave the great hall. Rose seized her chance, jumping up from the Slytherin table and saying, “Um excuse me Mr. Weasley?”

Ron frowned and glanced at her. He knew her of course because he was friends with her Mother but he wasn’t around as often as Harry was, “Oh hey Rose, what is it?”

“I just wondered if you needed an assistant for the first year flying classes,” Rose said, “Someone to take out the brooms, put them back, you know the boring stuff?”

Ron narrowed his eyes at her, “Why would you want to do that?”

Rose shrugged, “Extra-curricular activities I guess. Looks good on a job application.”

He chuckled, “You’re exactly like your Mother.”

“I get told that a lot,” Rose said, trying not to sound _too _irritated about that fact.

“Sure,” Ron said with a slight smile, “The first year class is period 4 on a Thursday. Can you do that?”

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, it didn’t conflict with her classes, she nodded eagerly.

“See you on Thursday then,” He said and without another word he left the hall.

Rose sat down with a sigh and said, “It’s done, and I am _not _joining one more club!”

Victoire chuckled and patted her friend on the back, “I have no idea how you’re going to cope this year.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Vic,” Rose grumbled as Scorpius and Septimus sniggered.

***

When Period 4 on Thursday rolled around Rose was feeling more nervous than she thought she would.

“You’re only going to get some brooms out for some little firsties,” Septimus teased.

“I think it’s her possible Father that she’s worrying about seeing,” Victoire said with a smirk, “Not the first years.”

“Oh shut up both of you,” Scorpius said as they walked up from the dungeons into the entrance hall, “You’ll be fine Rosie. Just don’t blurt out something like ‘I think you’re my Dad’.”

“Top tip Scorpio, thanks for that,” Rose said sarcastically.

She took a deep breath as she walked out into the cold grounds and made her way at a slight jog to the Quidditch pitch. She still managed to get there before the first years and she smiled at Ron when she saw him taking brooms out of the shed.

“Good afternoon Mr. Weasley,” She said cheerfully.

He smiled at her, and threw her some gloves, “Put them on and help me lay these brooms out. You wouldn’t want a splinter in your hand, trust me they’re bloody sore.”

Rose grinned and did as he said, laying out the broomsticks in two rows. They didn’t talk as they did this, and by the time they were done the first years were arriving. Rose stood by his side silently as he taught the first years the basics of the class. She helped them adjust their grips on the broomsticks and when they were trying to hover above the ground she helped them with the tone they should use when saying “Up”.

When the class was almost over, about 5 minutes before the lunch bell Ron turned to Rose and said, “Miss. Granger will do a demonstration of how any of you willing to learn could fly by the time you reach your 6th year. Would anybody like to see that?”

The first years all cheered and Rose frowned slightly as Ron handed her one of the school brooms, “Just show them some of that fancy stuff you do in Quidditch games.”

Rose smiled, she nodded and mounted the broom. She soared into the air and felt the freedom that it granted her. Aware the first years were all watching her she did a couple of loops and swoops then impressed them by flipping the broom over, and holding on with her hands then throwing herself back on it again. By the time she soared down and landed gently on the ground they were all cheering and clapping.

Rose couldn’t contain her grin, and Ron said, “Now _don’t _attempt that yourself! Miss. Granger has 6 years of training under her belt, but that is how you could all fly if you apply yourselves. Class dismissed, off you go.”

The bright eyed, eager faces all turned around and headed for the school just as the bell for lunch rang and Rose was left with Ron to gather the broomsticks and put them back in the shed.

“You’re a fantastic flyer Rose,” He said conversationally.

Rose beamed proudly, “Thanks. I love flying, and Quidditch.”

“You definitely don’t get that from your Mum,” Ron said with a chuckle, “She would freak out anytime she went near a broomstick.”

“Really?” Rose asked, she hadn’t known that.

“Oh yeah,” Ron said with a reminiscent smile, “It wasn’t even just broomsticks, it was any form of flying. We had to fly on Thestrals once and she hadn’t seen death at the time so she couldn’t see them. Merlin, she was freaking out.”

Rose couldn’t help but snigger slightly, “Mum likes Quidditch though, she likes watching it as long as nobody she loves is playing, then she just worries.”

“I remember,” Ron said fondly, “She used to leave marks on her face when Harry or me were in a dangerous match, she didn’t realise her nails were digging in. She was bloody mental your Mum.”

Rose smiled, he had said that almost affectionately, “I guess I must get my flying abilities from my Dad.”

“Do you see him often?” Ron asked.

Rose shook her head, “No, I’ve never seen him actually. I don’t know who he is.”

“Oh,” Ron said awkwardly, his ears turning red, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Rose said with a smile, “I’ve gotten used to not knowing. All my Mum ever told me was that he was a foreign wizard, and that it was a summer fling.”

“I would say that he could be Viktor Krum,” Ron said, something flashing in his eyes, “Your Mum always had a thing for him, and he was from Bulgaria.”

Rose had heard the name before, but she didn’t know how. Probably just in passing when her Mum was talking to friends. Ron continued, “But he died in the final battle, sadly.”

“Oh,” Rose said, “That must have been hard for Mum.”

“I don’t think she found out until a good few months later,” Ron said, “But it wasn’t easy for her, she struggled after the war. Without Neville…I don’t know how she would have gotten through it.”

“She always seems to hold it together so well,” Rose said, her brow knitted into a frown.

“She has to,” Ron said with a smile, “She holds it together for you, she’s your Mother which means she’s supposed to be strong enough for the both of you.”

Rose sighed, she did feel sorry for her Mother, she hadn’t had an easy life, “You were best friends, weren’t you?”

Ron nodded as they put the final brooms away. He shut the door to the broom shed and locked it, leaning against it as he turned to Rose, “In our school days we were close.”

“Why are you never around then?” Rose asked bluntly, “No offence…it’s just Uncle Harry’s always coming by…but I hardly see you.”

Ron sighed, “I had been in love with your Mum for years Rose, but she wasn’t interested in me that way which made things a little awkward between us for a while. That’s why I wasn’t around much, that and I was off playing Quidditch all over the world.”

Rose nodded as they began to walk up to the castle together, “But you’re still friends?”

He nodded, “We are, but we’re not as close as we used to be.”

“That’s kind of sad,” Rose said.

Ron was silent for a moment, but then he said, “Yeah, I suppose it is. Well thank you for this Rose, at the very least it gives me some company.”

Rose smiled, and said, “Thanks for letting me help Mr. Weasley.”

“No problem,” Ron said as they reached the great hall, “Oh, and if you ever need any help, if you ever want to try and find your Dad, I’ll do what I can.”

“Thanks,” Rose said genuinely, and with that they both walked into the great hall, with Ron heading to the Head table and Rose heading for the Slytherin table.

She didn’t have much time for lunch, so she scoffed it down with vague answers to Scorpius, Septimus and Victoire’s questions then the trio had to hurry off to double Charms. They sat at a table for four at the back of the room, reserving a seat for James, and as they were recapping on revealment charms Rose told her friends what had happened with Ron in whispers.

“He asked me to do a demonstration then we got talking about Mum when we were putting the brooms away,” Rose whispered, “He told me I clearly got my flying skills from my Father because apparently my Mum hated it.”

“Well that doesn’t necessarily mean its him,” Scorpius said, “Harry can fly too.”

“But I don’t have his eyes, remember?” Rose whispered.

“And Uncle Nev can’t fly,” James chipped in.

“I know, but there’s more,” Rose said, “He said that he loved my Mum but it didn’t work out and that’s why he wasn’t around much when I was younger. I think he and Mum ended badly because Mum didn’t want him to think that I was his daughter.”

“You’re overthinking it,” James said, “You thought Uncle Nev was your Dad last week remember?”

Rose groaned in frustration and let her head fall onto the desk with a thump, “I literally have no idea!”

***

Another week passed, and Rose tried her best to get on with her work and keep her head up but it wasn’t easy. On Wednesday she was already exhausted as she ate her dinner, and all she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa in the common room.

She couldn’t however, because she had to go to Duelling Club with her Uncle Harry. She sighed, this would be their 4th meeting, and so far it was pretty boring. They would just split into pairs and duel, and since almost everyone there was younger than her she had to constantly go easy on everyone.

“Rose, you okay?”

Rose looked up and saw that Harry was walking by, “Oh hey Uncle Harry, I’m fine.”

“You look pretty tired,” Harry noted with some concern, “You don’t have to come along tonight if you’re not feeling up to it.”

As tempted as she was to say that she wasn’t feeling up to it, Rose instead smiled and said, “I’m fine Uncle Harry, just tired. I’ll be there.”

His eyes lit up and he smiled at her as he left the great hall. She instantly regretted the decision, but Septimus said, “You did the right thing, he’s in a good mood, you should try and get something out of him tonight.”

“I’ll try,” Rose said weakly as she pushed herself to her feet, “I need to go and get changed, see you later guys.”

Still yawning she went to the common room, and changed into thinner robes that wouldn’t bog her down during duelling and she made her way in a slight daze to the duelling classroom on the 4th floor.

The ‘class’ started out like it always did, and Rose was paired with an enthusiastic but useless third year for about an hour. She could win this duel in her sleep as she lazily blocked every single spell the girl threw at her. Towards the end of their allocated duelling time Harry called her up and said they would have a mock duel since she was the oldest.

This cheered Rose up slightly, at least she would have some decent competition. Harry held his hand out to her and pulled her up onto the duelling platform, she smirked as she caught his eye from across the platform.

“Miss. Granger and I are going to have a mock duel which means neither of us will use any harmful spells,” Harry told the younger students who were watching eagerly, “Of course since I am a trained Auror and she is only a 6th year student I will go easy on her.”

“Oh come on Uncle Harry,” Rose said, “You don’t have to go too easy on me.”

Harry smiled, and the younger students whispered about the fact Rose had used the word ‘Uncle’, it wasn’t common knowledge.

They walked forward and bowed to each other, and then walked to their respective sides of the platform. The duel began, and there was only one way to describe it, _fun_. Rose had never had a mock duel before and she loved the adrenaline rush of jumping and ducking to avoid spells while throwing spells back under her leg or throwing them back as she spun to avoid one of Harry’s curses.

She could tell he was impressed with her quick reflexes and extensive knowledge of spells and after about 10 minutes when she was sweating quite heavily, she managed to hit him with a jelly legs curse. He went down with an ‘oomph’ and the younger students cheered Rose on.

Harry chuckled as he did the counter-curse and got to his feet, “Good job Miss. Granger,” he said as he shook her hand. Rose just grinned.

“Thanks for coming along everyone,” Harry said as he jumped down from the platform, “See you all next week.”

As the rest of the students sidled out of the room Harry held out his hand to Rose and helped her hop down from the platform.

“Well done Rose,” Harry said, “I had no idea you were such a good dueller.”

Rose shrugged, “It’s weird, it just comes naturally.”

“I know the feeling,” Harry said, “I couldn’t believe how great I was at Defence until I came to Hogwarts. Have you considered becoming an Auror?”

“Not really,” Rose said honestly, “That’s Jamie’s dream.”

“And don’t tell him that I said this, but you’re just as good at duelling, if not better,” Harry admitted, “You apply yourself which is something he never quite got the hang of.”

“Well…I don’t think I want to be an Auror anyway,” Rose admitted, “I have thought about joining the DMLE in some form though.”

“That was always your Mums dream,” Harry said with a smile, “But you have to do what you want, not what you think she wants you to do. Your Mum will be fine, I check in on her often enough.”

“I know,” Rose said.

“The point is Rose, she wants you to have what she feels she missed out on. She never had a childhood, and she didn’t really get her teenage years either,” Harry explained.

Rose looked down, guilt flooding over her.

“Not because of you,” Harry said, placing a hand on her arm, “Because of the war. She wants you to have a career, and to find a job you love.”

“I don’t love anything,” Rose said glumly.

“I don’t think that’s true,” Harry said with a slight smile, “What do you enjoy doing more than anything in the world?”

“Well my favourite class is Defence against the Dark Arts,” Rose said, “And I love flying.”

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle, “I was exactly the same when I was your age, well maybe a little bit younger. The difference is Rose, that was all I was good at, but you’ve got much more of your Mum in you. You’ve got a good grounding in everything, so you can do anything you want.”

Rose smiled weakly and nodded, “Thanks Uncle Harry…but if I did decide to become an Auror, or try out for the Holyhead Harpies…would you look after Mum?”

Harry smiled, “Of course I would Rose. Your Mum is my best friend, I’ve been looking out for her since we were 11 years old.”

“That’s kind of sweet,” Rose said with a smile, “Sort of like Scorp and me.”

Harry got a reminiscent look in his eyes as he said, “Yeah, sort of like that.”

Rose got to her feet, “Can I go now Uncle Harry? I’m really tired.”

“Of course,” Harry said, “Just remember my advice.”

“I will,” Rose said as she left the room, making her way in a hurry down to the Slytherin common room so she could tell her friends what had happened. When she got in it was almost empty apart from three people who were sitting on the two sofas in front of the fire. Sitting on one with a blanket over him and a book open was Scorpius, and on the other, closer than normal were Septimus and Victoire.

Rose frowned as she walked over and sat down next to Scorp, “Are you okay Vic?” she asked her friend, noticing that her eyes were bloodshot.

Victoire nodded, and Septimus shook his head while she couldn’t see. Rose’s frown deepened, “What’s wrong Vic?” she asked gently.

“It’s just that…” Victoire began then she shook her head.

“Teddy broke up with her,” Septimus said bluntly.

“No need to sound so delighted Septimus,” Scorpius mumbled, so only Rose could hear. Normally she would have laughed, but she was too concerned for her best friend.

“What? Why?”

“He got a job in Romania,” Victoire said miserably, “Working with my Uncle Charlie.”

“Why would that make him break up with you?” Rose asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa and hugging her friend.

“He said he couldn’t handle the distance,” Septimus added.

“Vic can speak for herself Septimus,” Rose said with a slight glare.

“It’s okay Rose, he’s been really sweet since I got the letter,” Victoire said.

“I bet he has,” Rose muttered, ignoring Septimus’s glare.

“I’ll be okay,” Victoire said honestly as Rose kicked Septimus off the sofa and sat down next to her best friend.

“You have us, you don’t need colourbrain,” Rose said.

Septimus grinned, “_S__ee _I told you it was catchy.”

Victoire chuckled weakly, and said, “So did you find anything out tonight Rose?”

Rose nodded, “But that’s not important right now.”

“It is,” Victoire argued, “I want to hear about it, I don’t want to think about Teddy.”

“Okay,” Rose said, “Well Uncle Harry and me had a duel and I managed to beat him, but he was going super easy on me and he’s still injured. Then after class he told me I should consider being an Auror and I found out the two things I love, DADA and flying, are exactly what he loved when he was younger. He said he would look after Mum so I can get a job I love without worrying about her, and he said he’d looked after her since they were 11 years old.”

“So now you’re sure _hes_ your Dad?” Septimus asked sarcastically.

Rose smacked him around the head and said, “Shut up you git, if you must know I’ve no idea!”

“Well, we had an idea earlier,” Scorpius said as he handed her three chocolate frog cards, “We thought you might get some hints from your possible Fathers chocolate frog cards.”

“It was their idea, not mine,” Victoire said with a slight smirk.

“I’d never accuse you of something so stupid Vic, don’t worry,” Rose said with an amused glance at the two boys.

“It’s a perfectly logical idea,” Septimus argued.

Rose rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to find anything on their chocolate frog cards” she said, “And I can’t believe that every single bloody one of my possible Fathers has a chocolate frog card!”

Septimus sniggered, “No matter what happens you’ll have a famous Father.”

“Better than an ex-Death Eater,” Scorpius said dryly.

“Or a twat who hates your Mother,” Septimus added.

“Your Mum hates your Dad as much as he hates her,” Scorpius said.

“How they ever ended up doing the deed to make you is astounding,” Rose added.

“I’m clearly a miracle,” Septimus joked making the others snigger.

Despite the events of the day they laughed, and when Rose woke up the follow morning, on the 1st of October, she felt relieved in one sense and stressed in another. She could finally stop thinking about her Fathers for a moment, but that was only because she had a barrage of assignments for all of her subjects and so many essays to write that she barely had time to eat or sleep with all her clubs and Quidditch practice, let alone play detective.

***

It was nearly Halloween when Hermione received a letter from Harry. It was the first she had heard from him in a while, and it was dropped through the window as she was shutting up for the night. Leaving her charms at work to sweep and mop the kitchen floor Hermione opened the envelope, recognising Harry’s messy scrawl in seconds.

She sat down on a stool in the kitchen and unfolded the thick parchment, it wasn’t a particularly long letter, but Harry didn’t write often so she was curious as to why he had sent it.

_“Hermione,_

_I hope you’re doing okay, Rose said you’ve been struggling with work lately. Try not to stress out so much, I know you work extra to make ends meet but she is worried about you, and so am I. I wish you would accept some help. It would make both of us feel better._

_Teaching at Hogwarts this year is an interesting experience, although I don’t know why Draco seemed so eager for me to teach, he’s been trying to get me to become a bloody lawyer for years now. Ron is here too, in case you didn’t know, which is a bit of a laugh. It reminds me of the old days, apart from you aren’t here of course. I had a good catch up with Nev the other day too, he seems to be doing well although he is still single, there hasn’t really been anyone since you two broke up, for either of you. I don’t know if maybe that’s a sign? _

_Rose seems to be doing well. I can’t get over how much like you she is, her schedule is already packed because like someone else I know, she’s doing two N.E.W.T’s more than everyone else! To make things even busier for herself she’s got Quidditch practice, her prefect duties and she’s joined the Duelling Club and the Herbology club. I think she’s helping Ron coach the first years too, how she finds the time to do it all is amazing, but I don’t think she’s hiding a timeturner anywhere. She’s still doing great, she’s getting over 90% in Herbology according to Neville, and on my latest assignment she got 98%. Definitely a Granger._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry.”_

Hermione froze in horror as she re-read the letter. She gasped and read it a third time just to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her. Rose had joined Duelling club which was supervised by Harry. She had also joined Herbology club which was supervised by Neville. And she was coaching first years with Ron.

“Shit,” Hermione cursed under her breath, running upstairs to the fireplace and throwing some floo powder into it. When the flames turned green she said an address and walked into her best friend’s living room.

“Hermione!”

Susan Bones jumped in fright when her friend walked in so late, and Hermione didn’t even apologise, she was too panicked as she began to explain, pacing the room as she did so.

“She knows, Rose knows.”

“Knows what?” Susan asked in alarm.

“She knows who her Father is!” Hermione said with wide eyes.

“What?” Susan asked, pulling Hermione onto the sofa next to her, “What do you mean?”

“Harry just sent me a letter telling me Rose has joined Duelling Club, Herbology Club and is coaching the first years with flying.”

“So?” Susan asked, not quite catching on. It _was _2am in the morning.

“What do you mean _so_?” Hermione asked frantically.

“How can she know who he is?” Susan asked, “I thought you said you didn’t know!”

“Well I don’t!” Hermione snapped, “But I lied about the foreign wizard thing…it could be one of four men.”

Susan’s jaw dropped, “One of four men? Holy shit Hermione _you slag!” _she teased.

Hermione glared at her best friend, and the redhead smirked.

“I know, alright?” Hermione said, “I was a slag, I broke up with Neville which was just…bloody awful because he was the love of my goddamn life and I fell apart and fell into the arms of literally every guy who was nice to me! It was pathetic, alright? And I’ve kept it a secret because I’m so ashamed of it.”

“Does _anyone _know?” Susan asked.

Hermione sighed, “My closest friends do, and the guys who were involved.”

“Who were these guys? Apart from Nev obviously,” Susan said.

“Ron, Draco and Harry.”

“Draco? Draco Malfoy?” Susan asked in disbelief.

“Yes,” Hermione groaned, “Now Susan, don’t judge me please.”

“I’m not judging, I’m kind of jealous about that one though,” Susan admitted,

“Suse,” Hermione sighed, “What do I do?”

“Well the logical thing would be to work out which one is her Father and tell her the truth,” Susan admitted, “Like you should have done originally. Rose has a right to know, but her Father does too Hermione.”

“Well she probably will soon, if she doesn’t already,” Hermione said weakly, “They’re all at Hogwarts this year!”

“Do you think she did that on her own?” Susan asked.

“I know she did,” Hermione said, “Draco pushed Harry into the job and it’s not a coincidence that Rose’s best friend is Scorpius Malfoy.”

“Ah,” Susan realised, “Well…if she wants to know, she’ll find out. She’s a resourceful girl, like her Mother.”

Hermione sighed and let her head drop into her hands.

“Why did you keep it to yourself all of these years?” Susan asked quietly.

“Because I always had a feeling that I knew which one _was _her Father,” Hermione said quietly, “And I couldn’t tell that person without ruining his life so I kept it quiet.”

“But now?” Susan asked gently.

“Now…it’s been a secret for so long and I…I don’t know how to change that Suse,” Hermione said tearfully.

Susan sighed and hugged her best friend, they had worked in the same department for the last ten years, “I think the first thing you need to do is talk to Rose about all of this Hermione. The last thing you want is for her to feel like you are keeping things from her.”

Hermione nodded, but said no more. She stayed a little longer then hugged Susan and floo-ed home again. As she lay down in bed that night and shut her eyes, aware she wouldn’t get a wink of sleep, Hermione made the decision to go into Hogwarts the following day and talk to Rose about all of this.

***

Rose was in the common room doing homework when Professor Zabini walked in and called her over for a private word. At first she thought she was in trouble, until he said, “Your Mother is waiting for you in the grounds. You’ve been given permission to go and talk to her.”

Frowning, and feeling quite worried Rose nodded and left the dungeons. Her Mother wouldn’t come to Hogwarts unless there was something serious going on, and she began to feel more and more anxious as she walked through the great hall and out of the double oak doors into the darkening grounds.

The moment she saw her Mum Rose froze. She looked furious, and in that moment Rose knew it, her Mum _knew _about her search for her Dad.

“Mum,” Rose said as calmly as she could, “Is everything okay?”

“You tell me,” Hermione said coolly as they walked in the direction of the lake, “You are the one who has taken it upon herself that she needs to find out who her Father is.”

“You’re the one who wouldn’t talk to me about it,” Rose said irritably, “How did you find out?”

“When I found out that you had joined Duelling Club, Herbology Club and were coaching first years with flying it wasn’t hard to work out,” Hermione said simply.

Rose sighed, “Busted,” she muttered.

“Aren’t I good enough for you Rose?” Hermione asked quietly, tears glinting in her eyes, “I know we didn’t have much but I brought you up the best I could, and we had good fun when you were little.”

That made Rose feel guilty, “We did Mum, and you are good enough. I just feel like a part of me is missing, and I need to find out who my Dad is to fill it.”

“Why can’t you just accept your life the way it is?” Hermione asked, “Instead of digging around behind my back?”

“I wouldn’t have had to dig for information if you had just told me the truth Mum,” Rose said bitterly, “And from what I’ve heard I’m exactly like you, I’m sure you dug into situations you shouldn’t have known about in the war, and before that!”

“That was different Rose!” Hermione snapped, “That was for the good of everyone I loved.”

“And I could love my Dad if you let me know who he is!” Rose exclaimed, “I’m sorry I went behind your back but you lied to me! You told me he was a foreign wizard!”

“I was protecting you Rose,” Hermione said, “I only ever wanted you to be happy.”

“And can’t you see that the only thing that will make me happy is finding him?” Rose fumed, “I’ve already worked out that Draco isn’t my Father, he happily did a blood test to prove it but there are still three people out there who could be!”

“Rose-”

“I won’t drop it this time,” Rose fumed, “Because the way I see it, I’ve got a lot in common with all of them, but Uncle Harry is my Godfather.”

“Rose I can’t help you with this,” Hermione said honestly, “I have no idea which one is your Father. Harry is only your Godfather because he’s my best friend.”

“Well can’t we find out?” Rose snapped, “Can’t we just do blood tests?”

“No, it’s not that simple Rose,” Hermione explained as calmly as she could.

“I don’t care!” Rose said angrily, “Because you might not want me to, but _I _want to know him, Mum!”

“And what do you want me to do Rose? Tell all three of them that they _might _be your Father?” Harry has two children already, do you think it’s fair to do that to him?” Hermione asked in a low, angry whisper.

“It’s not my fault that you shagged so many men!” Rose shouted, “But I seem to be the one who has to deal with it!”

She turned and stormed away, leaving her Mother in tears by the lake.


	6. I Still See It All

When the door to Harry’s office was forced open after lights out, he knew it could only be one of a few people. After all, the locking charms on the door were too complex for any student, as talented as some of them were.

The moment he looked up at Hermione’s tear stained face he panicked, “Hermione! What’s wrong?”

“Rose hates me,” Hermione said pitifully as she sat down heavily in the sofa in the corner of the room.

“She’s a teenager, isn’t that what they do?” Harry asked, trying to cheer her up, “Rebel against their parents? James hates me too, in fact Teddy is the only teenager I know who didn’t go through that phase.”

“I didn’t rebel,” Hermione said weakly.

“So running off and abandoning your last year of school wasn’t rebelling?” Harry asked teasingly.

Hermione shot him a glare, “It was different when we were young Harry, we lived in a war zone.”

“I know, I know,” Harry said gently, “So what did you and Rose fight about this time?”

“She’s trying to dig up something from the past that I didn’t want her digging up,” Hermione said glumly, “And I can’t help her, so she blames me.”

“She’s trying to find her Dad, isn’t she?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, “I figured out what she was up to, and when I talked to her all I got was a load of abuse.”

“You genuinely don’t know who he is?” Harry asked.

Hermione had to keep up the lie she had created, so she nodded.

“You didn’t even catch his name?”

“Something foreign,” Hermione sighed, “I was so bloody drunk Harry.”

“Yeah, you always were a lightweight,” Harry joked.

“Not helping, Harry,” Hermione said weakly.

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, “You can’t even do a blood test, can you? You’d need a sample from her Father.”

Hermione nodded again and Harry sighed, “I’m sorry Hermione.”

“Why are you sorry?” Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, “I just wish I could help.”

There was silence for a moment and then Harry said, “Hermione…I know I asked you when she was little and you said no, but are sure Rose isn’t-”

“I’m sure,” Hermione said, lying through her teeth of course.

“But-”

“Harry,” Hermione said in a warning tone, “I let you check her for glamour charms, you know that she isn’t under any and she does not have your eyes. As much as I wish you were her Father, because heaven knows it would have made things easier, you aren’t. I’m sorry.”

Harry sighed and nodded, “Look Hermione, let’s not keep up the lie anymore. Rose knows that Draco isn’t her Dad, you have just confirmed that I’m not her Dad. So that means either Ron or Neville is. There is no foreign wizard, you made him up.”

Hermione stared at him for a moment before sighing, “Yeah, I made him up. How did you work it out?”

“Hermione, I’m an Auror. I literally solve crimes for a living and as smart as you are, you have always been a terrible liar,” Harry said gently, “And you have certainly never been able to lie to me.”

Hermione just sighed.

“So which one is it?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said honestly, “I have a feeling…but I don’t _know_.”

Harry sighed too, “Fine, look I need to talk to you about Rose anyway.”

“Is she doing okay?” Hermione asked anxiously.

“Fine, but some of the things she wants to do with her life,” Harry bit his lip, “She knows they aren’t the sort of jobs that you approve of and that’s making her worry. She was talking about going into the DMLE to make you happy, and I don’t think that would be good for her.”

“No,” Hermione agreed sadly, “It wouldn’t be good for her if it wasn’t what she wanted.”

“She’s considering Auror training, or trying out for the Holyhead Harpies,” Harry said, “And I don’t want her to lose her chance because she feels you would disagree with her choice.”

“Merlin, sometimes I don’t believe she’s my daughter. The two most dangerous jobs are the ones she wants to do,” Hermione said with a sigh, “I’ve no idea where she gets that from…” she trailed off, knowing that Harry was thinking the same thing.

“Her Father,” he said simply.

“She doesn’t have your eyes Harry,” Hermione said again.

“That’s not-”

“Yes it is,” Hermione said, “She’s got strong magic and so do I, if she was yours she’d have your eyes and you know that.”

Harry sighed, “Don’t you think we should do the blood test just to rule it out for sure?” he asked.

“We don’t need to,” Hermione said firmly.

And that was the end of the conversation.

***

“I hate her!”

“You don’t _hate _her, she’s your Mum!”

“I don’t care Vic!” Rose said as she paced the empty common room, “I hate her!”

“What the hell happened out there?” Scorpius asked as he gripped Rose by the shoulders and sat her down.

“She knows about my search for my Dad, she found out I was doing all the clubs and figured it out,” Rose said bitterly.

“And she didn’t tell you who he is?” Septimus asked.

“She doesn’t know which one he is, or at least so she says,” Rose said.

Septimus whistled with excitement and got slapped by Victoire.

“But it is one of those three,” Victoire said, “So at least something good came of it.”

Rose groaned in frustration, “I don’t understand why she can’t see why it’s important to me! She treats it like it’s not a big deal but it’s my Dad and I want to know him!”

“She probably feels really bad about it when you’re not there to see it Rose,” Scorpius said, “Parents try to be strong to protect their kids. She’s not telling you because she wants to protect you.”

“Not me, the possible Fathers,” Rose spat, “She doesn’t want to ruin their lives by announcing I exist to them all of a sudden!”

“Don’t be silly Rose, you’ve always existed to them,” Victoire said.

“But isn’t it weird that none of them are suspicious? Did they all just buy your Mums foreign wizard story?” Septimus asked.

Rose shrugged, “I don’t know, they must have I guess.”

“They probably didn’t expect your Mum to be lying to them,” Victoire said, “I mean she was friends with all three for years.”

“That’s true,” Scorpius said.

Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes, “Merlin.. I was horrible to her. I told her that she had shagged too many men…”

“You said that?” Victoire and Septimus asked in unison, one in horror and the other in amusement.

“Of course she did,” Scorpius said, “You’re fiery Rosie.”

Rose sighed, “I can’t believe the amount of mess this search has created.”

“Try not to worry about,” Scorpius said gently, “It’s Halloween tomorrow, think about that.”

***

On her way out of the castle that night, Hermione bumped into none other than her infamous ex, Neville.

He smiled up at her, “Hermione, hey.”

Hermione smiled weakly, “Hi Neville. How are you?”

“I’m good,” Neville said, “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying.”

“Rose trouble,” Hermione said, trying desperately hard to keep it together.

“Oh,” Neville said, “Is everything okay?”

Hermione wanted to say no, to tell him that it was a mess. But instead she nodded and said, “Teenagers, you must know how they are.”

“I have taught a lot of them, but I don’t have first hand experience like you,” Neville said with a smile, “You did a great job Hermione, considering you did it all on your own. She’s a lovely girl, so much like you.”

Hermione looked down to hide the guilt in her eyes.

“Did her Father ever show face after he went back to Europe?”

“No,” Hermione lied, she swallowed and looked up at Neville.

He opened his mouth, then shut it again, as if he thought better of whatever he had been about to say.

“I’m sorry,” Neville said after a moment, “All of these awkward little meetings that we have had over the years. There has been a lot of small talk, but never an apology for what I did back then.”

“Neville, you don’t have to-”

“I do,” Neville cut in, “I need to say this Hermione. I broke your heart so I could go and chase adventure. I saw everything I wanted to see, but I have never loved anyone the way I loved you,” he caught her eye, “So I was the one who lost out there. I regret my decision a lot, and I felt like you ought to know that.”

Hermione stared at him, not quite capable of putting words together. So instead she just nodded and rushed past him, out of the castle.

***

Halloween was an ordinary Monday. It started with Double Herbology where Professor. Longbottom talked to Rose for the whole 2 hours about how the mandrakes they had planted at Herbology Club were coming along. In their quick break Rose was glum and silent which she knew Scorpius, Victoire, James and Septimus noticed, but they didn’t say anything. In her free period Rose angrily penned a letter to her grandparents about her Mother and her frustrating attitude to Rose’s search for her Father. She then had Charms in which she batted away her friend’s questions of ‘are you okay?

At lunch she barely touched her food and noticed her Uncle Harry shooting her anxious looks when he thought she wasn’t looking. She had another free period after lunch in which she hid in her favourite broom cupboard in the dungeons and had a nap before going to double Arithmancy. It was a nice break from her friend’s incessant questions since they didn’t take the class. The bell rang, and then everyone began to make their way down to the Halloween feast.

Rose literally couldn’t care as she walked into the hall which was decorated with floating jack-o-lanterns and real bats. She sat down heavily next to Victoire and said, “Halloween sucks.”

“I love Halloween,” Victoire objected.

Rose snorted, “You love the night where we essentially celebrate dark magic?”

“It doesn’t celebrate dark magic,” Victoire began to say, getting cut off by Scorpius, “So bringing dead souls back into the world for one night isn’t dark magic?”

“You do know who essentially invented Halloween, don’t you Vic?” Septimus asked her.

“No, who?” Victoire asked.

“Salazar Slytherin!” Rose, Scorpius and Septimus echoed.

“Really?” Victoire asked in surprise.

Rose actually managed to chuckle at that, “Yeah, don’t you listen in History of Magic?”

“Does _anyone _listen in that class?” Victoire asked sarcastically.

“Apart from Rose, I doubt it,” Scorpius said fondly.

“At least the food is good though,” Septimus said, eating cake before anything savoury.

Victoire rolled her eyes, “Your Mother must deplore you Sep.”

“Oh she does,” Septimus said, “Apparently I’m too much like my Father. Not surprising really consider I share his DNA.”

“I’m impressed she didn’t dump you in an orphanage and run off,” Scorpius chortled, “She’s obviously got amazing self-control.”

“Doubt it,” Septimus said in amusement, “She could hardly disown your Mum for running off and then do the same. My existence is because of her honour,” he joked.

“Don’t slag off your Mother,” A familiar voice said, “You never know when she might be behind you.”

Septimus’s eyes widened, as Scorpius, Rose and Victoire fell about the place laughing. He turned around and saw her standing there with her hands on her shoulders and a raised eyebrow.

“Mother,” Septimus said calmly, “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Halloween Septimus, your scumbag Fathers birthday. He wonders why he hasn’t received his present yet,” Daphne said.

“Shit,” Septimus muttered, getting chastised by his Mother who motioned for him to follow her, “We’re buying him a present, come on.”

“Why do you always insist on me giving him a present?” Septimus moaned as she led him away, “You never do!”

“I’m only the Mother of his child, I don’t have too. He’s _your _Father, so you do,” Daphne said matter of factly.

“But Mother, it’s not my fault you got forced into a marriage with then screwed the asshole you hated for 7 years!” Septimus objected as his Mother grabbed him by the ear and pulled him from the great hall to the laughter of most of the Slytherin table.

***

“Shit Jamie, be quiet.”

James froze when they heard footsteps outside the broom closet that they were ‘hiding’ in.

“Are you going to head home so soon?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, that was Harry’s voice.

“Yes, I only came by for a quick chat,” Another voice said.

Scorpius looked at James in disbelief, that was _his _Dad’s voice.

“I actually appreciated the company tonight,” Harry admitted, “You know that I hate Halloween.”

“Well, your parents did die on Halloween, that is understandable,” Draco remarked calmly, “I’m glad I could distract you for an hour or two.”

Scorpius looked at James in disbelief. James looked mildly disgusted.

“I kind of miss you being in my office all of the time,” Harry admitted, “I never thought I would say that.”

“We had gotten rather accustomed to each other’s company,” Draco agreed.

“Are you sure you want to head off already? You could come up to my office for a drink if you wanted?”

There was a brief pause, “Do you think that’s a good idea, Harry?”

Scorpius made a face at James who looked horrified.

“It’s just a drink Draco.”

“It’s never just a drink with you and I,” Draco said quietly.

“What harm can it do? You’re unattached, and so am I,” Harry pointed out.

“And our sons our dating,” Draco said, “We don’t want to…complicate…things, do we?”

“I’m quite happy to complicate things,” Harry said.

Scorpius grimaced as a thud sounded against the broom closet door. James mouthed at him, “What the fuck?”

“Do you want to rethink that drink yet?”

“Where is your office?” Draco asked, a little breathlessly.

“5 minutes away if we use the secret passage between that mirror,” Harry replied.

“Does James know about that secret passage?” Draco asked slyly.

“No,” Harry replied, they could hear the smirk in his voice, “No he does not.”

“Then why wait till we get to your office?”

Scorpius glanced over at James when their Father’s footsteps faded away, the poor boy looked rather green.

“Scorpius,” James choked, “Our Dads are fucking!”

***

“Why are you bringing a Gryffindor into our common room?” Septimus asked, raising an eyebrow at Scorpius as he walked in with a rather green James at his heels.

“Because the poor boy has seen too much tonight,” Scorpius said distastefully, “He can’t be alone after such a traumatic event.”

Rose frowned at her best friend, “Care to elaborate Scorpio?”

Scorpius began to explain, “Well…the thing is-”

“Our Dads are fucking.”

“What?” The other three chorused.

“Our Dads are fucking,” Scorpius said sincerely, “We know this because we were in a broom closet and we heard them talking outside that broom closet. Then we heard _his _Dad slamming _my _Dad against the broom closet door.”

Rose stared at them in disbelief, “No.”

“Unfortunately Rose, yes,” Scorpius said matter of factly.

“Well…” Rose frowned, “Come to think of it Jamie, your Dad hasn’t dated since he divorced your Mum has he?”

James shook his head.

“I always figured it was because he was a workaholic…” Victoire said.

“But I thought your Dad was sleeping with my Mum,” Septimus frowned.

“I guess they are just friends then,” Scorpius shrugged, “Because come to think of it, my Dad has never dated since my Mum left and he was _really _supportive about me being gay. He was just straight up like okay, live your life and he even admitted that they had an experimental thing in their 6th year…”

“But how long have your Dads been working together for?” Rose asked with a frown.

“As closely as they do now? For what, 5 years?” Scorpius asked James.

“They’ve been screwing for 5 years?” James asked in disbelief, “Oh Merlin…I can’t even-”

“I’m guessing he was going to say, he can’t deal with this,” Septimus said, cocking his head at the Gryffindors unconscious form.

Scorpius nodded and picked his boyfriend up, “I’m going to sneak him into my bed. If you hear me screaming in the middle of the night it’s because I’m having nightmares about my Dad fucking Harry Potter so just wake me up with cold water okay?”

“Okay pal,” Septimus grinned, “I’ve got your back.”

“Good man Sep,” Scorpius joked.

***

Rose floo-ed her Mother that evening from the common room once everyone had gone to bed. Although it was late, she still answered.

“Hi Mum.”

“Hi Rose,” Hermione said with a weak smile.

“I’m sorry for the things I said,” Rose said sheepishly, “But I’m still angry that you don’t know who my Dad is.”

“I know, I’m sorry love,” Hermione said honestly, “But that’s the way it has to be.”

“Fine,” Rose said reluctantly, “But I needed to ask you about something else. Did you know that Uncle Harry was gay?”

“What?” Hermione asked sharply, “Why would you ask that? He was married to your Aunt Ginny and they had Jamie, of course he isn’t gay.”

“Well,” Rose frowned, “I know he married Ginny and had James, and I know something must have happened between you two for there to be a chance that he’s my Dad but, have there been any other woman since he divorced Aunt Ginny?”

“Not that I know of,” Hermione frowned, “Where are you going with this Rosalie?”

“Well the thing is…he’s sort of sleeping with a guy,” Rose frowned.

“And how would you know this exactly?”

“Because Scorpius and James heard them,” Rose admitted, “And they were very disturbed.”

Hermione scoffed, “Isn’t that a little hypocritical of them?”

“They weren’t disturbed because it was a guy,” Rose said slowly, “They were disturbed because of _who _the guy was.”

Hermione’s eyes widened, “No…”

“Yeah,” Rose said, “Did you not know?”

“No, I did not know!”

“But isn’t he your best friend?”

“Yes, but we don’t talk as much as we used to,” Hermione admitted, “Thank you for letting me know though Rosie. I had no idea…Merlin, Harry hid that well.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep his secret,” Rose promised.

Hermione smiled at her, “I know you will, you’re a good girl Rosie.”

***

Hermione stormed into Harry’s office the following night, “What the fuck are you playing at?”

Harry looked up in alarm, “Holy shit Hermione! What have I done?”

“Apparently, fucked Draco Malfoy,” Hermione fumed.

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, “How did _you _find out?”

“How did _I _find out?” Hermione asked angrily, “Well my daughter floo-ed me at 2am last night with the loaded question of, ‘Hey Mum, did you know that Uncle Harry was gay?’ if you must know!”

“What?” Harry asked sharply, “How does Rose know?”

Hermione crossed her arms and stared at her friend, “Let’s put the pieces together here Harry. Have you two done anything in the castle?”

“Maybe,” Harry answered evasively.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Harry! You’re a teacher and an Auror!”

“And?” Harry objected, “There were no students around, I know every hiding place in this castle Hermione! I’m not that irresponsible.”

“That may be so,” Hermione said in disbelief, “But did you forget that your son, who has seen your Marauders map, goes to school here?”

“Ah…”

“And did you fail to notice that your Marauders map is missing this year?” Hermione added.

“What?”

“James has it,” Hermione fumed, “Because Scorpius nicked it from your office at your birthday party, you bloody idiot!”

“Oh…shit,” Harry whispered.

“Yes, oh shit indeed,” Hermione said, glaring at him, “You know that broom cupboard you shoved Draco against last night? Your _sons _were inside it.”

“Ah…” Harry shut his eyes and hit his head off the wall, “Fuck.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed, “How long has this been going on for?”

“Five years…give or take,” Harry admitted, “And I’m not gay, I’m just…I’m a workaholic alright? And so is Draco. Neither of us have time to date and we see each other a lot so we let off steam but he’s the only guy I’ve ever slept with.”

“That doesn’t make this any better though, does it?” Hermione asked.

“No,” Harry agreed sheepishly, “No Hermione, it doesn’t.”

“Also, you should have told me,” Hermione added, “This isn’t like 6th year you know? You don’t have to sneak around behind everyone’s backs.”

“Well…I…okay, I don’t have a good excuse for not telling you,” Harry admitted, “But you never told me that you slept with Draco too, and worse, you could have had a kid with him.”

“But I didn’t, and I was in a very bad way at the time,” Hermione pointed out, “You were perfectly sober and had obviously had a thing for him for bloody years.”

“I-”

“I don’t care if you think you’re gay or not, you’ve wanted to shag Draco Malfoy since you were 16,” Hermione said bluntly.

“Yeah, okay,” Harry said, rather than fighting her on the subject, “When you put it like that, I can’t really deny it.”

Hermione blew out a breath, “You need to talk to James about this. Draco needs to talk to Scorpius about this.”

“I’m aware of that Hermione,.” Harry said as he felt a headache coming on, “Just do me a favour and please, stop shouting now?”

Hermione sighed and nodded, “You are an idiot. I mean, I thought getting pregnant and not knowing who my daughters Father was, was bad but this? I think it might be worse.”

“Low blow, but possibly accurate…” Harry admitted grudgingly.

***

***

Harry felt a little sick when he floo-ed Draco later that evening. The blonde man answered the call and raised an eyebrow at him, “Missing me already, are you?”

“Not exactly,” Harry said, he bit his lip, “So you know what I said about complicating things? Well…I’ve really complicated things.”

“Explain,” Draco drawled.

“We have a small problem,” Harry grimaced.

“I can tell from the tone of your voice Harry, that it’s not a small problem,” Draco said, “So what is it?”

“So the other night,” Harry began, “There was someone in that broom cupboard…two people actually.”

“Why do I have a horrible feeling that you are about to say it was Scorpius and James?”

“Because it was Scorpius and James,” Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Fantastic.”

“Now James avoided me all day today, but that’s not out of the ordinary for him so I didn’t know the reason for that until Hermione flew into my office in a rage tonight,” Harry continued, “Because she’s my best friend and she had to find out from Rose that I’ve been sleeping with her daughters best friends Dad for the last 5 years.”

“Yes that was tactless of you Harry,” Draco remarked, “Daphne has known that I’ve been sleeping with you from the beginning. But our sons still have not relented in their attempts to set us up. I genuinely do not think Scorpius realises why I was so calm when he told me that he was gay.”

“I think he probably realises now,” Harry pointed out.

“Well, there is that,” Draco agreed, “So what are we going to do about this…situation?”

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted, “That was sort of why I was calling you. You’re the lawyer, you fix things.”

“I don’t approve of obliviating my own son,” Draco pointed out, “And that is generally how I fix…well everything, legally speaking.”

“So we talk to them then?” Harry said.

“Indeed. We are going to have to face it at some point, but I do suggest that talking to them separately might be best,” Draco said, “But next time I ask you to come back to the manor, just come back to the manor.”

“In all fairness Draco, I think the damage was done by the time you suggested that,” Harry admitted, “But I will talk to James tonight and I suggest you come to the school and talk to Scorpius.”

“I will,” Draco said, cutting the floo connection.

***

“James!”

James continued to walk away from his Father.

“James!”

“Do not talk to me Father!” James retorted.

“Come on James, we need to talk,” Harry said as he followed his son through the 7th floor corridor.

“I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to look at you, I don’t even want to think about you,” James fumed.

“We’re going to have to talk at some point James,” Harry reasoned, “It’s not going to go away.”

“No, but I wish you would.”

“James, don’t be like that,” Harry sighed, jogging to keep up with his son.

“Like what?” James asked, spinning around, “At least I’m a respectable gay, not a closeted one like you!”

“James, keep your voice down,” Harry hissed, “We are in the castle.”

“The castle you screwed Scorp’s Dad in?” James asked loudly, “That castle Dad?”

Harry glared at his son, “Would you just come somewhere quiet with me so that I can explain?”

“Will it get you to leave me alone?” James asked angrily.

“Yes, if you just, hear me out,” Harry asked.

James rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Harry reached out to grab his arm and guide him into an empty classroom but James jerked away, “Don’t touch me. Merlin knows where those hands have been.”

“Oh for the love of Merlin James, grow up,” Harry muttered, shoving his son into an empty classroom and throwing up a couple of privacy spells, “So you heard what you heard the other night, you know about me and Scorp’s Dad. Do what you need to do, ask whatever you need to ask, throw whatever curses you need to throw.”

5 minutes later, they were duelling and James could hold his own in a duel against his Dad because he knew his technique.

“How long has it been going on for?”

“Five,” Harry ducked to avoid a blasting curse, “Years.”

“Five years?” James asked in disbelief, “So when Scorp and I became friends then?”

“Pretty much,” Harry admitted.

“Ugh!” James exclaimed, “Why, Dad?”

“Because,” Harry dodged a spell, “We’re both,” he dodged another, “Workaholics.”

“So you just shag each other for stress relief?” James fumed.

“No, but we don’t,” Harry threw up a shield charm, “Have time to date and we’re friends so when we need to let off steam…you know.”

“Ugh,” James groaned again, “It’s just wrong Dad! Scorp is my boyfriend!”

“I know James,” Harry said, jumping to the side, “And could you please quit it with the entrail expelling curses?”

“You deserve it,” James muttered, “Do you even have feelings for him?”

“Of course I do,” Harry replied, “But it’s more complicated than that.”

“How can it be more complicated than that?”

“It just is,” Harry said, “You’re 16, you wouldn’t understand.”

“I understand love,” James said, crossing his arms to look at his Father.

“People don’t always sleep with each other because they love each other,” Harry said honestly, “Yes, there has to be an attraction but sex and love…they don’t go hand in hand all of the time son. If they did, then I think the world would be a better place.”

James sighed and slipped his wand into his pocket, “Well…does he make you happy Dad?”

Harry paused, it wasn’t the question that he had been expecting but he answered it honestly all the same, “Yes Jamie, he does.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to be okay with it,” James admitted grudgingly.

Harry smiled slightly.

“But I’m still pissed with you,” James said, grabbing the door knob, “So I want really bloody good Christmas presents this year, okay?”

Harry managed a weak laugh, “Okay,” he said simply as his son left him alone in the wrecked classroom.

***

“Scorpius.”

Scorpius looked up and frowned when Professor Zabini walked into the common room, “Yes sir?”

“Your Father is waiting for you in the grounds,” He said.

Scorpius glanced over at his friends, “Shit.”

“You can’t avoid him forever,” Rose reasoned, “You ought to go.”

Scorpius sighed and got to his feet. He thanked Professor Zabini then walked out to the grounds and saw his Father waiting for him with his own thick fur cloak on and another in his hands. When Scorpius reached him, he handed him the cloak.

Scorpius put it on and said, “Thank you Dad.”

They fell into step together and headed around the lake, towards the tree line of the forbidden forest, “So you and Jamie’s Dad?”

“Yes,” Draco said, “We ought to talk about it.”

“We should,” Scorpius agreed, “I mean…you’re sleeping with my boyfriend’s Dad.”

“Technically I was sleeping with him before he was your boyfriend’s Dad,” Draco pointed out.

“He has always been James’s Dad-”

“Don’t be a smart arse Scorp,” Draco said calmly, “You know what I mean.”

“When did you start sleeping with him?” Scorpius asked curiously, “Before or after I met James?”

“After,” Draco replied, “We saw each other in passing at work, then you and James became friends. Do you remember that summer when you went to his birthday party?”

“The summer after second year?” Scorpius frowned.

“It was at that birthday party that I…reconnected with Harry, shall we say?” Draco explained.

“That was not an image I wanted Dad…”

“Well, you wanted answers Scorpius,” Draco said matter of factly.

Scorpius sighed, “I thought you were with Aunt Daphne.”

Draco laughed, “I know, and we found your attempts to set us up hilarious. Needless to say, her relationship with Theo hasn’t worked out. Partly because they hate each other, but mostly because there’s a reason that your Aunt Pansy shares a flat with her.”

“Ah,” Scorpius realised, “Oh…I see.”

Draco smirked, “She is my best friend, nothing more. We raised our children alone, and those children were the same age so yes, we spend a lot of time together but not in the sense that you and Septimus seemed to think.”

“So…” Scorpius frowned, “Dad, I kind of have to ask. I’ve never had any inclination towards women but you slept with my Mum and Rose’s Mum so uh…why the sudden change?”

Draco smiled slightly, “Because I’m not gay Scorpius. In fact, apart from Harry, I have only ever been with women.”

Scorpius’s frown deepened.

“Your Aunt Daphne used to call me Harry-sexual,” Draco added, “And she is probably right. Harry and I were always attracted to each other, even when we were your age but beyond that both of us have only been with women.”

“So…are you like together?” Scorpius asked, “Or is it just a convenience thing?”

“If I knew the answer to that question, I would tell you,” Draco said honestly, “But I don’t think Harry and I have ever been sure what we are.”

“Right,” Scorpius said, “I’m not going to lie Dad. I’m feeling more confused than I did at the start of this conversation.”

Draco chuckled, “I’m sorry Scorp, it isn’t the easiest thing to explain tactfully.”

“Well,” Scorpius said, shoving his hands in his pockets as they completed their circuit of the lake, “Are you happy Dad?”

Draco smiled at his son, “Of course I am, Scorp.”

“Then it’s okay,” Scorpius said honestly, “As weird as it is. I mean you raised me, all by yourself and I will never stop being grateful for that. I know you gave up a lot to do that so you deserve to be happy and if that is with my boyfriend’s Dad then I’ll just have to deal with that.”

Draco smiled warmly at his son, “It was never a chore Scorpius and I would give it all up again. Being your Dad, it’s a bigger reward than any career or any amount of money.”

Scorpius smiled too and actually hugged his Dad before darting back into the castle out of the snow.


	7. We Had a Fear of Flying

“So,” Draco said, loitering in the doorway of Harry’s office, “How did that go for you?”

Harry grimaced as he dabbed dittany on a rather nasty gash on his arm, “Does this answer your question?”

Draco winced, “That bad?” he asked, walking into the office and taking the dittany from Harry.

“There was a duel, some cursing and an entrail expelling curse or two,” Harry said, wincing as Draco dabbed the wound.

“As long as nobody used Sectumsempra,” Draco said.

Harry winced again, “No, you know I would never use that curse or teach a soul it after what it did to you.”

Draco didn’t look up at Harry, “That encounter is what led to a whole other encounter in that broom closet.”

“I’m aware of that,” Harry said, wincing again, “God Draco, you have no idea how sick with guilt I felt after that.”

“Did making out with me make you feel any better?” Draco asked, he still hadn’t met Harry’s eye.

“It just made me feel more confused,” Harry said, he let out a breath and leant back, “I’m a fucking Auror and I’m about ready to pass out because of a slashing curse. What is wrong with me?”

“You are emotionally exhausted Harry,” Draco said gently, he used his wand to wrap a bandage around Harry’s arm, “You just dueled your son.”

Harry opened his eyes when he felt a glass being pushed into his hand.

“It will steady your nerves,” Draco said.

Harry’s hand did shake as he brought the glass of firewhiskey to his lips.

“I never thought we would have such a volatile relationship,” Harry said quietly, “We were always so close when Jamie was little but then I went back to the Aurors…sometimes I think I shouldn’t have done that, you know? When Ted and Jamie were little, I worked here but I missed being an Auror…I felt like it was my calling in life.”

“You have no idea how corny that sounded,” Draco muttered as he poured himself a firewhiskey.

“I know, but it really was how I felt,” Harry frowned, “But then James spent more time bouncing around the place. He would spend the weekends with Ginny and the week with me, and Molly would watch him and Ted while I worked. But…Ginny would take him out and I would take him out somewhere better just to spite her. It got so goddamn nasty.”

“And it didn’t do him any favours,” Draco agreed, “But he will cool down and when he does, you will get that relationship back.”

Harry sighed again, “How did your chat with Scorpius go?”

“Fine,” Draco replied honestly, “He was understanding of the whole situation after I explained it to him, without telling him the part about you jumping my bones at your 12 year old’s birthday party while they were all playing Quidditch outside obviously.”

“That’s not how I remember that story going,” Harry said, cracking one eye open to smirk at Draco.

Draco smiled slightly, “In all seriousness, it wasn’t a chore to talk to Scorpius about it. I probably should have done it a while ago.”

“I wish I could talk to James like that,” Harry sighed.

“I suspect one day, you will be able to,” Draco said, pushing Harry to his feet, “But right now, you need to get to bed.”

“Are you staying?” Harry asked, opening both of his eyes and looking at Draco in surprise.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “What harm can it do now?”

“True,” Harry said, a smile made it’s way onto his face, “You had better watch out Draco. Staying the night and healing my wounds? This is starting to look like a relationship.”

“Merlin forbid,” Draco mumbled under his breath as he made his way up the narrow staircase with the dark haired man.

***

A few days later, Harry, Ron and Neville decided to get together for a catch-up. Draco was invited too, as he worked with Harry (and Neville as he was on the board of governors). Harry’s office was the largest and he had the best supply of firewhiskey so they had decided to meet there on Friday night for a good old fashioned poker night.

“So who have you got your bets on to win the Quidditch World Cup?” Ron asked as they all held their cards in one hand and their drinks in the other.

“Bulgaria don’t have a shot, they haven’t since they lost Krum in the war,” Draco said, “My bet is on France.”

“France are terrible Draco!” Harry said in amusement, “You’re only routing for them because half of your family are from France.”

“Not really,” Draco said, “I am descended from French kings however.”

Neville rolled his eyes, “I think India have a shot this year, they’ve been on the up for the last 5 years.”

“Good shout Nev,” Ron said with a nod, “I think you might be onto something with that. What do you reckon Harry?”

“I dunno, England might be okay this season. Ever since Wood joined they’ve been improving, I reckon they’ll at least make the semi’s,” Harry said.

“Maybe,” Ron said.

“They are notorious for getting crap when the pressure is on,” Neville pointed out.

“And they don’t have the best tactics compared to some other teams this year,” Draco added.

The talk went from Quidditch to work, which in the case of three of them involved classes.

“I had a mock duel sometime last month with Rose Granger,” Harry told the others, “I _was _going a little bit easy on her, but all the same she knocked me down, she’s good. And when I say good, I mean Auror training standards good.”

“That’s surprising,” Draco said, “I always thought that Hermione was more logical than physical.”

Neville smiled, “Oh Hermione can hold her own in a duel.”

Harry nodded, “She’s great, easily Auror quality.”

“She just prefers the quiet life,” Neville said with a soft smile, “She’s a lover, not a fighter.”

Ron hummed his agreement, “I always thought she’d be great in the Ministry, protecting house elves or something.”

Neville chuckled, “Yeah, I was sure she’d make Head of the Department before she hit 30.”

“Why didn’t she ever go for it?” Ron asked.

“Because she had Rose, I expect,” Draco said, “I don’t know her reasons, but I know that when I found out about Astoria being pregnant with Scorp I dropped any ambitions I had of being a renowned experimental potions brewer and took a job in something safe and reliable, so I could always be around for him.”

“Well, being a lawyer is definitely reliable,” Harry said in amusement, “If very boring, but you’re right. Hermione didn’t work until Rose was 2 or 3 and by then, she was finding it harder to get into the DMLE so she settled for the Department of Magical Co-operation and she’s happy enough there.”

“It’s such a waste of her talent,” Ron said with a frown, “Mum would always have looked after Rose if Hermione had wanted to go to work. Hermione’s practically family, and she was looking after Victoire anyway.”

“I think she felt guilty,” Harry admitted, “Because obviously Rose was an accident. Hermione was really conflicted, because she felt like she had to make sure she raised her right but she wasn’t sure how to do that on her own at such a young age.”

Neville swallowed and glanced down guiltily.

“Astoria was only a year younger,” Draco said, “And look at the difference that made. I’ve not seen her since she was discharged from St. Mungo’s after Scorp was born.”

“I suppose it’s almost inevitable,” Neville said quietly, “Baby booms after wars, people just aren’t as careful as they normally are.”

“That’s exactly why,” Draco said, “Too much alcohol and a sense you’ve defied death and are therefore invincible. I know that was the case with Astoria and I.”

“It was just foolishness with Ginny and I,” Harry admitted.

“I’m surprised only two out of the four us ended up with a kid that young,” Ron remarked in amusement, “What about you Harry? Got any illegitimate kids out there?”

Harry chuckled, “No, thank Merlin. I struggled enough with the two that I did have but then again I didn’t set out on a mission to screw half the female race like you did when you entered the Quidditch circuit Ron.”

Ron told him bluntly to fuck off, making the others snigger.

“What about you Nev?” Harry joked, “Any post-war, love children?”

“Not that I know of,” Neville said with an amused smile.

“Well you were known as Fatbottom back then,” Draco teased.

“He cut off a giant snakes head with the sword of Gryffindor!” Harry exclaimed, “That would get anyone laid Draco!”

“I was more interested in relationships than chasing after fangirls,” Neville said. He frowned slightly as they played out their hands,

“You know,” Harry mused, “Speaking of illegitimate children. Victoire freaked me out the other day, she asked about my eyes and whether they were genetic. I half expected her to start accusing me of sleeping with her Mother but she was just being curious.”

“Your eyes are genetic then Harry?” Draco asked with interest.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, any magical child I have will have them like James does, and they are brighter depending on the magical power.”

“Interesting,” Draco said, “The grey eyes in my family are the same. It’s a trait that only exists in very old, very pure families. Your Mother must have originally come from one of the great lines before they started mixing with Muggles in the 15th century.”

“You still sound like a prejudiced git sometimes Malfoy,” Ron pointed out.

“Or a historian,” Harry chuckled, catching Draco’s eye, “Take your pick.”

Draco smiled, “I prefer historian.”

Ron yawned, “You know, about what you were saying about Rose being into duelling. She’s not much like Hermione, is she? I mean I don’t know her as well as you Harry but Hermione never liked flying much. But Rose seems to love it, and she’s great as well.”

“That’s probably just because I took her out flying a lot when she was a kid,” Harry said, “Which Hermione hated of course.”

“She’s like Hermione in some respects,” Neville said, “I mean, have you seen her timetable? It’s packed, she’s taking two N.E.W.T’s more than she needs to and she’s in countless clubs.”

“She loves DADA,” Harry commented, “And that was Hermione’s least favourite class.”

“Let me guess, was that also your influence?” Draco asked in amusement.

Harry chuckled slightly, “Probably,” he admitted.

“You seem to have had a big influence on her,” Ron said, “I mean, you’re around a lot for her. She says she doesn’t have a Father, but you pretty much are her Father.”

“Well,” Harry said, “I’m her Godfather. It’s sort of my job, I’ve tried to be around as much for her as I have been for Teddy and James.”

Ron shrugged, “I guess I should have made more of an effort to be around when she was little, you two seem to know her quite well.”

“You didn’t have the time Ron,” Neville said, “And Hermione managed fine anyway.”

“I know,” Ron said, “I guess I just think that if things had gone differently between Hermione and I, she could have been my daughter.”

His eyes widened just a fraction, and Draco moved the conversation on, they didn’t talk about Hermione or Rose again that night.

***

“When was Rose born, Harry?”

Harry looked up from his marking, “That’s a loaded question Nev.”

Neville gave him a pointed look, “Just answer it, please.”

“She was born on the 4th of May,” Harry replied.

He watched the cogs whir in Neville’s head, “So…”

Harry sighed.

“So she was conceived when then, the end of July?” Neville asked.

Harry could have lied, he could have said yes but he knew that wasn’t the truth.

“No,” Harry said, “Rose was born two weeks late. Hermione’s due date was in the middle of April.”

Neville looked up at Harry, “So she either had an affair with a foreign wizard or she lied entirely, about the foreign wizard.”

Harry didn’t say anything, and Neville rushed out of his office in a flash.

***

“Luna? Luna!”

Neville’s knuckles hurt as he rapped them on the front door of a little white cottage in a country lane off of Hogsmeade, “Rolf!”

The door swung open, revealing a confused Rolf Scamander standing in the doorway. He was wearing sweatpants, his long dark hair was out of its usual ponytail, and his blue eyes were dull and bloodshot. He had obviously just gotten out of bed, it was well past midnight after all.

“Neville,” he mumbled, “Is everything alright mate?”

“Not really,” Neville said, probably looking a little crazed, “I…I need to talk to Luna.”

“She’s just woken up, she’ll be down in a second,” Rolf said as he moved back from the door and allowed Neville to walk in.

“I’m sorry for coming by so late,” Neville said apologetically, “I hope I didn’t disturb you too much.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rolf said with a tired smile, “Lorcan hasn’t been well so we’ve not slept much anyway.”

Neville nodded, “I wouldn’t come by so late if it wasn’t important, Rolf.”

“I know you wouldn’t mate,” Rolf said.

At that moment, Luna walked into the room wearing a bright pink dressing gown. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun, and she looked tired too.

“Neville,” She said quietly, “What brings you round so late?”

Neville glanced between her and Rolf and Luna smiled weakly, “Go back to bed sweetie, I’ll be up soon.”

“You sure?” Rolf asked.

Luna nodded and kissed him lightly on the lips, “Lorcan will be awake soon anyway, and it’s my turn.”

With a nod Rolf left the living room and padded up the stairs. Luna sat down on the sofa, and motioned silently for Neville to do the same thing.

“I think I might…You know Rose, Hermione’s daughter?”

Luna nodded.

“I think I’m her Father, Luna,” Neville said weakly.

Despite how tired she seemed, Luna didn’t seem at all fazed by these words, “Well it is a possibility, a very real one in fact.”

“Wh…what?” Neville asked.

Luna cocked her head, smiling slightly, “Well you and Hermione were together. Depending on when you last had sex before breaking up…it is distinctly possible.”

“But Hermione always said that it was a foreign wizard,” Neville said weakly, “Why would she lie about that?”

“Think back Neville,” Luna said gently, “Was there anything you said or did that would have made Hermione wary about telling you that she was pregnant?”

Neville’s face fell as he flashed back to that fateful time.

_“So you’re taking the job?”_

_“I have to Hermione,” Neville said as they sat by the dwindling fire in the Gryffindor common room, “I want you to come with me.”_

_Hermione sighed, “I have my own dreams Neville, my own ambitions. I don’t want to spend the next year gallivanting around the world.”_

_“I can’t turn it down,” Neville said, meeting her eye, “I love you Hermione, I would ask you to wait for me but that’s not fair.”_

_“I would,” Hermione said, meeting his eye, “You know I would Neville.”_

_“I do not expect you to put your life on hold for the next year,” Neville said firmly, “But please, come with me.”_

_Hermione held his gaze for a moment then leant in and kissed him, “I love you Neville, but in this case. I think we both have our own dreams, and neither of us wants to give those dreams up.”_

_Neville scanned her face, “You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?”_

_“I think we’re breaking up with each other actually,” Hermione said sadly._

_“Then can we at least have tonight?” Neville asked softly, “Before we need to deal with the goodbye in the morning?”_

_“Yes,” Hermione whispered, kissing him gently, “We can have tonight.”_

Neville frowned as he remembered the last time they had spoken before he left for South America…

_“Hermione, I’m sorry but you know how I feel,” Neville said irritably as they stood at the train station in Hogsmeade together, “I need to get away and see the world, after all that happened in the war…it taught me that life is short.”_

_“I know Neville, but-”_

_“I don’t want to end up stuck here Hermione,” Neville cut in, “I want to see the world, I want to live my life. I don’t want to just settle in this place and never leave again, I don’t want to be that person.”_

_“Fine,” Hermione said, taking a step back, “But maybe I do want to be that person Neville. Maybe settling isn’t such an issue for me and seeing the world is something that I can or can’t do. My friends and my family are here, and here is where I want to stay.”_

_“Then I guess I’ll see you around Hermione.”_

_“I guess so,” Hermione said coolly._

_And with that, they parted ways._

“I told her I didn’t want to be tied down,” Neville whispered, “Stuck in the UK…I told her I didn’t want to settle.”

“Well,” Luna frowned, “That does sound rather a lot like, ‘I don’t want to have children’, I’m sorry to say that Neville.”

“I’m an idiot,” Neville sighed, “To think of what I missed…Do you think I should talk to Rose? Or should I talk to Hermione?”

“I don’t think that would be very wise Neville,” Luna commented, “Hermione, from what I can remember, did not cope very well after you left the country and Rose’s Father could be any number of people. I suggest you stay out of things unless Rose asks you about it.”

Neville frowned, “But she might be my daughter, Luna.”

“I know,” Luna agreed, “But in this case, I don’t think you should upset the apple cart,” Luna said gently.

Before anymore could be said there was a call of, “Mummy!” from upstairs.

Neville got to his feet, “I’m sorry Luna, I’ll let you get back to Lorcan. I shouldn’t have come around so late.”

“You are always welcome here Neville,” Luna said, hugging him as they walked along the hall.

“Thanks,” Neville said genuinely as he kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye, walking out into the cold winter night.

As he walked up the path he thought over Luna’s words, about staying quiet and not mentioning anything to Rose or Hermione. Halfway through Hogsmeade he muttered to himself, “Screw that, if there’s even a miniscule chance she’s my daughter I’m finding out.”

***

Ginny Weasley was asleep in her bed when an almighty crash from her living room woke her up with a jolt. Throwing on her dressing gown, and grabbing her wand Ginny crept through the darkness into the room where a figure was lying on the floor, covered in ash.

“Reveal yourself!” She shouted, her wand trained on the figure.

It jumped and squealed, “Ginny! It’s your brother!”

“Ron!” Ginny hissed, “You scared the shit out of me!”

“It’s not my fault you’re so bloody paranoid,” Ron muttered, “Can you please stop pointing that thing at me?”

“Right, sorry,” Ginny said, lowering her wand as Ron dusted the ash off of himself and sat down heavily on her sofa.

“What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?” Ginny asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I think I might have a daughter,” Ron said weakly.

“Well, considering how many flings you had after the war, I’m not surprised,” Ginny remarked sarcastically.

“This is serious Gin, I think Hermione’s daughter Rose…I think she might be mine,” Ron said.

“Whats brought this on?” Ginny asked with a frown as she sat down next to him.

“Just talking with some friends, I realised that the timing works. Rose was born in May, and Hermione and I had our one night stand in July,” Ron said, his eyes slightly panicked.

“Well, I suppose it’s possible,” Ginny said, “But what about the foreign wizard thing Hermione sticks by?”

“What if she’s lying because she didn’t want me to find out?” Ron asked.

“And what if it’s the truth?” Ginny countered, she hated lying, especially to her brother.

“I suppose,” Ron said, almost sadly.

“Whats going on Ron?” Ginny asked, “You’ve never wanted any commitment. That was half the reason you choose to be a Quidditch player, so you could have flings not relationships.”

“I know,” Ron said quietly, “But now that I’m getting older…everyone has kids, and…” he trailed off.

“Ron, you’ve been away a long time, and not around much,” Ginny said, “Hermione won’t take it very well if you try and force your way into her and her daughter’s life.”

“And what if that daughter is mine?” Ron asked hotly, “Then I have a right to be in her life!”

“And if she’s not then you jeopardise your relationship with Hermione,” Ginny pointed out with a yawn.

“What relationship?” Ron asked bitterly, “Hermione and I haven’t had a relationship past awkward since 1999.”

“Well you were kind of an asshole,” Ginny said.

“Ginny, that’s not helping.”

“You didn’t _ask _me to help,” Ginny said.

“Well I’m asking you now,” Ron said a little desperately, “What do I do?”

“Whatever you feel is right, in your heart,” Ginny replied.

***

When someone bagged on the door at 2am in the morning, you answered.

When someone happened to be banging on that door in the middle of a thunderstorm, you threw on a dressing gown and ran to the door, with your heart in your throat hoping something hadn’t happened to your daughter or your best friend.

When Hermione yanked the door open and saw Neville standing on her doorstep, soaked to the skin, she knew what was coming.

“Is she mine Hermione?”

“Neville-” Hermione began weakly.

Neville stepped into the house and shut the door behind him, “Don’t lie to me Hermione,” he said, a dangerous tone to his voice that she hadn’t heard for years, “Is she mine? Is Rose my daughter?”

Hermione stared at Neville for a long moment before saying, rather tearfully, “I think so.”

“You _think _so?” Neville asked bitterly, “You never took the trouble to actually check then?”

“How could I Neville?” Hermione asked quietly, “How could I owl you in South America and tell you that I was pregnant and that it _might _be your baby? I couldn’t! So I waited until she was born, hoping it would be obvious at that point but she never had any distinctive features, she just looked like me and then when you came back from South America, you were happy. I didn’t want to ruin that by asking you to come and give me a sample of your blood so I could check if she was your baby. You made it clear that commitment and something that would have tied you down to this place was something that you didn’t want, so for a while I fooled myself into thinking that she was Harry’s because it was easier that way, it was easier to think that her Godfather was helping raise her so he wasn’t really missing out on anything.”

Neville watched her silently.

“But as she got older and her magical power grew, I knew she couldn’t be Harry’s because she didn’t have his eyes,” Hermione said quietly, “And I knew she wasn’t Draco’s either, and then there was the fact she looks nothing like Ron but…she has these little quirks that I recognised as she got older. She would stick her tongue out a little when she was concentrating, she would wrinkle her nose when she was trying to work out something difficult and I worked it out.”

“Yet, you never told me?” Neville asked quietly.

“You weren’t interested in being her Father Neville,” Hermione replied, just as quietly, “You were researching, you were travelling, you were living the life you had always dreamed of. The minute I told you that you had a daughter, that would all have come to an end. You would have stayed because you would have felt an obligation towards us.”

“Damn right I would have!” Neville snapped, when his calm façade broke, it could get a little messy because it happened so rarely. It took a lot to phase Neville, but when something did make him snap, it had to be big.

“If you had told me I had a daughter I would have happily dropped everything! Because although I might not have shown it to you, I was filled with regret about the decisions and the mistakes I made when I let you go Hermione,” Neville ranted, “I watched you with that little girl at every single one of Harry’s birthday parties Hermione, and Merlin, do you know how many times I wished she was mine? I wished that was my life! But I never questioned it, because you told me it was a foreign wizard and after all that we had been through, it never once crossed my mind that you were lying, straight to my face!”

“You don’t get the right to say that!” Hermione snapped, “You weren’t there when she was screaming all night, you weren’t the one who had to bandage her up when she fell or rock her to sleep when she was teething! I lied to you, but I did it for your own sake and for her sake because I would rather she didn’t have a Father than have one who resented her!”

“I would never have resented her,” Neville said quietly, “How could I resent her? I would have given up all of the research, all of the travelling, I would have given it all up to be her Dad, to be the one who bandaged her up and the one who read her stories at bedtime. Don’t try and tell me how I would have felt Hermione because you’re wrong.”

“I’m sorry Neville,” Hermione half said, half sobbed, “If I had realised that you wanted to be in her life, I would have done things differently.”

“What you should have done differently, is you should have told me from the beginning,” Neville said quietly, “You should have let me make that decision myself because we both know that whatever was between us back then was special, it wasn’t just some stupid post-war romance like I convinced myself for so long and you know that too.”

Hermione caught his eye.

“There hasn’t been anyone since you Hermione,” Neville said, despite his anger, his tone was quieter now, “There have been lovers that have filled the voids, kept the loneliness at bay for a few weeks or months sometimes. But there has never been another person that I have loved, the way that I love you.”

“And I think,” Neville continued, “I think from the fact there hasn’t been anyone significant in your life since then…I think you feel the same.”

Hermione let out a shaky breath, “Nobody who I have ever wanted to stick around. Nobody who I felt just understood me and nobody that I can say I have truly loved.”

Neville held her gaze, “So where do we go from here? We’re still in love with each other and we have a 16 year old daughter who has no idea I’m her Father.”

Hermione sat down on the bottom of the stairs and sighed.

Neville cast a drying charm on himself and sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a good while, it was a contemplative silence rather than an awkward one but when the sun began to come up, they knew that one of them needed to say something.

“Do you want a cup of coffee?”

Neville almost smiled at the simplicity of it all.

“Yes, I would love one.”

They made their way into the kitchen where Hermione boiled the kettle and made two cups of coffee. She placed one in front of Neville and they both sat around the breakfast bar.

“I think the first thing we need to do is make sure that I’m right,” Hermione said, without looking up, “Because as much as I feel it in my heart, that she is your daughter. I don’t know for sure.”

Neville looked down at his coffee too, “How did you end up in the situation you were in, Hermione? Four possible Fathers to your child…”

“Because I fell apart,” Hermione frowned, “Thinking about it, I suppose it should have happened after the war. Everything that happened to me, everything that I did, it should have all crashed down on me, but before I could let it bog me down we were back at school and despite everything that had happened to you, you were still you Neville.”

She looked up and caught his eye, “You had changed of course, but not at heart and that was enough for me to fool myself that I was okay too, that I was better even when I wasn’t. When you left…there was this void that I didn’t know how to fill and that scared me. I went out, looking for something that would make me feel _anything _because I felt numb and I couldn’t sleep for the nightmares about the war…”

Hermione swallowed and looked back into the depths of her coffee, “So there was Draco Malfoy in the Hogs Head, pissed as a newt and he apologised for what had happened during the war. He said he was a coward, but he wasn’t an evil person. He was about as broken as I was and we were drunk so…it happened, and it happened a few times before I realised how bloody stupid it was of me.”

She couldn’t bear to see the look on Neville’s face so she kept her gaze down, “Then there was Ron who was trying to be the comforting friend, but it was because he had feelings for me which I think I abused to be honest. When I said I didn’t see him that way and that I wasn’t interested in dating him, that affected our friendship and we never really got it back to be honest.”

Neville reached out and rested his hand on top of hers.

“And then at the end of it all, to pull me out of it…there was Harry,” Hermione said softy, “Which is about as close as I ever got to loving someone the way I loved you. He was understanding but firm because he knew that I had to get my life on track. He was sweet, he was gentle, but he hit me with the harsh truths that I needed to hear and when I could see clearly for the first time in weeks, he was the one who was there at the end of it, not you or Draco or Ron, but Harry.”

“So you made him Rose’s Godfather,” Neville realised.

Hermione nodded, “I made him Rose’s Godfather so at the very least, there was a male figure in her life who she could look up to and respect because I felt she needed that. As it so happened, she had that person anyway, in you.”

Neville frowned over at Hermione, “What do you mean?”

“When she was little, Harry was there,” Hermione said, “He was the fun Father figure who took her to Quidditch games and gave me heart attacks by letting her ride brooms that went far too high for her age. But when she got older, it was always Professor Longbottom that she went to if she needed something, in every single one of her letters, Professor Longbottom was mentioned.”

Neville’s eyes widened a fraction, “I was?”

Hermione nodded, she got up and opened the top drawer in the kitchen. She pulled out a pile of letters and put them down on the table, “You can read them, if you like. You will have to read about her crush on our muggle next door neighbour, and her fights with Scorpius about his denial of his love for Jamie Potter, but you can still read them, if you would like.”

Neville nodded and reached across the table for the letters.

There were so many and he was mentioned in almost every one. There were too many words for him to take them all in, but some struck him more than others and he found himself shedding more than one tear while Hermione kept the coffee topped up.

_“Professor Longbottom is my favourite Mum! He loves Herbology which makes it so interesting, today he let me stay behind and help because I was curious about what happens after the mandrakes are potted. He made me tea and gave me biscuits, he’s the best professor at this school!”_

_“I had a fight with Scorpius today, it was our first fight since we became friends but he was really mean to me Mum. I ran into Professor Longbottom and I was crying which was super embarrassing but he was okay with it. He let me sit in an empty classroom and cry for a while then he told me that boys are all stupid anyway and that I didn’t need them. I don’t think he realises that Scorpius is just my friend, but it was nice of him anyway.”_

_“Mum! Vic has a crush on Professor Longbottom, can you believe it? I think it’s weird, not because he’s a bad person or anything but because he’s our Professor. Besides, he’s not really boyfriend material, is he? He’s more Dad material, he’s how I always imagined my Dad might be from the stories you told me growing up. It would have been cool to have a Dad who travelled the world finding exotic plants…Have you heard anything more from my Dad yet? Do you know who he is? When you find out, please tell me Mum because I need to know.”_

_“I hope you don’t mind Mum but I spent my morning with Professor Longbottom today (weird for a Saturday morning, I know). I was talking to him in Herbology about rare water plants because Uncle Harry was telling me about Gillyweed and the Triwizard Tournament. Anyway, did you know Professor Longbottom was the one who gave Uncle Harry the Gillyweed? Everyone thinks Uncle Harry is the hero, but I think Professor Longbottom is really. Don’t tell Uncle Harry that though, I know he saves lives for a living and all but Jamie doesn’t really like that about him, I think Jamie just wishes his Dad was around more. Do you think my Dad would have been around if you had been able to track him down, or was he not the type? Sorry for rambling, did you know that Professor Longbottom knows the name and the latin name of every single plant in the Black lake? Mum, he is just the coolest.”_

_“Hey Mum! _

_We had our careers meetings with the Deputy Headmaster today. I told Professor Longbottom that I’m undecided and he said that was fine, because I had time to decide yet but I decided to take a broad range of N.E.W.T’s anyway so that I can keep my options open._

_I thought about being an Auror for a while, but I don’t think that’s what I want to do with my life and I know you want me to go into the DMLE but I need to think on that one for a bit. I thought maybe being a dragon tamer would be cool but Professor Longbottom reminded me that the wage isn’t exactly reliable, same for a curse breaker unfortunately._

_Maybe I’ll try and make Quidditch into a career, but I don’t know. Do you think I could be a Herbologist? Or maybe a Magizoologist like Aunt Luna? Maybe I could do both and see the world, just like Professor Longbottom did. You should hear his stories Mum, they are amazing. I wish we had seen the things he has seen!”_

Neville swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up at Hermione, “This must have been hard for you to read, Hermione.”

“It was,” Hermione said honestly, “But as much as I turned myself inside out over it, I knew there was no point. In what crazy world would you have offered to take us along with you on your adventures? And you know me Neville, I would never have let that happen. The places you went were dangerous and one thing I know for sure about myself as a Mother is that I am far too protective of Rose. I only let her go into Diagon Alley on her own for the first time this summer, I have always been terrified of something bad happening to her.”

“That’s understandable,” Neville said softly, gripping Hermione’s hand, “After all we went through, we are allowed to be paranoid but Rose needs closure Hermione. If I am her Father, and it seems very likely that I am, then she needs to know.”

Hermione swallowed and nodded, “I know for sure that Draco isn’t her Father, but I will ask Harry and Ron for a blood sample to rule it out, and…before Rose finds out about any of this, I want to be sure.”

Neville nodded and looked at the clock on the wall, it was 7am.

“I understand that completely,” Neville said calmly, “And I need to get back to the school, but I’ll come by tonight to give you a blood sample, okay?”

“Okay,” Hermione agreed.

“You can look me in the eye Hermione,” Neville said, getting to his feet and walking around the table. He knelt down in front of her and looked up, into eyes filled with sorrow and shame, “I don’t begrudge you for what happened and I have not lost a shred of respect for you. I just feel cheated out of the first 11 years of my daughter’s life.”

“I’m sorry Neville,” Hermione said, her voice so quiet that Neville almost didn’t hear it.

Neville caught her eye and genuine regret shone in both of their eyes, “I’m sorry too,” he said roughly.


	8. Of Growing Old...

“This is the second morning you’ve woken up here,” Harry mused as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his work robes from his closet.

“Well if it bothers you so much, I will stop coming by,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t you have work to get to?” Harry quipped.

“Oh, I do,” Draco agreed, “But the temp Head Auror is bloody useless and half as hot as the old. It’s hardly an incentive to get into work early, is it?”

Harry smirked at him, “I’m honoured Draco. But you know…I kind of need to vent about something and since you’re here anyway, I’m going to vent to you.”

“Go on…”

Harry sighed, “I’ve wondering been for a while…and now I think…I think Hermione is keeping something from me.”

“About Rose?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded, “I knew the foreign wizard thing was a lie, Hermione confirmed that to me the other day. Along with the fact I am definitely not Rose’s Father because she isn’t under any glamour charms and she doesn’t have my eyes.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Draco said, “You already have two children, I think that’s enough of a handful.”

“It is,” Harry agreed, “But the thing is, I’m not her Father and you’re not her Father so it’s between Ron and Neville.”

“For both of their sakes, I hope it isn’t Ron,” Draco muttered under his breath.

“I don’t think he is,” Harry said with a frown, “I think Neville is her Father, and I think Hermione knows that. But if that is the case…I don’t know why she would lie to me and keep it from me.”

“Have you ever thought there might have been a reason that she kept it from you?” Draco asked.

“What? Why would there be a reason?” Harry asked helplessly.

“Maybe she doesn’t want Neville to know, and as his closest friend, she probably suspects that you would tell him,” Draco said reasonably.

“God, you might be right…but if Neville is her Father, he deserves to know and so does Rose,” Harry said, feeling a headache coming on.

Draco nodded, “You are right of course. But what are you going to do about it?”

“I have no idea, talking to Hermione about it in the past hasn’t ended well,” Harry said with a sigh.

“Why not talk to Rose? She’s desperate to find out who her Father is,” Draco said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him, “How do you know that? Hang on…you convinced me to take this job, and you’re the head of the board of governors...”

Draco smirked, “Correct.”

“Did you have something to do with me being offered this job?” Harry asked.

“My son may have asked me for a favour,” Draco said honestly, “And that favour also happened to involve getting you out of the house and out of your injury induced stump, so yes, I recommended you to the board.”

Harry smiled slightly, “Rose has you wrapped around her little finger too, huh?”

“No, but she does have Scorpius wrapped around it,” Draco said in amusement, “And I spoil my son far more than I ought to.”

Harry shook his head, “That girl is far too resourceful.”

“Rather like her Mother,” Draco mused.

***

It was the 5th of November, Bonfire Night.

For the last few years at Hogwarts, certainly as long as Rose had been there, it had been the occasion for a large party. It was all outside in the freezing cold, which added to the fun of it and there were fireworks as well as a huge bonfire. Someone always managed to smuggle in some butterbeer, and occasionally some firewhiskey too, normally Scorpius and Septimus.

Rose put her worries aside for that night, because it was one of her favourites, topped only by Christmas and she didn’t want to ruin it by being miserable. She chatted to Victoire, Septimus, Scorpius and James as they walked through the school towards the grounds with the rest of the school.

Scorpius had his arm draped around James, and he didn’t care who saw. They hadn’t even bothered about James’s Dad being here this year. Victoire and Septimus were bickering and although Rose should have felt like a third wheel, she just felt happy as they walked out into the cold grounds where the bonfire was already burning.

“I always thought Bonfire Night was a Muggle celebration,” Victoire said, shivering slightly and pulling her cloak tighter.

“Really Vic?” Scorpius asked in disbelief.

“Even I know the history behind it, and I really don’t listen in History of Magic,” Septimus said, absentmindedly throwing his cloak over her.

Victoire glanced over at him in surprise. She didn’t even have it in her so insult him, “So what _is _the story behind it?”

“A wizard called Guy Fawkes was plotting with 12 Purebloods, each a representative of one of the great Pureblood families of the time,” Rose said, “The plot was to destroy the Muggle monarchy.”

“James VI, was the King of England, at the time,” Scorpius added, “And he hated witchcraft, that was when our kind started to go into hiding, instead of living amongst Muggles.”

“So it was a rebellion basically,” Septimus said, “Against the Muggle King and the amount of our kind he was killing.”

“But it failed, and they were all burned at the stake for witchcraft,” Rose said, “So every year since, wizards all over the country lit bonfires with a figure of the king atop and burned him, as revenge. The Muggles do something similar, but they burn Guy Fawkes.”

“Merlin, our relationship with Muggles is screwed up,” Victoire said, making the others chuckle.

“Which is why me and Ollie would never have worked out,” Rose concluded, “But he is literally the only boy I have ever had a crush on.”

“Now Rosie, that’s not entirely true,” Scorpius whispered in her ear.

Rose glared at him, “Don’t even go there Scorpius.”

Scorpius smiled mischievously, “That is all I’m saying,” he promised.

“Anyway, that’s enough history for one night,” Septimus said with a grin, “I’ll go fetch the butterbeer we hid this morning.”

Scorpius shared his grin, and they darted off into the crowd of students and staff members.

The boys soon came back with butterbeer for all of them, and as they wandered around the grounds talking and sipping from their bottles. Rose smiled to herself, she wasn’t sure why she was so desperate to find her Father. She had amazing friends, and a fantastic Mother who had done all she could to raise her well. Despite the many arguments they had, she loved her. What did she need a Father for?

***

“Harry!”

Harry glanced up, “Oh make it quick Hermione, I’m on my way to the bonfire.”

“I know, but I need a favour from you,” Hermione said.

The tone of her voice made Harry stop in his tracks in the middle of the abandoned castle, “Is this about Rose?”

“I think I know who her Father is, but I need to rule the others out because when I tell Rose the truth, I want to be completely sure that it _is _the truth,” Hermione said quietly.

“It’s Neville, isn’t it?”

“I think so,” Hermione replied, her voice broke a little, “I hope so.”

Harry sighed and raised his sleeve then mumbled a clever little charm. Hermione watched in surprise as a slow flow of blood came out of his arm then was encased in a bubble which he handed to Hermione.

“How did you-”

“I’m an Auror,” Harry said with a smile, “Every time I go into a building that might be contaminated, I need to submit a blood sample to the department.”

“Ah,” Hermione realised, “I’m sorry Harry, for hiding the truth for so long.”

“If your hunch is right, it’s Neville that you should be apologising to,” Harry said simply, slipping past her and heading out to the bonfire.

***

“Hermione!”

Hermione grimaced and came to a stop in the entrance hall, she had been on her way outside to find Ron but he had found her first.

“Ron,” Hermione said politely, turning around to look at him.

“Is she my daughter?”

Hermione sighed, “I don’t think so Ron, but that was actually why I came here to find you.”

Ron’s face fell, “Oh…”

“I think I know who her Father is, but I would like to do a blood test to find out if I’m right,” Hermione said quietly, “When I tell Rose, I want to be certain.”

Ron nodded, “I do understand that. I mean it was unlikely to be me, let’s be honest. We had a one night stand, you had a relationship with Neville and Harry.”

Hermione wasn’t sure that she could call what she had with Harry a relationship, but she nodded all the same.

“I’ll give you a blood sample,” Ron said, and he used the same charm that Harry had.

When he saw Hermione looking bemused, he said, “I had to give samples all the time when I was playing professional Quidditch. That’s the less glamourous side, urine and blood samples to prove you aren’t using any illegal potions.”

“I see,” Hermione said with a smile, “Thank you Ron and…I’m sorry.”

Ron shook his head, “You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione.”

***

“Rosie?”

Rose frowned as she turned and saw her Mother standing behind her, “Mum! What are you doing here?” she asked, moving away from her friends and the crowd to the edge of the lake.

“I need to ask a favour of you Rosie,” Hermione said softly, “I have been thinking a lot about our argument earlier this year and you are right. You do deserve to know who your Father is.”

Rose’s eyes widened, “So you know who he is?”

“I think so, but I want to confirm it before I tell you,” Hermione said honestly, “So I came here to ask if you minded giving me a sample of your blood?”

Rose rolled her arm up eagerly, “You’re really going to find out who he is.”

“I am,” Hermione promised her.

Rose flung her arms around her Mother and hugged her tightly then thrust her arm out eagerly, “Thank you Mum! Just take the sample and find out, please, and thank you!”

Hermione smiled and took the sample, then she hugged her daughter again, “Enjoy the fireworks and have a lovely evening with your friends my darling. When I know anything, I swear to you, I will tell you.”

Rose positively beamed at her Mother and bounded back to her friends, “She just took a blood sample from me,” she said eagerly, “She’s finding out who my Father is!”

Scorpius grinned and wrapped his arm around her, “See? All of that hard work wasn’t for nothing! What’s a few months hard graft in return for finding out who your Dad is?”

“But the big question now is, which one do you think is your Dad?” James asked.

Rose frowned and looked over the lake, “My brain tells me it’s my Uncle Harry because that makes the most sense but my gut…my gut tells me it’s Professor Longbottom.”

James followed her line of sight to the spot by the lake where Neville was standing, engrossed in conversation with Harry. The Herbology professor turned around and caught Rose’s eye, he smiled and gave her a small wave then went back to his conversation.

Rose frowned, “And at first, the thought of our professor being my Dad freaked me out but he was in love with my Mum and she was in love with him. I think that’s better than being the product of a love affair or a one night stand.”

“That’s true,” Victoire reasoned.

“And Professor Longbottom has always been there for me,” Rose added, “When I fought with Scorpius or with you Vic, he used to invite me into his office for tea and biscuits. I used to spend Saturdays at the lake with him so he could teach me more about the plant life. I think looking back, he’s always been more than a teacher…”

Scorpius tightened his grip around his best friend, “Well whatever happens you have us, me and Jamie will take you in, eh Jamie?”

“Well if you want her to have your pureblood heir, we’re going to have to,” James joked, “That will be one strange family dynamic.”

“Two Dads and a Mum,” Septimus smirked, “Not much different from Rose’s weird family situation.”

“Don’t even start,” Rose said, rolling her eyes at the very thought.

“You know, I’m never sure if you two are joking about this whole fake marriage and pureblood heir thing or not,” Victoire said, glancing between her two friends.

“Neither am I,” Scorpius and Rose said in unison.

They caught each other’s eye and burst out laughing. James chuckled too and put his arm around her, “You know, I really hope you aren’t my sister because I kind of like having you is my cousin.”

Rose smiled up at him, “Well now that my Mum is doing the tests, we’ll know soon enough.”

Before anymore could be said the fireworks began to go off, designed especially for the occasion by Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. The display was different each year, and always more impressive than the last. Rose stood in-between Scorpius and James, who each had an arm draped around her shoulder. She watched them light up the sky, telling the story of Guy Fawkes in pictures of his face, of his companions, then of the building they tried to destroy. It finished with a firework landing on top of the bonfire, causing it to surge and in the flames the face of King James VI appeared.

“George Weasley is a genius,” Septimus said when it was over.

“That was the best yet!” Rose exclaimed.

***

“Harry, have you got a moment?”

Harry smiled weakly at Neville, “Of course Nev. You look exhausted, are you alright?”

“I was up all night, talking to Hermione,” Neville admitted, “Working through things, discovering that I have a daughter.”

Harry just smiled, “Rose…Merlin, I’m glad she’s yours. I feel like I would have just disappointed her like I disappointed the two kids I already have.”

Neville sighed, “You would have felt like a disappointment? How do you think I feel? I was never in Rose’s life, not until she came to Hogwarts. I watched Hermione from afar for the best part of 12 years, feeling envious of her life, wishing I had chosen her rather than my grand adventure and all of that time, that baby I watched grow up was _mine_.”

Harry gripped Neville’s shoulder, “But you did get to watch her grow up. You saw her at parties, at Christmas every year. You held her, I seem to recall you even having to change a few nappies when you helped me babysit her. Yes, things were awkward because of the way things ended between you and Hermione, but you were civil. Frankly Nev, it’s more than Ginny and I were when Jamie was a baby. We hated each other, she was bitter that I couldn’t love her the way she wanted, and I was angry that she expected so much of me. I was the stay at home Dad, I sympathised with Hermione on how hard that role was. She had one baby, I had Jamie and Ted who was a toddler. Ginny was off chasing adventure, writing columns about Quidditch and the like, and I was knee deep in dirty nappies and dealing with a toddler having temper tantrums. 

“What’s your point Harry?”

“My point is that you don’t need to feel guilty, or like a disappointment,” Harry said honestly, “Because Hermione did just fine raising Rose on her own. She did a better job on her own that Ginny and I managed together. If she had told you she was pregnant and you had given everything up for her, do you think you would have been happy?”

“Harry, I wouldn’t have resented her,” Neville began.

“It’s easy to say that now, but you were 19 years old back then Neville,” Harry said softly, “And you don’t know how differently you would have felt if you found out back then. I struggled to be a Dad at such a young age, and I wanted that, I didn’t dreams of adventure and travel like you did.”

Neville sighed and glanced over at Rose. She was looking right at him, he smiled and waved then turned back to Harry, “I just feel cheated Harry. I know why Hermione kept it from me, the last conversation we had…well it wouldn’t be a good one to look back on having found out she was pregnant but I wish she had told me, I wish she hadn’t kept it in for so long.”

Harry smiled sadly, “I guess Hermione is pretty sure that you are Rose’s Dad then? She said she wanted to do the blood tests, just to confirm it.

Neville nodded, “She said that Rose has these little quirks that remind her of me and that she just feels it in her heart. I suppose thinking about it, Rose and I always have had a bond that goes beyond a teacher and a student but I never questioned Hermione’s story about the foreign wizard because I couldn’t see any reason for her to lie to me.”

“You trusted her blindly, and that’s not a bad thing Neville,” Harry said honestly, “It’s an honourable thing.”

Neville sighed and nodded, but they said no more as the fireworks began.

***

When he showed up on Hermione’s doorstep later that night, Neville felt sick.

Hermione smiled nervously at him and led him in. This time she showed him down the stairs into a basement that was set up as a potions lab.

“You have a potions lab in your house?” Neville asked, his eyes flitting across the room.

“Uh-huh,” Hermione replied, “And a greenhouse in the garden. I find it’s easier to grow all of the ingredients I need and make my own simple potions rather than spending a fortune buying them from the apothecary.”

Neville smiled at her, “Of course you do.”

His eyes found the table where she had set up a rack of test tubes.

In the centre was one, labelled “Rose”

Next to it were three more with his name, Harry’s and Ron’s on them.

“I’m going to boil the blood and use a charm that will tell me if you are related to Rose,” Hermione said quietly, “If the steam coils together, it means you are a direct relation. But I will rule out the others first.”

Neville nodded and watched her work. She was studious and methodical, her hand never shook, her voice never trembled.

She was strong, as strong as she always had been and it was one of the things that Neville had fallen in love with about her.

When the tubes of blood began to boil, Hermione spoke the charm and the steam from Rose’s and Ron’s blood did not mix.

She spoke the words of the charm again and this time, the steam from Rose’s and Harry’s blood did not mix.

Neville held his breath as Hermione raised her hand and spoke the words one last time. The steam from Rose’s and his blood began to do some sort of dance in the air and then it coiled together, forming the shape of a strand of DNA.

Hermione swallowed, cancelled the spell and looked up at Neville, “She’s yours,” her voice cracked, tears shone in her eyes.

Neville stared for a long moment until the steam disappeared, “I have a daughter.”

Hermione looked at him in the dim light of the basement, she could see the tears behind his eyes but she wasn’t sure she could actually find her voice to speak.

Their emotions were running high when they caught each other’s eye. It had been so long, so much time had passed, but somehow the way they felt towards each other hadn’t changed, regardless of the bombshell that they had a child together.

Neville took a few steps towards Hermione and kissed her. She had seen it coming, so it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, yet somehow it still did.

She let out a sharp gasp of breath against his lips, then returned the kiss. It was too many things wrapped into one, it was anger, it was betrayal, it was regret, it was pain but more than anything it was hope. Hope that something could change now, that this might turn the tide because they were both nearer to 40 than 30 and they hadn’t been happy for the best part of 17 years.

Neville was just like he had been all of those years ago. Cool, calm and collected on the outside, but with a burning fiery underneath. He was a true Gryffindor, he always had been. He could fire up, but more to the point, he was passionate about the things he believed in, about the people who he loved.

He deepened the kiss and lifted Hermione onto the workbench in one fluid movement. She opened her eyes and saw him looking right at her. It was more forward than he had been in the past, but they had been kids then. So much time had passed.

They didn’t talk, partly because Hermione hadn’t quite found her voice yet, and partly because there didn’t need to be any words.

Neville moved closer, pressing his body against hers and reaching for his wand. Hermione couldn’t help the small smile that slipped onto her face when she saw him doing so. When they were together, she had always teased him for doing things the pureblood way and vanishing clothes with magic. She on the other hand, had always preferred the muggle approach of undoing each button and each zip in turn.

Neville caught her eye and saw the smile, he saw the challenge in her eyes and put his wand down. He began to unbutton her shirt, painstakingly slowly and Hermione felt like crying out, “God Neville, haven’t we waited long enough?” but he bit her tongue and remained silent.

Clothes were discarded across the floor of the basement and it wasn’t long until they were gasping together, moving together, slick with sweat. Hermione let her head fall onto his shoulder as she moaned his name. Neville rested his head against hers and let out a low groan.

The tiny window in the basement had steamed up, the light began to flicker and the air was thick was the smell of sex.

Hermione let her head continue to rest against Neville’s shoulder while she caught her breath. No words had been spoken, and she had no idea how Neville felt about what had just happened. She had no idea how she felt.

What did you say to someone after that?

“I love you Hermione,” Neville said, the words were muffled. A kiss was pressed against the top of her head, “I never stopped loving you and I’m sorry.”

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, “I’m sorry too Neville,” she said softly, the sweat on their bodies made them both shiver but neither of them moved, “I’m so sorry.”


	9. Worries Far Away

“We need to tell Rose.”

Hermione looked up from her cup of coffee at the man who was standing in her kitchen and she couldn’t resist a smile.

“What?” Neville asked cautiously.

“Nothing bad,” Hermione said with a smile, “It’s just that the last time you stood in my kitchen holding a cup of coffee like that…you were holding your daughter.”

Neville smiled softly, “Now that is going to take some getting used to,” he said as he remembered the moment that she spoke of.

_“Oh Hermione, she looks just like you,” Neville said as he stood in the kitchen of Hermione’s modest home in the suburbs of London._

_“So everyone says,” Hermione said, from where she was sitting on a barstool, watching the man._

_Neville had Rose on one hip, she was looking up at him inquisitively, and a cup of coffee in his other hand. He had been back from the continent for a few months, and as such he had come along to Hermione’s pre-Christmas gathering. Rose was just over 6 months old at the time and it was the first time that Neville had met her._

_Neville smiled at the baby girl then looked at Hermione, regret shone in his eyes but she didn’t notice._

_“How was Brazil?” Hermione asked, in an effort to make small talk._

_“Interesting,” Neville said eagerly, “I met some fascinating people there and the climate is so different, you can go to three parts of the country and find completely different plants. I swear Hermione, if it wasn’t for the fact I had to come home to write my research, I don’t think I would have done.”_

_Hermione smiled weakly at him, “So what’s next on the cards?”_

_“I finish this research paper then come February I am off to Kenya for 6 months with a fantastic research team from France,” Neville said excitedly, “I do wish you had come with me sometimes.”_

_Hermione smiled somewhat sadly, “I couldn’t have done Neville, as much as I wish that I had sometimes. I have a daughter to look after now, and since I was stupid enough to be won over by her Father when he was over here on his travels…I have to raise her alone.”_

_“You aren’t alone Hermione,” Neville said, catching her eye, “You have Harry and Ginny, Ron, Luna, and me. You will always have me. I know things are a little strained right now, but if you ever need to talk you can always send me an owl, you know?”_

_Hermione nodded, “I appreciate that Neville and…thanks for coming.”_

_Neville smiled at the baby girl in his arms, “Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss meeting this little angel for the world,” he said, smiling genuinely at her._

“I wanted to tell you that day,” Hermione admitted, “I was about to, then you started talking about Kenya so I shut my mouth.”

“I’m a fucking idiot,” Neville sighed, “I didn’t even like Kenya, do you know that? It was shit and the whole time I was there, I just wanted to come home.”

Hermione smiled sadly at him, “You were always there Neville, if you think about it. You saw her all of the time. I know it isn’t the same as it might have been if you had been her Dad but look at Harry and Ginny…having two parents isn’t always the best thing when those two parents resent each other.”

Neville frowned as a whole barrage of memories hit him all at once…

_“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rosie, happy birthday to you!”_

_Everyone watched as Rose stuffed her face with chocolate cake in the back garden of Hermione’s little London house. _

_“She sure loves chocolate,” A voice said._

_Hermione spun around and forced a smile onto her face, “Hi Neville, I didn’t know you were back.”_

_“Not for long,” Neville admitted, “I have a few weeks to recover then I’m off to Cairo with a curse breaking team. This one is interesting, it’s all about the rare fauna that can be found inside ancient tombs.”_

_“That does sound interesting,” Hermione agreed._

_“Look at her,” Neville said, shaking his head as he looked at Rose, “Merlin Hermione, she is just your spitting image. Does she have anything of her Dad about her?”_

_Hermione bit her lip and frowned, “The odd thing…I see it in her expressions sometimes and…her smile.”_

_Neville walked over to Rose, who had now finished demolishing the chocolate cake and said, “Right little miss, I think if your Mummy doesn’t mind, I ought to do a cleaning charm on you before I give you this present.”_

_Hermione smiled at the sweet interaction, “You have my permission.”_

_Neville cast a cleaning charm and then held out a present. He helped Rose to rip the paper off of it and then she “ooh-ed” when she saw what was beneath it._

_Hermione hid a smile behind her hand at the gift._

_“Nev,” Hermione chuckled._

_He turned around and smiled at the old, affectionate nickname._

_“Is that a giant cuddly Fwooper?” Hermione asked, unable to hide her smile._

_“Yes, it is,” Neville said as Rose hugged the toy tightly. It was very pink, very fluffy and about the same size as Rose, “I couldn’t resist when I saw it in Kenya Hermione, the fwooper is native to Africa and I heard one singing while I was there. You know the whole thing about their cry being able to drive wizards insane? Well, they sound like newborn babies which I found kind of ironic so I bought it for her as a birthday present. I know she probably has loads of cuddly toys already sorry.”_

_“It’s okay,” Hermione said, still smiling, “She doesn’t have many cuddly toys at all and it is lovely. You didn’t need to do that though Neville.”_

_Neville shrugged, “I don’t have any Godchildren to spoil, not like Harry with his whole brood. It’s the least I can do since I don’t see either of you very often.”_

_Hermione’s smile was genuine that day. _

“She went to bed with that toy that night,” Hermione said softly, “And every night since. She named it Foo-Foo and I swear to God Nev, Foo-Foo has been washed to death and still goes in her Hogwarts trunk every single year.”

“Really?”

“Yep,” Hermione smiled, “Even this year, my big 16 year old girl couldn’t pack her trunk without Foo-Foo.”

Neville smiled warmly, “Do you know… I remember the first time I had a proper conversation with her? At Harry’s barbeque one year when I was back…”

_“Woah, look who got big!”_

_Rose cocked her head, “Who that Mummy?”_

_Hermione smiled at her daughter, “That is my friend, Neville.”_

_“Hi Rose,” Neville said, hunching down to talk to her, “I haven’t seen you since your first birthday but you got big while I was away.”_

_Rose frowned, “What you do?”_

_“She wants to know what you do for a job,” Hermione explained, smiling at her daughter as they stood in the back garden of Grimmauld Place._

_“Ah,” Neville realised, “Well I am a Herbologist and that is just a really big and complicated word for someone who loves plants.”_

_“I like plants!” Rose exclaimed, “I show you my house, it’s green!”_

_She grabbed Neville’s hand and Hermione bit her lip, “I’m sorry Neville, she just really enthusiastic about this project that her and Harry have started.”_

_“It’s okay,” Neville chuckled, “I’ll let her show me it.”_

_Hermione walked behind them as Rose dragged Neville over to two greenhouses. One was big, and the other was the size of a child’s playhouse._

_“You big so you don’t fit,” Rose said, “But look! Tomatoes!”_

_Neville smiled broadly, “I see them.”_

_“And that Uncle Harry’s,” Rose said, pointing to the big one, “It’s dangerous.”_

_“It is dangerous,” Hermione said, “You can’t go in there because Uncle Harry keeps his dangerous plant in there.”_

_Rose nodded sincerely, “Dangerous venoma tarantula.”_

_Neville grinned over at Hermione, “Does she mean venomous tentacula?”_

_“She does,” Hermione chuckled._

_“What’s Harry doing with a venomous tentacula?” Neville asked curiously._

_“Setting it on the muggle neighbours cat to stop it shitting in his garden,” Hermione muttered under her breath._

_Neville snorted in amusement, “I hope he’s feeding it right and did he make sure it had a big enough pot?”_

_“I made sure it did, and I feed it every time we come round,” Hermione said, smiling over at Rose, “She wanted to start a greenhouse because she saw the big ones at Hogwarts when we were there visiting Harry last month. Harry offered to make her a little one in the garden here.”_

_“So are you and Harry a thing now?” Neville asked, “I know he and Ginny called it quits not long ago.”_

_“They did,” Hermione agreed, “But Harry and I are just friends, he’s Rose’s Godfather so he steps into the void when he can.”_

_“That’s very good of him,” Neville said, waving at Harry across the garden, “But he always was too noble for his own good. I don’t know how he balances it all, his job at Hogwarts, a 5 year old and a 3 year old…”_

_“Neither do I,” Hermione admitted, and with that, they ran out of things to make small talk about._

“Thinking back on it, I was a little jealous that Harry was the one who built her first greenhouse,” Neville admitted, “I mean he knew nothing about Herbology, he gave her a greenhouse full of tomatoes. I could have introduced her to so many quirky but safe plants with edible leaves and berries…”

Hermione smiled slightly, “You did introduce her to all of that, if you remember? It was just a little later in her life.”

_“Hey Hermione, wow look at you Rose you got even bigger!”_

_Hermione smiled at her daughter, “Do you remember Neville, Rose? My friend who loves plants.”_

_Rose nodded and smiled, “Do you like my dress?”_

_“I do,” Neville said, “You look very pretty and so does your Mummy.”_

_Hermione smiled somewhat sadly over at Neville, “Another year, another wedding.”_

_“I’m happy for Luna,” Neville smiled, “Rolf is a nice guy, a real nice guy and they deserve it.”_

_“They suit each other,” Hermione agreed, “Rosie is the flower girl, aren’t you?”_

_Rose nodded eagerly, “I get to throw confetti!”_

_“Woah, that sounds fun!” Neville said, he smiled over at Hermione, “She’s a smart cookie, huh?”_

_“She is,” Hermione said happily, “With a lovely temperament too. I couldn’t have gotten much luckier. How have you been lately? It’s been a few years.”_

_“Oh I’ve been busy,” Neville admitted, “I’ve been writing a book, it’s a compilation of all the work I did in South America.”_

_“Wow, that’s big,” Hermione said proudly._

_“It’s hard work, but it’s going to be worth it,” Neville agreed, “But once it’s done, I don’t know what I’m going to do next.”_

_“Didn’t Pomona say that the Herbology job was open to you for as long as you needed it to be?” Hermione asked._

_“She did,” Neville said, “But I’m not sure if I’m ready to go back there yet. I think I might be done with the long distance travelling but there is still a lot to discover around the UK and Ireland, not to mention Europe. How about you?”_

_“I’m just working for the Department of Magical Co-operation,” Hermione replied, “I can fit it around Rosie really well. Sometimes I need to travel but Harry usually takes Rose in for the few days that I’m away. Most of the time it’s just boring peace treaties.”_

_“So you didn’t save the house elves then?” Neville joked._

_Hermione chuckled, “Not yet.”_

“I wanted to tell you then,” Hermione said, “At Luna and Rolf’s wedding when you said you would be staying closer to home but I figured that too much time had passed and we didn’t really know each other anymore…”

“Were there ever any other times that you thought about telling me?” Neville asked honestly.

“Just one,” Hermione admitted with a frown, “When you told me you were coming back, for good…”

_“Holy Helga, that girl is your double.”_

_Hermione jumped when Neville appeared behind her, “Neville, you made me jump!”_

_“Sorry,” Neville said sheepishly, he watched Rose play with Victoire, James and Teddy on the other side of the garden, “I just can’t believe how much Rose looks like you. It’s like looking back in time to you when you were in first year.”_

_“Don’t mention that,” Hermione sighed, “I am dreading September. She can’t wait of course, but I don’t want her to leave.”_

_“I don’t think any parent does,” Neville reasoned, “Apart from maybe Harry, James does like to give him a hard time.”_

_“And more to the point, James wants to be at Hogwarts like his big brother,” Hermione pointed out, “Rose is the same, she had a strop last year when Victoire and Teddy left for school.”_

_Neville chuckled, “Do you think she will be a Gryffindor like you?”_

_“I have no idea,” Hermione admitted, “But I’ll be happy wherever she is, as long as she makes some friends and she’s such a friendly girl, I doubt that will be a problem for her.”_

_“Well, I can let you know how she’s getting on,” Neville said, “Owling will be much easier when I’m just in Scotland rather than across the world.”_

_Hermione frowned and turned around, “You’re taking a job at the castle then?”_

_Neville nodded and leant against the back wall of the house, “I eventually took Pomona up on that job offer. I’ve had a great time seeing the world, but I’m done now. I just want to enjoy a slower pace of life and settle a little.”_

_Hermione bit her lip and almost caught his eye. She opened her mouth to say something about Rose, to tell him something, but she chickened out and shut it again before anything more could come out._

_“Were you going to say something, Hermione?” Neville asked curiously._

_“I was just going to ask if you had someone in mind that you wanted to settle with?” Hermione asked, “Someone that you were moving back for.”_

_“No,” Neville replied, “I don’t think I could ever properly settle now. Like marry and have kids you know? Not after all that happened, but it will be nice to see a bit more of Rose now that I will be her teacher.”_

_Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She decided after that moment, that there would never be a right time to tell Neville the truth so she vowed to stop trying to find one._

“Oh for the love of Godric, I am an idiot,” Neville muttered, “I mean _of course _that’s how you interpreted that. But when I said, after all that happened I meant after all that happened between us. I couldn’t see myself settling with someone else because you were it for me, Hermione.”

Hermione smiled weakly at him, “We were so stupid for so long Neville.”

Neville reached out to her and pulled her into a hug, “But we can make up for it Hermione, we just need to tell Rose the truth and give her the closure that she needs.”

***

When Rose was called out of the common room by Professor Zabini, she knew what was coming. Professor Zabini led her to a classroom in the dungeons where her Mother was waiting for her and she knew, this was the moment when she would discover the truth.

Hermione smiled at her, “Hey love.”

“Do you know who he is?” Rose asked, hugging her Mother tightly.

“I do,” Hermione said softly, “And my hunch was right. I know things have been hard for you and I haven’t been entirely truthful so I wanted to show you the proof. See the vials of blood?”

Rose nodded when she looked at the two vials.

“One is yours, and the other is your Dads. There is a label on the back with his name on it, when I boil the blood and cast a charm, the steam will coil together to form a strand of DNA,” Hermione explained.

Rose took a shaky breath and nodded.

Hermione did as she said, and watched Rose gasp when the steam coiled together.

“He is waiting behind that door if you want to find out that way,” Hermione said, nudging her head in the direction of a side door into the classroom, “But you can check the back of the vial first if you need a minute to come to terms with it.”

Rose shook her head and looked at the side door, “No, just let him come in Mum.”

Hermione knocked loudly on the door and it was pushed open. Rose smiled when she saw Neville walk through it. She got to her feet and rushed at him, hugging him tightly when she reached him.

Neville smiled and hugged her back, letting his head rest on the top of hers.

Hermione watched the moment, a smile playing on her own lips.

“Dad,” Rose said very quietly, just loud enough for Neville to hear.

It made his breath catch in his throat, “I am sorry it took so long for you to find out Rose.”

Rose pulled back with tears in her eyes and shook her head, “It’s okay. I understand so much more now…the little things make sense, like our trips to the lake at the weekend and the fact you were always the one who was there for me when one of my friends was being stupid.”

“It was by coincidence love,” Hermione said softly, “Neville only found out the truth a couple of nights ago but when you think about it, he was always your Dad…in a sense.”

Rose smiled and looked up at Neville, “So what happens now?”

“That is entirely up to you sweetheart,” Hermione replied, “If you two want to spend time together and get to know each other a little better, then that is completely understandable.”

“And is everything okay between you two?” Rose asked, looking between her parents, even that thought would take some getting used to.

“I was angry at your Mum for keeping you from me for so long,” Neville said honestly, “But I understand why she did and there are no bad feelings between us.”

Hermione smiled, “None at all.”

Rose frowned and looked between them, “But…Mum…every single time,” she hesitated, “Dad, came round when I was a kid you two acted all awkward and stiff. Now you are acting all friendly and calm and smiley.”

Hermione’s smile faltered, “The secret is out now Rose, there is nothing to feel awkward about.”

Rose narrowed her eyes at them, “You two are back together. Aren’t you?”

Neville hid an amused smile behind his hand while Hermione faltered, “Together? We…uh-” she caught Neville’s eye, unsure if they were together.

Did sex, very good sex, with your ex, who you had just found out was the Father of your child, constitute being together?

Neville just smiled at her, “It’s a little more complicated than that Rose, but I still love your Mum so we’re working things out.”

Hermione smiled weakly.

Rose smiled at them both, “Well if you want to get together, be my guest. But just make me one promise?”

“Anything,” Hermione replied.

“If you do get back together and it doesn’t work out, promise me that it won’t affect the relationship I get to have, with either of you?”

“Of course,” Neville said softly, “That is a very easy promise to keep.”

Hermione nodded her agreement, “It is,” she agreed.

Rose beamed at her parents, finally, she had that closure she had always dreamed of.

***

“So I know who my – woah!”

Rose had walked into the common room, expecting to find just her close friends there because it was rather late. She had not expected to find Victoire and Septimus snogging on the sofa.

“Oh Rose, hi,” Victoire said awkwardly.

“Hi,” Rose said in bemusement, “What is going on here?”

“Uh…nothing much,” Victoire said awkwardly.

“You literally just broke up with Teddy who you swore was the love of your life,” Rose said, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

“Well…it was a few weeks ago now actually,” Victoire pointed out.

Rose grinned, “When did _this _happen?”

“Oh it just happened, you know, right now,” Victoire replied sheepishly.

Septimus smirked, “She has finally seen the light Rose. Didn’t I tell you that would happen?”

Victoire rolled her eyes, she was blushing profusely, “Oh shut up Sep.”

“Well I think you two are kind of cute together,” Rose admitted, “Where is Scorp?”

“Off shagging his Gryffindor in a broom closet somewhere,” Septimus shrugged, “What’s up?”

“I just found out who my Dad is, and I have to tell Scorp,” Rose said, she smiled over at her friends.

“Who is he then?” Victoire asked eagerly.

“Yeah, you have to tell us,” Septimus agreed, “We’re just as emotionally invested in this as you are!”

Rose laughed, “Well it’s going to be quite difficult to keep calling him Professor Longbottom in class from now on, shall we say?”

“Ooh,” Septimus grimaced, “Professor Plants is your Dad? Tough luck Rosie.”

“Hey! I am happy about that Septimus,” Rose said matter of factly, “Of all my possible Dads, I think he’s the best one…”

“Although I can’t really have a crush on him anymore,” Victoire frowned, “Now that he’s my best friends Dad…”

“Yes, you really can’t,” Rose agreed. She smiled over at them, “Anyway, I have to go find Scorpius. You two can get back to snogging.”

“Thanks Rosie!” Septimus said as she jogged towards the exit of the common room.

“Have fun!” Rose called as she slipped back out into the dungeons.

***

Scorpius Malfoy was a difficult boy to find when he was snogging his boyfriend and therefore didn’t want to be found. However, Rose did know all of his best make-out spots so she eventually found him coming out of a broom closet in the upper dungeons with James.

Rose smirked, “Might want to sort those ties out boys.”

Scorpius looked down and realised he was wearing a Gryffindor tie, “Ugh, I feel dirty,” he said, taking it off and throwing it at James.

James rolled his eyes and they switched ties.

“I’ve been looking for you all night,” Rose said, directing this at Scorpius.

“I’ve been busy,” Scorpius smirked.

“I can see that,” Rose said, she grinned, “But I just found out who my Dad is.”

Scorpius’s eyes widened, “Did you? Who is he?”

“Please tell me it’s not my Dad,” James added.

“It’s not,” Rose said happily, “My Dad is Neville Longbottom.”

Scorpius grinned, “Hey, you must be happy Rosie? You kind of wanted it to be him.”

“I did,” Rose agreed.

James smiled too and hugged her, “You look a ton lighter Rosie.”

“I feel it,” Rose admitted, “I feel like I finally have closure and I have a Dad. A really awesome Dad who knows loads about Herbology and magical creatures, who has travelled the world and has such great stories…do you know, I think I finally know what I want to do with my life?”

“Please don’t say, teach Herbology,” Scorpius said sarcastically.

Rose shook her head, “No, I want to take a leaf out of Teddy’s book and see the world. I know he was an arse to break up with Vic, but he went to Romania to see dragons and then once he’s finished that apprenticeship, he’s going to go to Africa and who knows where he might go next? I think I might go with him. I could compile research and see the world.”

Scorpius smiled proudly at her, “And then come back, and be a famous author. Look out world, my best friend is the next Newt Scamander!”

James chuckled and put his arm around his cousin, “You’ll be great, whatever you choose to do because you’re a Granger.”

“Who also happens to be half Longbottom,” Scorpius smirked.

“I might end up being Rose Longbottom at some point, my parents are totally back together,” Rose said, rolling her eyes, “I could practically feel the sexual tension standing in-between them,”

“Do you reckon they shagged before or after he found out you were his kid?” James asked bluntly.

“James!” Rose exclaimed while Scorpius cackled with laughter next to her.

***

“Okay so since I am now at the point of reminding you that you don’t live in this castle, I think we need to have a chat about exclusiveness.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Exclusiveness? Who else do you think I’m shacking up with?”

Harry laughed, “You know what I mean. Ever since that night when the boys found out and James duelled me, there has been a shift in the air. Something between us has changed, it’s not just physical anymore.”

“Was it ever?” Draco asked knowingly.

Harry frowned as he thought back, “Well…no, I suppose not. But you didn’t used to spend the night and you definitely never spent consecutive nights in a row _or _made coffee in the morning.”

“True,” Draco agreed, “Do you want me to stop spending the night and leave you all alone in this miserable, draughty castle? Because I don’t stay here for the lumpy bed and the cotton sheets you know. I have a grand four-poster with silk sheets in the manor.”

Harry smiled at him, “I know you do. So are we at the point of admitting that this a relationship then?”

“Yes Harry, this is a relationship,” Draco remarked calmly, “A rather frowned upon one considering that as far as the law goes, I am still married but a relationship all the same.”

“Oh who cares? When it comes out, the press would destroy me anyway, regardless of whether you were married,” Harry said offhandedly, “And if this is a relationship then I think we ought to spend Christmas together this year.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “All of us?”

“Yes, you, me Teddy, James and Scorpius,” Harry rattled off, “And Hermione and Rose have always spent Christmas with us too so I expect Neville might make an appearance this year.”

“That won’t be at all complicated,” Draco said, although a smile played on his lips.

“It’s always going to be complicated,” Harry reasoned, “But that doesn’t mean that we can’t enjoy Christmas, does it?”

***

“Rose! Where are you going? I need you, I’m having a crisis.”

“I’m going to the lake with Dad,” Rose said, turning to her best friend and his boyfriend, “What is your crisis about this time Scorp?”

“It’s not a crisis, it’s just weird,” James reasoned, “Dad has decided that he’s really into Scorpius’s Dad, like to the extent of suggesting we all spend Christmas together.”

“Well as weird as it is, it’s a good thing isn’t it?” Rose asked, “We all get to spend Christmas together that way.”

“Yeah, it’s good,” James said sarcastically, “Just a normal Potter family Christmas in my Dads house which used to be the home of evil purebloods. You know just me, my big brother, my Dad. My boyfriend, my boyfriend’s Dad who also happens to be my Dad’s boyfriend.”

Rose smirked, “So it’s a little complicated, so what? Your Dads are happy, you two are happy. Does your Mum know yet Jamie?”

“That my Dad’s shagging a dude? Nope,” James replied, “And I for one, do not want to be there when she finds out.”

Scorpius shuddered, “Me neither, your Mum scares me.”

“My Mum scares _me_,” James agreed.

They reached the Quidditch pitch where they parted ways, with Scorpius and James going off to get some extra practice in.

Rose continued down to the lake where she saw her Dad, standing by the shore with a whole heap of empty jars.

“Ooh, are we collecting samples today?” Rose asked eagerly.

Neville smiled up at her, “Merlin Rosie, you really are my daughter, aren’t you? I don’t think I’ve ever met someone who is excited about getting into the lake in December to collect samples.”

Rose grinned, “Who said I was going to get in the lake Dad? I figured I would stand here and catalogue them after you have collected them.”

Neville grinned back at her, “And there’s the Slytherin in you.”

“You know, I still wonder where that comes from,” Rose mused, “Two Gryffindors for parents and a Gryffindor Godfather. Where on earth did the Slytherin influence come from?”

“Oh, I know,” Neville said, smiling a little slyly at his daughter.

Rose’s eyes widened, “Woah, were you a hatstall?”

“Oh I was a hatstall alright,” Neville chuckled, “But not between Gryffindor and Slytherin, I nearly became a Hufflepuff. Your Mum on the other hand, well the hat nearly had a heart attack with her. Has she never told you this story?”

Rose shook her head and watched her Dad as he waded into the lake, “No, tell me it, please Dad.”

Neville smiled, as he always did when she called him Dad, “I shouldn’t, so if you ever tell your Mum that I did, I’m dead meat okay?”

Rose grinned, “Okay, I won’t say a word, I swear.”

Neville chuckled, “Well initially it thought Ravenclaw, but then it hesitated because it saw great ambition. At that point, she thought to herself that she wasn’t really that ambitious, she just wanted to do her best so it swithered back to Ravenclaw. It was about to shout that out then it stopped itself because it had seen courage and loyalty, so fierce that it couldn’t help itself so it shouted out, Gryffindor.”

“So Mum could have been in any house, basically?” Rose asked with a smile, “Go figure. I mean is there anything that woman cannot do?”

“Apart from fly a broom?” Neville quipped, “That must come from Harry’s influence on you while you were growing up by the way because neither your Mother or I have any natural ability on a broomstick, whatsoever.”

Rose laughed, “Yeah Uncle Harry might have said something similar the other day. In fact I think it was more along the lines of, how on earth did the daughter of Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom end up being pro-Quidditch level good at flying?”

Neville snorted, “Did he now? Well I will have to have a word with him about that.”

Rose raised an eyebrow at him and handed him another jar, “Dad, he’s an Auror and you teach Herbology. You don’t seriously think you would beat him in a duel?”

Neville smirked at his daughter, “Oh I have Rose, several times in fact. I might just teach Herbology now but I have also beheaded a snake or two, and led an army of students against a dark lord. I can hold my own against your Uncle Harry in a duel, as good as he is, I also know every trick of his and I can trip him up, pretty much everytime.”

Rose grinned, “Oh this I have to see. Duel him at Christmas time, please.”

“Do you want your Mum to flip her lid?” Neville asked, shooting Rose a grin, “But I tell you what, I’ll show up to help Harry at duelling club right before the Christmas holidays, deal?”

“Deal,” Rose said, beaming at her Dad as she handed him another jar.

She really couldn’t remember a time when she was more content than she was then. It was a cold December morning, but she was with her Dad and that took the chill off.

Rose smiled over at him as he got excited about a new sample that he had found. Of all the people who had been in the running, she was so glad that Neville Longbottom was her Dad.


	10. Like We Were Dancing Our Last Dance

** 5 YEARS LATER **

“Can you believe this day has come?”

Theodore Nott raised an eyebrow at his wife, “What, the day you and I were able to hold a civilised conversation without any curses, or curse words, being thrown around?”

Daphne glared at her Husband, “No you buffoon, our son’s wedding day.”

Theo smiled over at his son who was conversing with one of his groomsmen, “Yes, I can. He has grown into quite a responsible young man.”

“Unlike his Father.”

“With a taste for high-class, high maintenance blondes,” Theo added, he shot his wife a grin, “Like his Father.”

Draco scoffed, “You two being back in love is wrong, and frankly sickening. Can you go back to hating each other please?”

Theo smirked, “Where is your lesser half?”

“Trying to talk his son out of proposing at the reception of a wedding,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “I quite agree with him, Victoire will not cope well with her ex-boyfriend stealing her thunder.”

“Yes,” Daphne agreed, “Quite so. Speaking of children, where is yours?”

“Helping his best friend into her dress, apparently Rose enjoyed her latest trip to South America a little too much,” Draco smirked, “Scorpius is adjusting it so she doesn’t have to face Victoire’s wrath.”

Daphne smiled slightly, “Isn’t it handy having a gay best friend?”

Draco shot her an amused look, “Thank you Daphne. Now, I had better go and check that Harry managed to get the message into Teddy’s head.”

Daphne chuckled as her friend walked away. He found his other half with his two sons at the other side of the garden.

“Don’t worry, I’ve talked him down,” Harry said, the minute Draco approached them.

Teddy rolled his eyes, “I just figured a wedding proposal would be romantic.”

“Not when the bride is your ex-girlfriend and the girl you are proposing to, is the bride’s best friend,” Draco pointed out.

“Yes, Dad did explain that bit to me,” Teddy admitted, he grinned, “But it’s fine I have a back-up plan. I’ll propose next week when we go to Chile.”

James rolled his eyes, “You two are so in love, it’s disgusting. I mean she’s also basically your cousin so-”

“Oh come on Jamie, let’s not have this debate again,” Scorpius said as he jogged up to the group, “They are not related, in any way!”

Draco smirked over at Harry, it was an old argument. It had been ever since Rose came back from Brazil with a tan and the news that she had sort of hooked up with her best friend’s ex, who also happened to be like a cousin to her.

Neville and Hermione didn’t mind of course, and Victoire was all loved up with Septimus so she was fine with it, after the small duel that had taken place to settle things.

“Right, less bickering from you two please,” Harry said, “Just because you have broken up, you still have to be friends considering that your Father and I are-”

“Yes, Dad, we know,” James said irritably, “I break up with my boyfriend and I still have to see him all the time because you’ve been screwing his Dad for the last ten years.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “There are politer ways of putting it James,” he pointed out.

“And it’s fine anyway,” Scorpius admitted, “We’re still friends, right Jamie?”

James nodded, “We’re still friends, even if you do have terrible taste in men. I mean come on, Rafael Zabini?”

“Oh for the love of Salazar, not this shit again,” Scorpius said, “He’s a good shag alright?”

“Scorp,” Draco despaired.

“Could you just not?” Harry agreed.

“Maybe move the conversation a few yards that way,” Draco added.

The two boys walked away and Teddy sniggered, “Who would have thought you two would last longer than them, right Dad and Dad 2.0?”

Harry chuckled at the amusing nickname Teddy had coined for Draco.

“I can believe it actually,” He said, “Had Draco and I gotten together at 16, we wouldn’t have lasted. Sometimes maturity is an important thing in a relationship.”

“Well Rosie and I are going to last,” Teddy said firmly, “I fell in love with her that summer I took her to Romania and every time I look at her…I still feel the way I did then.”

“Godric’s sake,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “Go and talk to your future Father-in-law would you? He’s the sort that spouts nonsense like that all of the time.”

“Godric’s sake?” Harry grinned, “Jeez Draco, I really am rubbing off on you.”

“And that is enough about that,” Teddy said, he saw something beyond them and Harry and Draco knew what it was from the look in his eyes.

“Go romance your girl,” Harry said, patting his son on the back.

Teddy didn’t need to be told twice, he jogged over to Rose who had just emerged from the house in her dress. Harry and Draco watched him go, then their eyes flicked back over to their sons.

“Do you think things are going to be alright between those two?” Harry mused.

Draco smiled, “Harry, it’s been a year and neither of them have had any serious relationships. Every time they are both single, they suspiciously seem to be in each other’s flats. They will be back together in no time, trust me.”

“I did not see that,” Harry admitted.

Draco smiled and looked over at the man, “Harry, you don’t see anything. You didn’t see the fact I had feelings for you at school. You didn’t see that Rose was Neville’s daughter. You didn’t see that Rose and Teddy spent the whole summer before Rose’s 7th year falling in love. For an Auror, you literally see nothing. How you have the best case success rate in the country baffles me.”

Harry chuckled, “Yeah…you may have a point.”

***

“When did she grow up Nev?”

Neville smiled over at his daughter who was laughing and dancing with Teddy. The wedding reception was in a marquee on the grounds of Nott House.

“Merlin knows Hermione, but it happened far too quickly for my liking.”

“Mine too,” Hermione admitted, “But she looks so happy…”

“It’s not the way anyone would have pictured our lives, is it?” Neville asked, draping an arm around her, “Harry’s dating Draco bloody Malfoy which five years later, I still can’t get my head around. Then there is you, Hermione. You married me, not Ron or Harry like everyone expected but me.”

“You’re still going on about that like it’s some huge surprise?” Hermione asked, smiling up at her Husband, “It’s been 4 years Neville.”

“I know,” Neville smiled, “But I’m still pretty damn happy about it.”

Hermione chuckled, thinking of how different their wedding had been to Victoire and Septimus’s. It had been small, quiet and in Hermione’s eyes; perfect.

“And look at the kids,” Neville said as he looked around the tent, “A Weasley just became a Nott which I doubt anyone saw coming.”

Hermione chuckled, “Theo certainly didn’t, but I think Daphne always knew.”

Neville’s eyes were fixed on their daughter as she danced and smiled lovingly up at Teddy.

“And a Longbottom is going to become a Potter soon,” Neville said softly, “Teddy asked me for my permission last week.”

Hermione looked up in surprise, “He did?”

Neville smiled, “He was very sweet about it too. He said that his Dad had taught him manners and that it wouldn’t be the done thing to propose to Rose without getting her Dad’s permission first. It was…in a strange way, it was a nice moment to be able to have.”

“You missed a lot of the typical ‘Dad’ moments,” Hermione agreed, “But not all of them. Assuming she says yes when Teddy asks her, I highly doubt she will want anyone but you to talk her down the aisle. She adores you Neville, she always has done.”

“I know,” Neville said, smiling over at Rose.

The song came to an end and the leader of the band said, “Now let’s slow things down a little so Victoire can have a dance with her Dad…

Victoire dragged Bill onto the dance floor and a slow song began to play as they moved across it.

_“__Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_  
Going to tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel  
Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger  
Since the day you were born.”

Hermione grabbed Neville’s hand, she knew that he was a softy and he had a tendency to let little things like that upset him. She knew he would be thinking about those moments he missed with Rose, moments that Bill had with Victoire.

“Hey Dad.”

Neville smiled down at Rose and put his arm around her shoulder, “Hey baby. Victoire looks happy, doesn’t she?”

“She is,” Rose said with a radiant smile.

_“You're beautiful baby, from the outside in_  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again  
Go on, take on this old world but to me  
You know you'll always be my little girl.”

“If any other Dads want to bring their girls out here and join in, now is the time!” The lead singer said in a break from the music.

Rose grabbed Neville’s hand, “Come on Dad, I know you like dancing.”

Neville swallowed a lump in his throat and let Rose lead him over to the dance floor.

They danced together and Neville said, “This song makes me think of you, you know Rosie? You chase your dreams all across the world like I did when I was your age but you always come home to us.”

“Of course I do,” Rose said softly, “As much as you and Mum being sickening in love is annoying sometimes, it makes me glad too. I love coming home to you guys, as much as chasing adventure is fun.”

Neville smiled at her, “I remember.”

_“Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_  
But I won't say yes to him  
Unless I know he's the half that makes you whole  
He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me, he won't be good enough…”

“Thanks for being my Dad,” Rose said, out of the blue.

“You never have to thank me for that,” Neville assured her.

Rose smiled and quietly said, “I love you Dad,” as the song came to an end.

Neville couldn’t help himself, he still smiled when she told him that. Even though it had been five years since he found out that he was her Father.

“I love you too baby, and I think your boyfriend is about to steal you back.”

Rose chuckled as Teddy bounded over to them, “Hey Rosie, I need you for an intervention.”

“An intervention on a wedding day?” Rose asked in disbelief.

“Yep,” Teddy said, he rolled his eyes, “I just saw my brother go inside with _your _best-friend and I am so not up for catching them shagging. You on the other hand, have seen it all so please, go and break that up because it’s getting self-destructive.”

Neville bit back a smile and said, “Sounds like you better go save the day.”

Rose rolled her eyes, “Every wedding Dad, every birthday party, every bloody time! Why won’t those two just stay together?” she ranted as Teddy dragged her away from the marquee.

Neville chuckled and was about to leave, when someone grabbed his hand.

“Do you think you could spare a minute to dance with your wife?”

“Definitely,” Neville said, pulling her close and kissing her gently.

“What was Rose saying to you?” Hermione asked curiously.

“She just thanked me for being her Dad and told me that she loved me,” Neville said, smiling warmly.

Hermione smiled too and rested her head against his chest, “She’s not the only one who is thankful that you are her Dad, Neville.”

“I know,” Neville said softly.

“Thank you, for coming back to us after all of those years,” Hermione whispered.

Neville smiled into her hair and said, “Thank you for letting me back in.”

“I never shut you out,” Hermione said, smiling softly at her husband.

** THE END! **


End file.
